Sweet Tooth
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: Love can take people down roads that they never thought they would go down. When a simple dare causes everything Silver ever knew to spiral out of control, he struggles to believe that an obnoxious person like Gold could change his life into something no male could ever dream of having. Co-written with KitKatPirate! Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1: Just a Normal Day?

***~Silver's POV~***

It was like any other day for me. Get up, stretch, and take a shower. However, today I just felt... different. That feeling you get when you think something big is going to happen very soon, and you don't know what is could be.

As I walked into the bathroom, I withdrew a towel from the shelf that a stack of them were waiting, and threw it onto the rack beside the shower. I reached behind the dark gray curtain, an turned the valve, water shooting from the shower seconds later.

I sighed; _what's going to happen today? Why do I have this feeling?_

I ignored it, and combed a hand through my messy red hair. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, seeing the same thing as yesterday, the day before, and many other days. Dark circles under my eyes; messy, long red hair and nothing on but my boxers.

Sighing, I discarded the boxers and stepped into the shower.

The water was relaxing, I could say. I loved the feeling it brought me. It made me feel calm and content. The sensation of warm water soaking my hair, beating on my back and running down my body felt very comforting. I splashed my face with the warm water, feeling much more awake almost instantly. Reaching for a bottle of shampoo, I opened the cap and put some into the palm of my hand, scrubbing my scalp.

I breathed in the scent of the shampoo as I scrubbed my head. It was the scent of a clear, nature-filled waterfall. Once I thought that my scalp had been thoroughly scrubbed, I rinsed the soap off, watching the suds spiral down the drain.

I was about to reach for the conditioner when I heard a loud knock on the front door.

"Silver~? Are you in here?" The knocking continued.

_I know that voice..._ I paused. _...Blue!? Why is she here?_ I sighed in frustration. _I wish she would've come later! I was having such a relaxing shower!_

I decided to turn the water off, muttering as I dried my hair. "I'm coming! Wait a minute!" I yelled so Blue could hear me. I quickly put my clothes on, wearing my usual red and black jacket. I wrapped the towel around my shoulder and walked to the front door, hearing Blue humming a tune while she waited.

I opened the door slowly, still annoyed of my shower getting interrupted.  
"Hey, Blue. What's up?" I mumbled.

Blue smiled. "Oh~ nothing much. I just wanted to talk to you a bit!" She winked.

_I guess we haven't been talking much lately. Blue's the only person I could actually talk to without feeling awkward. Its nice to have her around every once in a while._

"Oh, alright. Come in." I moved to the side, letting her inside the apartment.

She smiled at me. "It's nice to see you again, Silvy!"

"Please don't call me that..." I protested. I never enjoyed being called Silvy. It sounded so immature and childish.

"Aw, come on~ Silvy is a perfect nickname for you!" She giggled as she sat down, still smiling.

I then sat down across from Blue, sighing. "Well, here we are. What did you want to talk about?" _It better not be anything stupid!_

"I dunno. How about we just catch up? How are you, Silver?"

"I'm fine." I replied. "You?"

"I've been fine as well. Nothing really major happened..."

I rose an eyebrow. "Alright, then..." I lowered my gaze, trying to think of a different topic. "...Catch any pokemon lately?"

"Oh, yeah! I caught a Minccino a few days ago!"

"What's a... Minccino?" I had never heard of that pokemon before.

"Oh? You've never seen one? They're really common in the Unova region..."

"Never been there."

Blue giggled again. "That should explain it!" She withdrew a pokeball from her belt. "Well, I'll show you~ Go, Cherry!"

A small, pink pokemon protruded from the ball in a flash of white light. It blinked a few times, twitching its green ears before it sparkled a bit.

I blinked a few times. _Did the pokemon just sparkle?_ "Blue? Did you see that?"

"Hmm? See what? Oh! I know~ Cherry is so cute, isn't it?"

I shook my head. "No...it sparkled, kinda like my Gyarados. Is it by any chance...a shiny Pokemon?"

Blue put a finger to her lips, looking puzzled. "A shiny Pokemon? What's that?"

The minccino slowly walked up to me. "Well, they are super rare Pokemon that are a different color than usual." I pet Cherry on its head. It seemed to like me.

Blue's eyes sparkled with surprise. "Oh wow! Really? I didn't know Cherry was so special!"

I couldn't help but grin a bit. "Yeah, my Gyarados is a shiny too. That's why its red instead of blue."

Blue giggled. "I always wondered about that."

The small pink pokemon cooed softly, looking up at me with its wide, amber-colored eyes. I smiled a bit, letting the minccino crawl up my leg and sit on my lap. It made a noise similar to a giggle before brushing its long, fluffy tail across my face. The fur was soft, and made my nose tickle.

"Aw, she likes you, Silvy~" Blue cried, trying not to laugh as her pokemon crawled onto my head, burying its face in my hair.

I felt a chill go down my spine; and I proceeded to sneeze, sending Cherry tumbling off my back and onto the couch beside me.

That's when Blue burst out laughing.

"Awwww! That's so cute!" Blue's eyes continued to sparkle as Cherry sat up, blinking at me with its beautiful golden eyes.

I looked into those eyes, and was instantly reminded of someone I knew.

_Gold has amber eyes..._

I instantly started to remember Gold. The last time I saw him was about a week ago. He needed help with some kids he was babysitting for pocket money, and apparently I was a candidate.

_I wonder if he's doing alright. I haven't talked to him since..._

Blue's soft voice instantly pulled me from my thoughts. "Silver? Silveer~?"

I looked at her, wondering why she had a weird look on her face.

"Yeah, Blue?"

"Why are you... blushing?" Blue questioned, giggling afterward.

I flinched. "W-what? I'm not blushing!"

"You totally are! Come on... who is it~?" Blue asked as her minccino ran up onto her lap.

I gulped. I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not, considering I liked being the only one that knew. I turned away from Blue's watchful eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on Silvy. You can't lie to me. I see right through you. Now...who is it~?"

"I don't have feelings for anyone." I replied the best I could. "I..."

Should I tell her? What if she hates me for liking another guy? _It's not normal..._

"Come on, Silvy~" Blue cooed, looking at me with her sapphire eyes. "I don't mind who you like."

I hesitated. I never wanted to tell anyone; not even Gold himself about my feelings. It was much too complicated... and_wrong._

"Please? Come on, Silvy! We grew up together! You can trust me."

I opened my mouth to speak, but the words died on my tongue. _It's one word!_ I yelled at myself. I gulped the lump in my throat, and whispered softly. "...Gold."

Blue gasped, and for a moment I was terrified. Did she hate me? Did she think I was weird?

"Awe, Silver~! I never knew you liked Gold!" She giggled.

My eyes widened. Blue didn't care that Gold was a guy?

"U-uh...yeah... whatever. Can we change the subject, please?" I asked, scratching the back of my head.

Blue just nodded, even though on the inside I knew she was practically screaming with joy. "Oh! I know!" She squeaked as she started to rummage through her purse. Moments later, she pulled out something with a blue wrapper. "I dare you to eat this" She said deviously as she threw the mysterious item at me. I caught it, and started to inspect it.

_Is this a... rare candy?_

"Blue...I could get extremely sick from this..."

"Are you backing down from a challenge, Silver~?" Blue cooed, looking at me with a grin.

I grunted. _Only weak people say no to a challenge!_ I unwrapped the candy, plopping it into my mouth. It was soft, and it tasted disgusting, but I couldn't show Blue that I was weak.

Blue giggled when I finally finished the wretched candy, if it should even be called that.

"So...? How's it taste?"

I looked at her. "I don't feel very well..." I felt a sudden pain in my lower stomach, and I yelped, eyes widening on their own. The pain intensified, and I winced, holding my stomach in my arms.

"Silver, are you alright?" Blue asked me, growing concerned.

I nodded slowly, feeling the pain slowly ebbing away. I noticed that my eyes had a few tears in then, and I blinked several times until they disappeared. "...That thing was disgusting, Blue..."

Blue giggled again. "I just wanted to lighten things up with a good old dare~"

I nodded, beginning to notice that I was beginning to feel nauseous. I shuddered a bit. "Um... please excuse me for a moment..." I stood, holding my stomach as I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. The nauseous feeling suddenly intensified ten-fold and I rushed to the toilet, retching and coughing.

_Well, there goes yesterday's dinner..._

I groaned once I was done, feeling lightheaded as I flushed the toilet. I shakily got to my feet, looking at myself in the mirror. My face was paler than usual...

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Silver, are you okay?" I heard Blue's muffled voice through the door.

"I'm fine..." I replied, trying to sound normal as I stepped out of the bathroom. Blue was holding my cellphone to her ear as I walked out. I was about to ask her why she was using my phone and not her own, but she started talking.

"Yeah, he says that he's fine." She paused. "...Alright, I guess I'll talk to you later..." She grinned. "Bye!" With that, she closed the phone, and smiled at me. "...You sure you're alright, Silvy? You were in there for a while. You look pale."

"I'm fine, Blue." I replied. "...Who were you talking to on my phone?"

Blue grinned sheepishly. "Gold called."

I froze. "You... didn't tell him anything, did you?"

Blue giggled again. "No, of course not! In fact, he wanted to go meet up with you at the park!"

_The park of all places?_ I was confused. _Why would Gold want to see me?_

"Why would Gold want to see me at the park?" I asked curiously.

Blue winked. "He said he wanted to talk to you. I didn't tell him anything though!"

Now I got suspicious. _Why would Gold want to talk to me all of a sudden? Its not like anything was coming up._

I sighed. " Does he want to meet me there now?"

Blue nodded, giggling. "He said he would be there in about 10 minutes."

I put my hand to my forehead. "What about you? Where will you go?" I didn't like the idea of Blue staying in my apartment without my supervision. No matter how close we are.

Blue put a finger to her lips. " Oh, I guess I'll get going. You need to go meet up with Gold~!"

I blushed slightly. _She probably thought this was a date._

"Well? Go on! Shoo shoo~!" Blue grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to the front door.

I grabbed my keys on the holder next to the door and walked out, Blue following me. "Uh...see ya Blue. It was nice to talk again."

Blue smiled. "Don't worry about it, Silvy~."

"Blue! I told you not to call me that!"

She started to chuckle. "Oops~ Sorry! Have fun with Gold!" She walked off into the opposite direction I was going.

I sighed as I locked my front door, putting my keys in my pocket afterwards. I felt something already inside there...

I pulled it out. _A mint? Ugh, I bet Blue put one in my pocket! How does she do that?_ I shrugged, placing the mint in my mouth anyway. I walked down the stairs that led to the outside after putting my keys in my pocket. As I made my way down the street towards the park, I gave myself time to think.

_Why does Gold want to talk with me?_

I really wanted to know why Gold would want to talk. Why not just talk on the phone while he was talking with Blue?

Was it personal?

I shuddered at the thought of having a personal conversation with someone I secretly had feelings for.

_...Its not like he has feelings for me. Why get all worried about it? He probably just needs help with another chore._


	2. Chapter 2: Admitting

When I walked inside the park, I noticed that there were not many people there.

_Its only 9:00 in the morning! Why would anyone be here?_

I scanned the area, looking for Gold. I saw him on the bench next to he fountain, also looking around. I sighed, and started to walk toward him. His golden eyes were watching me.

_He must know I'm here now..._

"Hey, Silver! Come sit down!" Gold waved.

When I walked closer, I sat on the bench, trying to sit as far away from Gold as possible, just in case he tried anything.

"So? Hows it going?" Gold asked happily.

I groaned. Why couldn't Gold just cut to the chase? I know he didn't want me here only to chit chat.

"Gold, why do you want to talk to me?"

Gold smiled faintly. "I just wanted to hang out." He said softly.

"But at nine o'clock in the morning?" I asked, looking at him.

Gold shrugged. "I dunno. I just wanted to spend some time with you for the day." His smile widened. "Is that alright?"

I didn't really have anything to do for today, so I nodded. "Fine, whatever."

His amber eyes seemed to be glowing in happiness. "Yay! Hey, lets go into the woods!" Gold had an excited look in his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. _The woods? Out of all the places? I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a nice little walk there._ I shrugged. "Sure...but why the woods?"

Gold got up from the bench, wiping dirt from his pants. "I dunno. The woods are cool."

I stood up, following him to the trail. We had to jump over a wooden fence to get inside, and my stomach wasn't cooperating right now. Gold was about to hop over, until I interrupted him with a question.

"Gold? Can you help me over the fence? My stomach doesn't feel too good."

Gold stopped mid-hop. "Oh yeah, Blue told me about that rare candy. I'll pick you up."

I felt my face getting hot. "I don't need to be picked up! Just give me a boost!"

Gold laughed, and my face got hotter. "Alright alright, hurry up." He bent down a bit in front of the fence, cupping both of his hands. I quickly bounced on his hands and he threw me over. I landed on my feet, Gold coming moments later.

"You okay?" He put his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged him off. "Yeah, I'm fine." My face felt normal, so I assumed that I wasn't blushing anymore. Thank Arceus.

"Alright, then." He smiled at me, and I simply stared ahead. "Let's just follow the trail so we won't get lost." He told me.

I nodded, and we started our walk.

-

Around the middle of our walk, I felt another wave of pain wash over me and I grunted, stopping and holding my stomach.

Gold stopped a moment later. He turned to face me. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." I gasped. "My stomach just hurts." But in reality, I felt as though my insides were being torn apart. I felt myself begin to tremble, and my legs felt like jelly. I began to lose my balance.

"Woah! Hey, Silver! What's wrong?" Gold rushed to my side.

"N-nothing. I'm fine..." I gasped as another sharp pain entered my stomach. I fell to the ground, my balance failing me.

"Silver!? You're not fine! You look like you're about to pass out!" Gold knelt down beside my body.

I rolled to my side, still holding my stomach for dear life. The pain slowly started to fade. I wish I had never ate that rare candy. I felt like I was dying!

I propped myself up with my elbow, breathing heavily. Gold was staring at me with an intense glare.

"If you're feeling that bad, we should go home." Gold told me, helping me find my feet.

I slowly nodded, face feeling hot again. The pain was almost gone, but it was soon replaced with nausea. I shuddered, feeling something rising up to my throat. I tried to swallow it back down, and it only helped for a few moments before I twitched uncontrollably, leaning forward and throwing up again.

"Whoa!" Gold backed away, and I fell over again. "What did that rare candy do to you?!" He looked like he was panicking. I could tell from his expression that he was conflicting on what he should do. Right now, I just wanted to go home.

"Gold... just take me home." I muttered, throat burning. He nodded, and lifted me up. His grasp was gentle, and I already felt myself drifting asleep...

-

When I woke up, I was lying on my couch, I turned over and saw Gold sitting on the floor in front of me. He had his back toward me, so he didn't know I was awake yet.

I poked him on his head and he turned to face me.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty! You feel okay?" Gold grinned.

I slowly got up. "Yeah, I'm fine...why did you stay here? You could've gone back to your house and left me or something." I started to rub my head. I had a terrible headache.

Gold frowned. "Why would I leave you when you're so sick? I wouldn't be a good friend if I did that."

_Friend..._ I smiled inwardly at that word. Gold was the only one I was really friends with other than Blue. Though he was a pain in the ass at times, and was stubborn, I still grew to like the guy.

"Hey... Silver?"

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?"

"You were just staring at me for a minute, there. You sure you're alright?"

I nodded slowly. "I feel... relatively normal." I felt a little odd in my stomach area, but I was sure that it was just the leftover effects from the rare candy.

"Why did you eat that thing anyway?" Gold asked me.

"Blue dared me to. We were talking about something that I didn't really want to talk about, and I asked to change the subject. And she dared me to eat it."

"Heh." Gold chuckled. "I guess it made you feel that way because it's meant for pokemon, not humans."

"Well, duh." I retorted, rolling my eyes. _Once again, you're stating the obvious!_

"So... what were you and Blue talking about before she dared you to eat the candy?"

I froze. _Gold can't know! It would be awkward and he would probably hate me!_

"...That's none of your concern." I closed my eyes, just wanting to disappear right now.

Gold looked at me with puppy eyes, his lip quivering. "Why wont you tell me, Silver?" He said in a toddler like voice. "I thought we were buddies."

He started sniffling, but I knew it was fake. He always did this whenever he wanted something from me. It always worked too!

"Its none of your business, Gold!" I looked at the wall. Anything but his face was good right now.

He stopped pouting, and stayed silent. _Good. Perhaps he won't bother me about it anymore-_

Gold suddenly had an arm wrapped around my shoulder; and I flinched heavily, a wave of adrenaline coursing through my body.

"L-let go!" I cried, face burning.

"Not until you tell me what you and Blue were talking about~!" He replied cheerfully.

I tried to break free from Gold's grip, but he seemed to have arms made of iron.

"We weren't talking about anything important! Let go!" I tried to struggle free, but Gold just held me harder, making my face heat up more.

"That answer isn't good enough~" Gold chuckled a bit. I was still thrashing against him.

"Gold! Let me go! I'll tell you if you do!"

"Nope! It's the other way around! You have to tell me first!"

_Fine! I'll tell you! But don't think it will be specific!_

"Fine! We were talking about you! Now let me go!" I felt my face get hotter, if that was even possible.

Gold paused, looking stunned for a moment before letting go of me. I backed away, trying to cool my face down.

"Me...? Why were you talking about me?"

"None of your concern." I growled, still blushing. _Damn it! Why can't I control my feelings?! _

Gold paused, then nodded. "Fine. I won't ask why you were talking about me."

I wanted to tell him. I really did! But... _I don't want him to think of me as weird for it._ "Gold, I..." The words died on my tongue.

"What?" He asked, eyes sparking with interest.

"I... I like you, alright?!" I glared at his face. I wanted to see his reaction.

Gold's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. I swore that he was blushing a tiny bit.

_Does he feel the same?_

I decided to look at the floor. "Well...say something. Its okay if you think I'm weird or-"

I was interrupted when something prevented me from talking. I thought I was choking up, but it was Gold! I tensed and made a muffled noise as his lips stayed on mine.

_Why is he kissing me? I only just said that I liked him..._

I soon relaxed into the kiss, feeling like I could explode from the several emotions I was experiencing right now.


	3. Chapter 3: Out of Control

*****LEMON ALEEERRRT XD*****

My eyes stayed shut for a long time. We simply sat there, lips connected for many long moments before Gold broke it, face burning red. Well, I'm sure mine was, too.

"...S-sorry..." Was all that he could say.

I was speechless. He just kissed me! After I told him that I liked him, he kissed me! My mind was all over the place, and I couldn't think of anything other than the fact that Gold himself did it!

"Y-y...ah...b-bu." I tried talking, but nothing in English came out of my mouth.

Gold shook his head. "You don't have to say anything... you can kick me out if you want, but... I just wanted to let you know that I feel the same. I guess my actions spoke better than my words." He chuckled afterward, attempting to release some tension.

"Mmph..." I could still feel my face burning from everything that just happened. I couldn't talk, sadly, so I just hugged him. He was a bit hesitant to hug back, but he did eventually.

I finally managed to speak. "It's alright." I whispered in his ear.

I felt him relax under me, and we stayed like that for a while, in each other's embrace. It felt very nice, having his arms around me...

Gold moved a bit, and I released him. He stared at me, eyes half open like he was tired.

"Are you tired?" I asked him. "You can sleep on the couch if you'd like."

He shook his head. "No. I'm just thinking..." He looked down, eyes clouded with thought.

"Well, what are you thinking about?" I asked, a little irritated.

"I don't know. It's just so... great, you know? I've always liked you; not _like_ like, but friend like. I didn't start feeling otherwise until a few weeks ago."

I rose an eyebrow. _Gold has _liked_ me for a few weeks? How was he able to hide it so well?_

"Why didn't you tell me you had feelings?" I asked him.

Gold shrugged. "I guess I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same. I mean, the big bad Silver falling for a guy like me? I thought it was highly illogical." He started to smile.

"How did you hide it so well? I always blushed like an idiot around you."

Gold chuckled. "Silver, you've seen me in action. I don't get super red whenever I'm hit on or something. I think that's just you."

I blushed from embarrassment, glaring at him. "S-shut up."

"You look adorable when you're mad." Gold chuckled softly, smiling. "Well, I'm just happy that you feel the same way." He wrapped his arms around me once again, and I accepted the embrace. He brought his face to the side of my neck, breathing in the scent of my hair. "Your hair smells nice." He whispered in my ear.

I buried my head on his shoulder. He started to play with my hair, twirling it between his fingers. His breath tickled my neck and sent chills down my spine. But these chills felt different from regular chills.

I shivered. Feeling Gold's warm breath against my neck made me feel a sensation that I had never felt before. It felt... so right. So warm...

I shuddered when I felt his lips press against my neck. It felt so strange, and yet, it felt very nice... I sighed in comfort, feeling his lips twitch into a smirk before adding a little more pressure into the kiss.

It actually began to send a burning sensation across my neck and face. I yelped when he gently nipped at my neck with his teeth. I twitched at the feeling; letting out a soft cry as he detached his lips from my neck.

"G-gold, what are you trying to pull?" I asked, my voice cracking.

Gold smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about." He crashed his lips to mine. I noticed he was starting to unzip my jacket.

I quickly broke the kiss, face burning. "G-gold! What are you doing!?" I shrieked. This was going a little far...

He ignored my question and slipped my jacket off. He pulled the collar of my T-shirt down, planting kisses on my collarbone.

tried not to make any sounds as he sucked on my collarbone. His hands rubbed against my back, his cold fingertips sending chill after chill down my spine. "Nnngh... Gold, stop it..." I moaned, trying to get him off.

He smirked, looking down at me with love-filled amber eyes. "Why should I?" He cooed, trailing his finger across my belly.

"Mmph! Please stop...~" I closed my eyes tight, trying not to make any noises.

His fingers went from my belly to the button on my jeans. I felt myself stiffen.

"Come on, Silver~ You know you want to." Gold whispered huskily in my ear before proceeding to nibble on my earlobe.

I winced. All I knew was that Gold was definitely trying to seduce me.

_And it's working, too._

I squirmed in his arms. "Gold... please stop..." I quickly put my hand to my mouth, trying to silence any noise coming from me.

He managed to unbutton my jeans, and was working on the zipper. I squirmed and pulled my hand away from my mouth, a wave of adrenaline washing over me. "G-get off, Gold!" I cried, wincing at how high pitched it was. My heart was thumping heavily in my chest as he ignored me, unzipping my jeans.

"It'll be alright, Silvy~" He whispered in my ear before kissing my lips again. I jumped slightly when his tongue darted out of his mouth and across my lips.

"Mmm!" My cry of protest was muffled by his lips as he forced his tongue between my lips and into my mouth.

It tasted horrible at first, but then after a few moments I began to relax again. His mouth tasted unique; like nothing I had never tasted before. His tongue met mine, and Gold completely pinned me down, our tongues waging war against one another.

He broke the kiss, and a thin trail of drool still kept us connected. I stared up at Gold, trying to regulate my breathing as he continued to fiddle with my jeans, trying to pull them off while wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"G-gold~." I moaned, my eyes half lidded with lust.

Gold cupped my face with his hand, the other still working at my jeans. "Its okay." He mumbled as he discarded the jeans somewhere.

I tried to take more shallow breaths, but I just ended up breathing more heavily. I'm pretty sure the image of me right now was driving Gold insane. Pinned down, blushing heavily, hair sprawled out in all directions...

_Heh... I can imagine it in my head right now..._

He started to pull up my shirt slowly, making me squirm beneath him.

I decided it was time to take some of his clothes off too. I pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, making tiny noises in the back of my throat.

Gold smirked, then let me take his shirt off. I stared at him with tired eyes, taking in his figure. I could now see his a-little-more-than-moderate muscles across his arms and chest.

_No wonder he'd been able to carry me so easily..._ that thought was on the back of my mind as he leaned in and kissed my neck again, suckling and nibbling on the skin.

"Nnngh..." I grunted as his kisses, bites and licks trailed up and across my neck. I was sure that my neck was dotted with bruises at this point, but I could care less.

All that mattered was right here, right now.

But then again, we only just confessed to one another! Why is this happening?

Those thoughts were driven from my mind as I looked up at Gold, eyes half-closed.

Gold looked down at me, eyes equally clouded with lust. He chuckled a bit. "Hmm... looks like someone's getting excited." When he said those words, I immediately blushed uncontrollably.

With no more words, he bent down and kissed my neck tenderly. His nips and kisses trailed down my belly, sending chill after pleasurable chill down my spine.

His hands fondled with my boxers, and he managed to pull them down. Very slowly, he slid them down my legs and discarded them completely.

I gulped nervously. I had a very good idea of what was to come, and I tried to cover myself to the best of my ability.

However, my resistance was futile, and his touch made me groan loudly. Never before had I experienced something like this.

I couldn't make any more noise when his lips met mine once again.

"A-ahhh..." I let out as his hands fondled with me. His gentle, yet firm touch was enough to make pleasure sing throughout my body; hypnotizing me...

I felt his soft hand enclose on my erection, and began sliding it up and down.

My mind was screaming with lust. "Mmm... aahhh..." I arched my back, chills continuing to crawl slowly down my spine. Gold looked down at me, smiling faintly.

After a few minutes of getting this heavenly treatment, my stomach began to feel as though it was boiling over. "Ahhh...!" before the pleasure could get any more intense, his hand left my eretion, causing me to groan in complaint.

Gold said nothing, but he kissed my neck, trailing downwards.

"Augh..." I hissed. "W-why did you stop... AHH!" I didn't get to finish as something warm and wet enclosed around my erection, causing me to pretty much scream in pleasure. I winced, truing to get used to the amazing feeling.

But that means...

Opening my eyes a few moments later, I looked down, and my eyes met with Gold's.

He stared at me with wide amber eyes, his mouth covering most of me.

Yup I knew it.

At this point, I could control myself no longer.

"G-Gold...! Oh my God... H-holy shi-GOLD! I bucked my hips uncontrollably, sending my erection down his throat along with my seed as I came. I couldn't help it. I had never gotten into sexual activity, but now I was wondering why I hadn't.

My mind was fuzzy, and I panted as I heard Gold's gagging and swallowing. I stared at the ceiling.

_If I had known that felt that good..._

Gold kissed me again as he fiddled with his jeans. I could taste myself, and it was a little disturbing.

He managed to kick his jeans off, showing his erection through his boxers. I was just trying to remember how to breathe.

Gold was still pinning me down, his amber eyes staring into mine.

"You alright, Silvy~?"

I couldn't even answer. I was panting too much. I didn't even think I had to answer him, though. My flustered face must have said it all.

He just smirked down at me. "It'll be alright, Silvy~" He whispered in my ear. His fingers wiped the sweat off my cheeks, gently stroking the soft skin.

I closed my eyes, my head spinning all over the place. I was beginning to calm down, and could now breathe properly. What exactly was going on? Why was Gold...

"G-Gold... we can't..." I rasped.

"Why not?" He asked me.

"W-we're both guys..."

"Like that's gonna stop me~" Those words made me feel as though my heart had skipped a beat.

_Oh my God, if I wasn't drunk with bliss, I would punch you in the face right now..._

"B-but how does this even w-work...?' I didn't know how guys had sex, considering we were both guys.

_How do you even do it?_

Gold faintly smiled. "Ill show you how it works." He raised up three fingers and put them in front of my mouth. "Suck my fingers."

I raised an eyebrow. _What do Golds fingers have to do with this?_ But I obeyed him anyway.

Once Gold figured that his fingers were wet enough, he grabbed my thighs and spread my legs.

_What the fuck!?_

"G-gold! W-what-"

"Shhh." Gold put a finger to my lips. "This might feel weird, but it will get get better, I promise."

I felt one of his fingers brush against my entrance, and I immediately flinched, trying to stop him from doing it. He stayed calm, however, and my legs again. He slowly slid it in, and I was met with a very odd sensation.

_He was right. It does feel weird..._

I tried to relax, but it was rather difficult with him slowly pumping his finger. He then added another finger, and it began to sting very slightly, causing me to squirm.

"Shh... just relax." Gold murmured. He proceeded to kiss me, licking my bottom lip gently.

After a few minutes, the stinging sensation was replaced with a small amount of foreign pleasure. It felt so strange, yet so good... I tried my best to keep silent as Gold's fingers went a bit faster. But I couldn't help myself. "G-gold~"

Gold smirked and added the third finger, making me gasp in pleasure. He slowed down, and started to spread his fingers.

I looked at him, slightly annoyed. "Wh... why...?"

Gold grinned, pulling his fingers out of me. "It's gonna get better, Silvy~"

He pulled down his boxers, kicking them off somewhere. He looked around the living room.

'What is he looking for?'

I just closed my eyes, panting and trying to calm myself down. After a few minutes, I felt something cold press against me. My eyes shot open when I saw Gold trying to steady himself in front of my entrance.

"Gold..." I looked at him, breathing heavily.

After a few moments, Gold managed to steady himself. He looked a little nervous.

I too was a little unnerved, but my mind was too fogged up to really care.

Gold took a deep breath, then slowly pushed inside of me. I tensed, it felt weird and it hurt. Even though he already did this with his fingers, this was...longer and bigger.

Once Gold got his length completely inside of me, he stared into my eyes.

_What is he waiting for? My permission?_

I slowly nodded. "You can move..."

He cupped my face with both of his hands as he thrust inside me. It hurt at first, sending wave after wave of a faint pain across my body. However, that pain soon faded into pleasure. A very strong pleasure. I grabbed his wrist and closed my eyes. This feeling was so intense...

"A-ahhh!" I let out, squirming beneath him as he continued to thrust.

He looked like he was straining himself. Perhaps he was trying not to go any faster, in case he hurts me?

I decided I wanted him to enjoy himself too. "G-gold~...ahh...faster."

Gold quickly sighed and went faster. He moved his hands next to my head and closed his eyes. I also noticed he was breathing a bit hard.

My moans were getting louder with every thrust. I arched my back when Gold managed to hit something deep inside me.

"G-gold~! A-ahh...nngh...Mmph..." I closed my eyes tighter, finding it hard to realize that I was actually having sex...with Gold!

While at the same time, I wanted to pummel Gold for doing this to me. This was so wrong! So very wrong!

But I didn't care. It felt too good to even attempt to stop Gold.

"Oh God...Gold..." My hands immediately gripped his shoulders as I felt my stomach knot up. I weakly opened my eyes and saw Gold looking straight me. His breathing came out in short gasps and I could tell he was about to climax too.

"S-silver...~" He moaned and gave a hard thrust that made my entire body jolt.

I arched my back, feeling a large wave of euphoria wash over my senses. It was powerful enough to make me almost scream in ecstasy.

My scream seemed to set Gold off, because I heard him grunt loudly, and felt a strange sensation of my entrance being filled with a liquid. I shuddered, my stomach feeling wet and sticky. Stars swirled about my vision, and my head pounded faintly.

"Ah... hah..." Gold panted on top of me, his shoulders slumped.

He took a few more breaths then slid out of me. I felt weird and somehow...empty.

I still couldn't believe we just did that, though. We literally just confessed to one another!

I felt terribly exposed, so I hurriedly grabbed my shirt off the floor and tried to cover myself with it.

Gold looked at me and smirked, still a bit breathless. "Ah... bet you enjoyed that..."

I couldn't find a way to reply to that. I was too tired to really care. I looked around, my vision fuzzy. I found that we were still in the living room, and there was a white stain on the floor.

_Eh, I'll take care of that later._

I closed my eyes, feeling extremely tired. I felt my body fall backwards, and heard Gold's concerned call. But I didn't care. All I wanted right now was sleep. The last thing I noticed was Gold's arms around me before I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Wake-up Call

I fluttered my eyes open, squinting as the morning light blared into my room. I turned over, wondering why I was on a side of the bed instead of the middle. I always sleep in the middle.

Then I froze.

There he was, Gold, sleeping peacefully next to me. His hair was a complete mess, sprawled out over the pillow.

_Why is he in my bed?! Why is he even here?! And why am I naked?!_

I thought hard, rubbing my temples. I got sick...Gold brought me home...

_Oh shit! I forgot! I confessed to Gold... and then... wow. Did I actually do that with him?_

I started to feel disgusted as I remembered last night. I turned to my side when I heard Gold stir.

"Hey, Silvy..." He whispered. He sounded tired, voice raspy.

I tried to ignore him, but to no avail. He wrapped an arm around me, cuddling against my back. His face was buried in my messy hair, and his soft, hot breaths made me shudder.

"Are you alright, Gold?" I asked tiredly, turning my head to face him. His face was flushed, and he smiled faintly at me, amber eyes half-closed.

"Never... better..." Gold yawned loudly and fell back asleep.

I sighed, and I started to get that weird feeling again. I still felt something was gonna happen... so it wasn't this? I don't know anything else that could occur that would be bigger than _this,_ so why did I still have this feeling?

I shrugged, and decided to ignore it again. _I will find out soon enough._ I was starting to get drowsy under Gold's hold and I soon drifted off to sleep...

-  
"Ugh..."

I was awoken by Gold's groaning. I opened my eyes, wincing from the sunlight that filtered through the window.

"Gold...?" I turned around, and saw Gold facing away from me, covered in my blanket. I sat up, and I felt blood rushing into my head. "Nnngh!" I held my head, trying to calm the dizziness. Once the throbbing in my head began to fade, I turned back to Gold. "Gold...? Gold, are you okay?" I reached an arm out to him, but stopped when Gold groaned again. "Gold? What's wrong?"

_Don't tell me I got him sick!_

Gold turned to me, one eye closed. "I'm fine, Silvy, I just don't feel good."

"Gold! I might have gotten you sick!"

Gold sat up, his hand holding his head. "It's not your fault, so don't, urg... feel bad." Gold mumbled, groaning halfway in his sentence.

I looked away. _Now Gold was ill. Just great._ "...I'll go get some medicine." I muttered, slowly getting up off the bed. I then remembered that I was still naked, and blushed heavily, grabbing one of the blankets and wrapping it around my waist. I walked out of the room, and went into the kitchen.

With a tired sigh, I opened the medicine cabinet, grabbing a few stomach tablets. I groggily looked at them, still feeling exhausted. I then grabbed a cup, filling it with cold water. I dropped the tablets inside, and watched them slowly dissolve. I got a spoon, and mixed up the water before putting the spoon in the sink.

I grabbed the cup, and walked back into the bedroom, where Gold was laying. "Drink this." I told him, handing him the cup.

Gold happily took the cup, chugging down the medicine. He sighed of relief, then looked at me and gave me the cup. "Thanks, Silvy."

I just nodded. Seemed like we were both sick now, we couldn't exactly do anything. We were just stuck indoors.

"So... now what?" Gold asked me.

I was still utterly exhausted. "...I just want to go back to sleep..." I mumbled, laying back down on the bed. I yawned, curling up a bit.

I felt a blanket drift over me, and I looked up tiredly at Gold, who wrapped both of our bodies in the blanket. He then laid down beside me, in the same position as before.

"I'm not tired," I heard him whisper in my ear. "but I'll still lay down with you."

I nodded slowly, already dosing off.

It felt so right, being here beside Gold. It didn't matter that we were both guys. It didn't matter if we used to be rivals. All that mattered was that he and I were no together.

Hopefully, forever...

* * *

I was in the kitchen, making dinner, while Gold was playing videogames in the living room.

I didn't know what he was playing. It looked like some sort of platformer.

Gold wanted stroganoff, which was a pain considering I have never made it before. He told me that its kinda like spaghetti, but better.

"DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!" Gold started yelling at the television.

_Did he die again?_

"ITS ALWAYS THE SAME FUCKING SPOT!"

_Yeah, he died again._

I gave the noodles a final stir before turning the stove off. I walked over to Gold, deciding to watch him while the food cooled.

When I looked at his face, he had the most determined look in history.

_He's such a dork_

After about four minutes of watching Gold fail, the food was about cooled off. I got us both some bowls and silverware. Gold put some stroganoff into our bowls, I got us some drinks.

Gold huffed angrily as he sat down with his food and drink. "I hate that game!" He complained to me as I too sat down.

"It's a video game, Gold. Get over it." I chuckled at his expression.

"Hmph!" He glared down at his food, taking a bite from it. "...This tastes very good, Silvy." He grinned at me.

_Wow, what a mood swing._

I nodded, starting to eat as well. I had to admit, it was very good. I reached for my drink, when a sudden wave of nausea washed over me, and I faltered, feeling a burning sensation well up my throat.

"Silver!" I felt Gold's arms around me as I threw up all over the floor and on my lap. I shuddered, breathing heavily as Gold rubbed my back up and down gently.

I felt uncontrollable tears well up in my eyes, and I tried not to make them noticeable to Gold. But of course, he saw them.

"Silver, are you okay?" He asked me. I tried to think of an answer, but no words would come to mind.

I felt as sick as I did four weeks ago, except it wasn't as painful.

I gasped as pain stabbed my stomach.

_Fuck, not again! I haven't eaten anymore rare candies...so why am I sick?!_

"Silver!? Are you okay? You look as white as a froslass!" He continued rubbing my back. I started to feel better. The pain went away and I didn't feel nauseous.

"Yeah... I'm fine, Gold. Let me clean this up."

Gold patted my back softly. "No, I'll clean this up, you go take a shower."

I sighed. Gold wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Alright."

I went to our bedroom, grabbing clean clothes from my dresser.

_That food was so good! Now I can't eat it because I'll just throw it up! Why am I sick again anyway?! Gold recovered quickly when he got sick, and I got better a few days after him! There was absolutely no reason for me to get sick!_

No reason...

I closed my eyes for a few moments, trying to calm my splitting headache. I pulled my pants off, all while turning the water in the shower on. I muttered to myself as I took the rest of my clothes off. I shivered a bit, looking at my reflection in the mirror. The dark circles that were always under my eyes looked darker than usual, and I was extremely pale, as Gold told me.

I stepped into the shower, and I gasped as the cold water made contact with my skin. I shivered, shakily reaching for the valve to heat the water up a bit.

_I don't think I've ever felt so... horrible in my life._

I barely did anything in the shower. I just stood, trying to keep my balance as the water soaked my body. I eventually attempted to wash my hair, but as soon as I picked the bottle of shampoo up off the shower's shelf, It slipped easily out of my hand and fell to the floor with a loud 'CLUNK.'

I groaned in annoyance, and leaned forward to pick the bottle up. I nearly lost my balance and slipped, but I managed to pick it up. Straitening myself, my vision clouded and I felt blood rushing into my head. I felt the shampoo slip out of my hand again, and I didn't care. With one hand I steadied myself on the wall, and with the other, I held my throbbing head.

_I need to get out of here._

I slowly turned the water off, feeling very cold seconds later. I made my way out, wrapped a towel tightly around my body and shivered, trying to warm up.

_Why am I feeling like this?_

I heard a knock on the door. "Silver? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm f-f-fine." I replied, shivering.

_Gold might come in here. I should put my clothes on. That will help me warm up._

I grabbed my boxers and slipped them on, still keeping the towel over me. I hurried and grabbed my baggy sweatpants and the old T-shirt I brought it and slipped it on.

_I'm still freezing, and my head feels like its going to explode._

I turned the light off and opened the door, still having the towel around me. Gold was standing in front of the door, a worried look on his face.

I said nothing, but I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Gold, feeling myself shivering. He seemed stunned for a moment, but then he wrapped his arms around me. I instantly felt a little warmer, but it wasn't enough.

My head hurt so much! I felt tears filling my eyes, but I didn't do anything about it and let them fall.

"Silver, are... you alright...?" He asked me.

"My head hurts..." I whispered. "I'm so cold..."

He brought a hand to my head, gently stroking my soaking wet hair. I had never felt so terrible in my life... why was I feeling like this now?!

I couldn't find an answer. It didn't make any sense. I buried my face in his shoulder, trying not to cry. "My head..."

"Silver... maybe we should take you to the hospital." Gold murmured.

I didn't want to shake my head, that made my head hurt more. "No, Gold. I'm fine. I just want to lay down."

"Look at you! You're freezing... you can sleep tonight. But tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctor. I can't stand to see you in so much pain... " Golds voice trailed off to a whisper as he hugged me tighter.

I just wanted to get warm under the covers in my bedroom.

"Can you carry me to bed, Gold? My head hurts when I walk."

_What an embarrassing question!_ I mentally smacked myself for sounding so weak.

Gold nodded. "Yeah, sure." He released me from our hug and picked me up, bridal style. He then carefully walked to our bedroom and gently place me on the bed, pulling the covers over my shoulder.

He laid down beside me, shielding me with his body and warming me up. I was already beginning to feel better, even though my head was still throbbing heavily.

I closed my eyes, relaxing underneath Gold's embrace. Hopefully, there was nothing wrong with me. But I guess I was going to find out tomorrow...


	5. Chapter 5: Hospital Visit Part One

I woke up, the room still pitch black.

_What time is it?_

I moved my head toward the alarm clock on my nightstand.

3:27 a.m.

_Why am I waking up this early!? Im nowhere near a morning person!_

That was until I felt an overwhelming sensation in my throat.

_Oh no...not again!_

Golds arms were still wrapped around me tightly, but I tore threw his grip quickly and rushed to the bathroom. I knelt in front of the toilet and vomited, my headache coming back.

_Oh, fucking hell!_

I'm pretty sure I woke Gold up. I was also pretty sure he was about to get me dressed to go to the hospital.

I flushed the toilet, hold my head as I tried to stand up. Of course, my balance failed and I just flopped on my butt, groaning in pain. I heard footsteps coming toward the bathroom. Probably Gold.

He stopped at the doorway, fully clothed and his car keys in his hand. "Alright, Silv. Lets go." His eyes looked tired, but he probably didn't care.

He helped me find my feet, and led me outside. The cold, autumn night air made me flinch and I shivered. He led me down the apartment building's stairs and towards my car.

It was strange, really. Having someone else drive me somewhere... But I didn't care. All I could really think about was my throbbing head; and even then, that too was hard to think about.

Gold unlocked the door to the car, and opened it. He unlocked the rest of the doors before leading me back around and into the passenger's seat. When I sat down, another horrid chill went down my spine and I shuddered.

He took off his jacket, and wrapped it around me.

"I-I don't need this..." I muttered, trying to sound defiant. But Gold shook his head.

"You need it more than I do."

Before I could reply he closed my door. As he went around the other side, I buckled my seat belt. He slid into his seat and started the car, turning on the heat afterwards. He closed his door and backed out of the parking lot.

The hospital was around ten minutes away, so I was able to take a power nap. Gold made sure not to take any sharp turns so he wouldn't bang my head on the window.

* * *

I woke up with Gold tapping my shoulder. The hospital's bright lights made my head hurt a bit more. I opened my door, Gold already outside in front of it.

_He probably thinks I'll fall again._

I slowly got out of the car, being careful with my throbbing head. I closed my door, wrapping Gold's jacket tightly around me. It was comfy.

"Alright, lets go." Gold grabbed my hand, walking toward the front doors.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was getting really nervous; scared even. What if I had some horrible disease that could kill me? As these thoughts ran through my mind, Gold had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, supporting me the best he could. He reached a hand forward, and opened the door.

Some of the people looked up at us, then looked away, not giving much thought about our presence. Gold and I walked up to one of the main counters, where a nurse looked up at us, smiling faintly.

"Hello, how can I help you two?" She asked, giving me a somewhat sympathetic glance.

"My friend needs to see a doctor." Gold explained.

The nurse nodded. "Alright. Just go through the door to the right. There will be a waiting room you can rest in." She gestured to the door to the right of us across the room.

Gold nodded, and led me to the door. I kept my eyes shut this whole time, trying to calm throbbing headache. The creaking the door made as it opened made me flinch, wincing.

Gold rubbed the back of my head again as entered the large room. "We need to go up to the desk and give them your information." Gold whispered in my ear. I nodded, and we walked up to the counter where a different nurse was waiting.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The nurse happily asked.

"My friend needs a checkup." Gold explained

The nurse nodded, quickly glancing at me before she got a clipboard with some paperwork on it. "Just fill this out and we will be taking a look at him as soon as we can."

Gold grabbed the clipboard room and we walked back to our seats in the waiting room.

_Why isn't he giving it to me?_

Apparently, Gold thought I was too sick to fill out a few questions.

_He's such a hypochondriac._

He was murmuring to himself as he answered the questions, not asking me any of them.

'Does he really know that much about me?'

I looked down at the paper, and to my surprise, all of the information was correct. My birthdate, my age, and my full name! I was rather creeped out, but he seemed to be stuck on two things, my weight and height.

"How much do you weigh?" He whispered.

I tried to think about how much I weighed, but that made my head throb even more. However, after a few moments, I managed to remember. "126 pounds."

He nodded, writing the number down. I was rather lightweight for my age (which was 19, by the way). "How about your height?"

The number always stuck to me; the doctor told me a few years that would stay the same height for the rest of my life, after all. "5'6." I whispered.

He wrote the number down, and stood. "Wait here. I'm going to go give this to the nurse." He walked off, and I leaned back on the chair I was sitting in. I had my eyes half-lidded, and I stared off into the distance. Since it was so early in the morning, there weren't very many people in the waiting room.

_I wonder how Blue is doing..._

I haven't seen Blue since she dared me to eat the rare candy. I haven't even spoken to her about how sick I've been. Then again, I probably shouldn't. She would feel terrible if she knew what was happening to me.

Gold came back and sat down again, sighing as he did so. I looked at him.

"Gold?" I mumbled.

He turned his head to face me. "Yeah?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to suppression my headache. "What if...what if I never get better? What if I'm forever bed ridden to this hospital for the rest of my life?"

Gold frowned, obviously not pleased with my negative thoughts. "That's not going to happen, Silver. Whatever bug is in you, they will get rid of it. I promise."

I knew he was just trying to comfort me, he couldn't predict the future. But I hoped to Arceus he was right.

"Silver?"

The unknown voice interrupted our silence. We both looked up, and saw another nurse gesturing for us to come forward.

Gold stood, and helped me find my feet. We walked over to the nurse, who gave us a sympathetic glance.

"Alright. If you'll follow me, we're going to check up on Mr. Silver." She led us to a small room. She sat down on a stool beside a computer, and smiled at us. "Please, take a seat."

I immediately obliged, falling backwards onto the rather comfortable chair. I looked lazily towards the nurse and Gold, who were both staring at me.

"He doesn't look too well." The nurse commented. I felt tempted to make a sarcastic remark, but I was too tired to. "Tell me, Mr. Silver. What is wrong?"

I blinked a few times, then spoke. "I've been having stomach problems."

"What kind of problems?" She was holding a clipboard ad a pen, beginning to write things down.

"I can't keep anything down for very long. And if I do, I just throw it up later."

"Alright..." she scribbled some notes on the paper. "Anything else?"

"I lose my balance, I get horrible chills..." My voice trailed off as my had began to throb. "...And I'm having... horrible headaches..."

The nurse nodded slowly. "...Could you describe the pain? Is it throbbing? Burning?"

"Both." I whispered.

Gold gave me a worried glance as the nurse finished taking notes. She seemed to be a little stunned for a few moments before clearing her throat. "Alright..." She stood, walking towards me. "I'm going to be measuring your blood pressure."

She grabbed the blood pressure cuff while I removed Gold's jacket. She strapped the cuff on and began pumping air into it. It squeezed my arm, making the top half feel numb.

When the nurse put in as mush air as she could, she looked at the machine and pressed a button. The air in the cuff gradually came out and soften its grip around me. She wrote down the results on her clipboard and walked over to her seat, rolling to her desk.

"Alright..." The nurse took a few more notes. "Your blood pressure is a little above normal, but nothing too serious. We'll have you wait in the waiting room again until we can have one of our doctors see you. I assure that it won't take too long." She gave me a worried glance, and I could tell from her expression that something was up, and that alone was enough to make my heart jump.

_Whats wrong with me? Am I going to have to stay here forever like I predicted?_


	6. Chapter 6: Hospital Visit Part Two

Gold got up from his chair, holding out his hand to me. I took it gratefully and managed to keep my balance. I bent over, still holding Golds hand so I could pick up his jacket. We both walked back to the waiting room. Gold had his arm wrapped around my shoulder, keeping me from falling over. We sat down in the same chairs as we did before. I wrapped Gold's jacket around me again, enjoying its warmth.

"Silver...you saw her look too, right?" He was looking at the wall in though as he spoke.

I was barely able to hear myself when I replied. "Yeah..."

Gold turned his head towards me. I just looked at the ground, trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall.

_Why was I feeling so damn emotional? Normally, I wouldn't give ten-shits about what was happening!_

"Silver, it will be okay. I'm sure its just the flu or something." He put his hand on my shoulder, rubbing it gently.

I sniffed, blinking the tears away. "And what if its not just some flu, Gold? What if I'm right and I die from this illness?"

"Silver, look at me." Gold had a stern voice, one I never heard before.

I turned to him, my head throbbing harder as I did so.

"You will be fine. Stop filling your head with negative thoughts. Try to think on the bright side of things."

I slowly nodded, leaning against Gold. He still had an arm wrapped around me, and it made me feel safe. I closed my eyes, the throbbing in my head slowly going away as I dosed off.

-

"Silver... get up."

Opening my eyes, I saw Gold looking down at me. There was a doctor by his side. I blinked a few times as my headache was still dully throbbing in my head.

"You must be Silver." The doctor murmured, looking at me. "You indeed look very ill. Just follow me, and we'll get you checked up." He turned, and waited for us to get up. Gold stood, and helped me to my feet. We walked into a small room, where there was a bed and a small counter. "Alright. Before we have you lay down, we'll have you change into this gown." He picked up a large cloth from the bed, and it was indeed one of those hospital gowns.

He handed it to me and I took it lazily. Gold was about to get up in order to help me to the restroom, but it wasn't that far away. I was sure I would manage.

I slipped on the gown, folding my clothes into a neat pile afterwards. I slowly walked back to the room, the doctor was on his computer.

The doctor turned his chair around when he heard my footsteps. He smiled. "Alright, Silver. Just go ahead and sit on the bed over there."

I nodded. It seemed that my head was easing up a bit.

I sat down, holding my head. I was a little dizzy, and that didn't help the dull headache I had.

"Alright, Silver. Could you tell me what's wrong?" The doctor asked.

I paused, lowering my gaze a bit. "I've been having major stomach issues, throwing up almost everything I'm able to eat. I also wake up in the middle of the night to throw up again. I'm getting dizzy and having horrible... headaches..." I stopped talking as my head started to throb again.

While I was speaking, the doctor was typing things at a rapid pace on his computer. "I see..." He looked at his computer screen thoughtfully for a few moments before looking at me. "We're going to have to hook you up to an IV." He told me, making my heart jump.

I had never been hooked up to one of those before! I shuddered at the thought as I stared at my feet. I felt Gold's hand on my shoulder, but it felt so far away...

"It'll be fine, Silver." He murmured. "I've been in an IV before. It's not too bad."

Though I believed him, I still couldn't help but be a little concerned.

I mean, how would you feel if someone was going to sick a large needle in you!?

The doctor left to go get the equipment. He came back in a few seconds and had a nurse with him.

She looked at me and gave a sympathetic grin. The doctor rushed her over to me and she wiped my arm with a disinfectant wipe. The doctor grabbed a needle, it looked huge.

Or maybe it was just me.

I felt my eyes widen. The doctor looked at me and smiled. "This may hurt a little bit."

_Well no shit._

He slowly pushed the needle into me. I hissed at the pain, but it went away once he was done connecting the IV.

"See? I told you. Its not that bad." Gold looked at me. I gave him a glare. I just wanted to go home.

"We have to put a few fluids in your bloodstream." The doctor told me.

I turned to Gold, who sat on a chair beside me.

"I'll admit that a few of the fluids that they put in you will... make you really delirious." Gold muttered.

_Well, that's just great._

The doctor hooked a tube that was filled with a clear fluid into my IV. "Alright, I'm going to inject it into your bloodstream. It may feel a little weird." He injected the fluid, and it indeed felt very strange. What was this medicine for, anyway? "That medicine will help you calm down." He told me. He pulled out another tube.

_More medicine?_

"This one will help make the pain in your stomach and head go away for a while. However, I must warn you that it intensifies the pain in your head for a few minutes, so try to keep still."

I shuddered uncontrollably. The pain was bad enough! I clenched my fist as he injected the fluid, bracing myself for the pain.

In minute or two, my head began to feel like it was being mauled by a raged Arcanine. As the minuted slowly dragged along, my head felt as though it was going to explode!

I held my mouth open, in too much pain to even scream. Tiny noises were coming out of my throat. Gold immediately held my hand, giving me something to hold on to. I held onto it for dear life.

The pain slowly went away, and I felt a lot better. I freed Gold's hand from my death grip. I was pretty sure I might have crushed a few of his bones.

The doctor looked at me, his eyes a bit worried. "Are you alright?"

I just nodded, grateful that my head stopped throbbing completely.

Gold held his hand, which was red from my death grip. It didn't look like any of his bones were broken, though. Thank Arceus.

I felt dizzy. Not a painful dizziness, but a strange sensation that I had never felt before. That was when I remembered what Gold told me.

_"I'll admit that a few of the fluids that they put in you will... make you really delirious."_

_Oh shit..._

My vision seemed to blur in this one area, around the doctors face. It made him look weird. I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

The nurse giggled and the doctor simply smiled. "Seems that the medicine is kicking in. He must be seeing some strange things."

The doctor instructed me to lie down on the bed. It felt weird to be in a different position, since this dizziness was taking over my body.

He doctor was moving about in the room, probably about to run some more tests or something. I just stared at the ceiling. This dizzy feeling made me feel weird.

I continued to stare at the ceiling, and I was sure that Gold was worried about me. I couldn't really think about things without it fading away from my head. I closed my eyes, trying to think about things. _Would I be alright? What exactly was wrong with me...? Why... can't I... think?_

"I think we'll have to give him a CAT scan." The doctor muttered to the nurse, who nodded. "His blood is telling us nothing."

I may have been drugged, but I knew what a CAT scan was. I stared at Gold with wide eyes, and he too seemed terrified.

"A CAT scan?" Gold choked out.

"Indeed." the doctor hummed. "I'll be back in a second. You have to drink something before a CAT scan." With that, he left the room.

* * *

The liquid the doctor made me drink tasted awful! I tried not to gag when I finally finished it.

Now, I have been waiting for about an hour. The doctors told me that the liquid has to sit in my stomach for about an hour in order for it to take effect.

I sighed. _If they are having to run this many tests, then this must be serious. It was no common cold._

"Silver, you're ready for your CAT scan, now."

The doctor helped me up, asking Gold to stay in the room. I walked, practically tripping over myself in every step, into this large white room. I saw this big tube thingy, and it looked weird.

The doctor walked to the computer next to the tube and started the machine up. The nurse escorted me to the small blue platform underneath the machine. She helped me lay down and told me to keep still.

The large tube thing made and loud noise, making me cringe. The top of the tube slowly moved above me, then back again.

_That didn't take long._

"Alright, Silver, I'll be looking at your scans and the nurse will escort you back to the room, okay?"

I nodded, feeling terribly hungry, and sleepy. "Uh-huh."

I noticed Gold was out of his seat and pacing around the room. He seemed irritated.

"Hi Gooold." My voice was very drowsy.

Gold looked at me, and sighed of relief. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" He glanced at the nurse.

She chuckled. "The scan went well. The doctor is checking on them right now."

Gold took me gently from the nurse, helping me sit down on the bed again. My eyes were half -lidded with sleepiness. I turned toward the door when I heard some loud commotion in the room I was just in. I ignored it.

_I bet someone got in trouble or something..._

Gold rubbed my shoulder. "You tired? You look exhausted."

I nodded. I leaned on his shoulder, trying to get some sleep.

Gold sighed. "I wonder why you've been so tired lately. Probably because of the drugs."

I shrugged. The talking from the other room was getting quite loud, and annoying.

_What were they so fussy about?_

If I hadn't been high on these drugs, I'd be able to know what they're talking about...

Without knowing, I fell asleep...

* * *

When I awoke, I was still on my bed, with Gold beside me. The shouting from the other room was gone, and my headache was beginning to come back. With a groan, I sat up, wincing when I felt my blood rush into my head.

Gold woke up moments later, looking around lazily before resting his amber eyes on me. "Hey..." He whispered, hand still gripping my shoulder gently.

"Hi... did they get results yet?" I started to rub my forehead.

"No... they've been in there for a while...considering we've been asleep for almost an hour."

I furrowed my eyebrows. How bad is it?! Why don't they come to me instead of talking among themselves?!

I sighed in annoyance. I looked at Gold. His head was down, and his eyes were blocked from me because of his bangs.

"Gold? What's wrong?" I nudged him in his side.

He shook his head and looked at me. "I'm just worried, that's all."

I was about to talk to him more until I heard footsteps running down the hallway. It was the doctor.

"S-Silver? We need you to come with us." He seemed stressed.

_What's wrong with me?_

Gold released his hold from me, seeming disappointed that I had to leave again.

The doctor looked at Gold. "I'm pretty sure you should come, too."

Gold raised an eyebrow and got off the bed after I did. The doctor led us to another room, my scans were hanging up on the walls. It looked like every single doctor and nurse was in here.

_Why is everyone here? Is it really that bad?_

I looked around warily, not knowing why pictures of my organs were hanging on the wall.

"Silver, come here." The doctor was standing beside a picture. I walked over to him, trying to keep my balance. "Do you see this?" He pointed at an oddly-shaped blob under my stomach and behind my intestines.

"Y-yeah...?" I was still dizzy, and it was kind of hard to see what it was, exactly.

"Silver... have you partaken in any sexual activity; more specifically, with another male?"

I stared at him, mouth agape. Why the fuck would he ask me about my sexual life?! But... he needed to know. "...Yes." I choked out, shuddering under the murmurs that broke out moments after my answer.

The doctor nodded. "That answers everything." He paused, pointing to the picture again. "For you see, Silver, that blob right there... is a child."

I was confused, and looked to Gold. He seemed frozen in place, eyes wide and mouth agape. My eyes shifted back to the doctor, and he said his next statement, loud and clear.

"Mr. Silver... you are pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7: Shocking News

_Holy shit... I'm... pregnant?!_

"How is that even possible!? Men can't get pregnant!" I growled.

The doctor sighed. "That's what we've been trying to figure out. It must have been something that you ate that wasn't meant for the human race."

I froze.

_The rare candy..._

"My sister dared me to eat a rare candy..." I murmured to him. He nodded and typed something into one of the many computers in the room. All of the people were looking at me. It made me uneasy. But I had more important things to worry about.

I looked at my stomach, and placed a hand over it.

_There's a... living being growing inside me?!_

I looked at Gold, his face still the same, staring at the pictures.

"Gold?" I whispered to him.

He didn't answer, he just looked at me. His eyes were wide enough to the point where I thought they would fall out of his sockets.

"Gold...?" I walked towards him. He did nothing. He blinked a few times, then fell backwards. "Gold!" I rushed to his side, along with a few of the doctors. His eyes were closed, and he looked pale.

"He seems to have fainted..." One of the nurses murmured. "We'll take him to your room, Silver."

As the nurses carried Gold away, I fell to my knees. Me? Pregnant? The very thought sickened me. It made my headache worse, and made me feel nauseous all over again.

_How could you do this to me, Blue?!_

I sobbed in my knees. But why am I crying?! _Only weak people cry... only weak people..._

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I flinched heavily. It was one of the doctors, no doubt.

"I want to go home..." I angrily whispered to myself.

The doctor patted my shoulder. "As soon as your friend is well, you may leave. In the meantime though, you should go be with him. I'm sure he's... very... _surprised._"

I heaved painfully. Gold probably needed to talk to me, and I needed to talk to him.

_We need to sort this out..._

I sniffed and got up, wiping my eyes. I didn't want Gold to know that I was crying.

"Do you need an escort back to the room?" I heard a nurse ask me.

I shook my head. I just wanted to be left alone. I stumbled into the room Gold was in. He was laying on the bed, his eyes still closed.

The nurse that was in there looked at me a smiled faintly. "He should be awake in a few minutes. He's just very shocked."

I just nodded. I didn't want to talk, or be around anyone for that matter. I just wanted to go into the safety of my home and sleep. I was hoping this was all some crazy dream.

I continued to watch Gold intently, waiting for him to wake up.

About five minutes passed until finally, Gold's eyes fluttered open.

"Gold..." I whispered, taking his hand gently.

Once his amber eyes met mine, he looked away, looking... guilty? I couldn't describe his hurt expression, but it made my heart twist slightly.

"Silver..." He whispered back. He paused, looking conflicted. "...I'm sorry, Silver..."

I shook my head. "Its not your fault..." Gold sat up, avoiding eye contact.

"It is my fault. I took advantage of you and... _this_ happened."

I hated how he was blaming himself. I honestly, out of all people, would blame Blue. She was the one that made me eat the candy.

"Lets just go home...I don't want to talk about this here." I murmured.

Gold nodded, feeling slightly depressed. We both got up and thanked the nurse, then payed the hospital and walked out the door.

Gold wrapped his hand around my shoulder on our way to the car. He stayed silent as he opened my door and got inside the car. We also had a rather quiet ride home, with me occasional groaning from my headache.

Once we got inside of my apartment, I just plopped on the couch, and Gold did the same.

"well... That was... shocking..." Gold whispered, giving me a humorous glance and a small smile.

I glared at him. This was no joke! I was fucking pregnant! "You think this is a joke, Gold?!" I asked, sitting up slightly. "Thanks to your uncontrollable hormones, I'm pregnant! I mean, what the fuck?! It's not supposed to be possible!" I felt water burning my gaze. "It's because of that stupid, stupid rare candy!" My head began to pound unmercifully, and my yells faded into a groan of pain.

Gold gave me a gentle look, and wrapped his arms around me. They felt so... right around me. So warm... so comforting...

I forced my tears back and rested my head on his chest. I was breathing heavily, and my head hurt so much.

"Don't get too worked up, Silvy... stress creates headaches..."

"Like I didn't know that before!" I snapped, causing a jolt of pain course across my head. My grip tightened on Gold's shoulder, and I shut my eyes tight.

Gold rubbed circles on my back. "Its gonna be okay, Silvy."

I shivered. _It wasn't gonna be okay! I was fucking pregnant! How would Gold and I work with this?!_

"What are we going to do, Gold?"

I heard him sigh heavily. "Well, do you want the baby?"

I didn't exactly know the answer to that. I didn't want an abortion... but then again... how am I supposed to have this baby in the first place?

I merely shrugged.

I sighed, sitting up. "Blue needs to know about this..." I whispered.

"Are you sure?" Gold asked. "I mean, it's quite a bit of information for her to take."

"Gold, she's my sister. Of course she needs to know." I snapped, trying to ignore the pounding in my head. I stood, walking towards the phone. I picked it up, dialing Blue's number. "I'll just invite her over." I muttered to myself. I pushed the call button, and waited for her to answer.

...

"Hello?"

I sighed when I heard her. "Hey, Blue. It's Silver..."

"Oh, Silvy~! It's great to hear from you!" She paused. "...Is something wrong?"

"Er... I want you to come over, Blue... I need to talk with you."

"Of course, Silver! I'll be over there as soon as I can!" Her loud voice made my head hurt even more.

I tried not to grunt in pain as I answered. "Alright... thanks." With that, I hung up the phone, running a hand through my hair.

"Silver... it's still pretty early... you can go back to sleep if you want..."

I had to admit that I was exhausted. But Blue was coming over...

"No, Gold. I need to stay awake." I walked back towards the couch. Gold outstretched his arms toward me, signaling me for a hug. I leaned into his arms and rested my head on his chest.

"You have to admit, though. This is kinda exciting, you being pregnant." Gold started to stroke my hair.

I sighed. "I'm glad you're being positive, Gold. But you are not the one having it."

Gold chuckled. "Well...yeah, but... it's still amazing. I'm gonna be a dad after all."

I nodded, closing my eyes warily. I felt so tired... but I had to stay up...


	8. Chapter 8: What We've Done

A knock on the door made my heart lurch and made me sit up. I blinked a few times, trying to register what was going on.

"Silvyyy~!" The familiar, cheery voice of Blue rung in my ears, and I remembered what was going on.

"I'll open the door." Gold murmured, standing up. I didn't stop him as he walked over to the door.

"Hi, Blue" Gold happily let her in.

"Ooo~ Silvy! Is Gold living with you now? You need to keep me more updated!" She covered her mouth, giggling as she sat down on the couch. "So, what's the problem Silvy?"

I looked at Gold, who sat down beside me, then back to Blue.

_How am I supposed to tell her?_

"W-well..." I scratched the back of my head nervously. I looked at Gold again, who was also looking at me.

"Do you want me to tell her?" He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head. I needed to tell her. I'm the one that's pregnant.

"Silver...?" Blue tilted her head.

I wanted to tell her, I really did. But something seemed to be stopping me from doing so. The words were stuck in my throat.

Blue seemed thoroughly concerned. "Silver... is it bad news?"

"Uh... remember the rare candy you dared me to eat?"

"Oh yeah... what about it?"

"Er... I think that the rare candy... caused me to... uh... and Gold, he..." I closed my eyes, then yelled the statement. "The rare candy did something to my body! And then Gold had sex with me and now I. am. Pregnant!" I hid my face in my knees, embarrassed beyond belief.

"W-what!? My little Silver...is pregnant!?" I could hear shock in her voice.

_I just want to disappear._

"How could you let this happen, Gold?! You couldn't bother to wear a condom?!"

I felt Gold tense beside me. "What's the point of wearing one if guys are not supposed to get pregnant anyway?"

"Don't blame this on Gold, Blue." I kept my head in my knees.

"Silver... you're right. Its my fault for making you eat the rare candy." I heard her voice crack.

_Don't tell me she's crying!_

I looked up a bit and saw Blue covering her mouth with her hand. Tears were streaming down her face. "I did this to you, Silver." She hiccuped after her sentence.

"U-um.." Gold didn't know how to calm her down.

"Blue! Don't cry! Its not... _entirely_ your fault!" I hurriedly sat next to her and rubbed her back.

_Great Arceus, my head hurts._

"N-no Silver. Its all my fault! I'm so sorry..." She wiped the tears off of her face.

"It's not..." I stopped in the middle of my sentence, my head throbbing more than it had in a while. I tensed, grip on Blue's shoulder tightening.

"Silver..." I heard Gold beside me. "I think you should lay down..."

I didn't answer. My head hurt too much to really focus. I merely sat beside Blue, feeling her arms around me. I stared at our feet, barely taking notice of my surroundings.

"Silver, go lay down... I-I'll be fine..." Blue murmured. I felt Gold's arms lift me up, and I squirmed a bit, but my resistance was futile.

Gold carried me to our bedroom and sat me on the bed. "I'll talk to Blue. In the meantime, you need to get some sleep." He pulled the covers over my shoulder and my eyelids started to grow heavy. Gold kissed my forehead and turned toward the door.

"Gold." My voice was merely a whisper.

Gold stopped and looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Try to convince Blue that it isn't her fault, please. I don't want her to blame herself." I closed my eyes, almost falling asleep.

Gold nodded. "Yeah, I'll try to. Just get some shut eye, Silv." The last thing I remember was Gold closing the door before I drifted into sleep.

I snapped my eyes open, a cold sweat drenching my body. I breathed raggedly, feeling nauseous. I looked to the clock.

11:39 PM

_I slept for a while..._ I thought. I moved a bit, noticing that Gold wasn't in bed with me. I sat up, feeling dizzy. "Gold?" I asked, blinking the fogginess from my vision.

_Where is he?_

I slowly got out of bed, opening the door. I heard someone yelling and winced. Who was yelling this late at night? I walked out of the room, seeing Gold sitting at the couch, my phone in his hand. He looked frustrated.

"For the last time, I am not bringing him back there so you can run more tests! Good night to you!" He ripped the phone from his ear, pushing a button and throwing it beside him on the couch. He groaned, holding his head in his hands.

I blinked a few times. Who was Gold talking to? "Gold?" He jumped visibly when I called his name. He stared at me with wide eyes before closing them again. I walked over to him. "Gold... who were you talking to on my phone?"

He looked up at me. "Silver... the hospital called. One of the doctors... wanted you to go back and run tests on you..." He shuddered a bit. "I refused. I'm not going to let a bunch of scientists and doctors run tests on you!"

I sighed. I didn't want anymore tests run on me either, but it was understandable. I'm probably the first male to be pregnant after all.

I sat next to him. "Yeah...I don't want to go there again. Those tests were awful." My stomach made a loud growl and I just noticed how hungry I was.

_I feel like I could eat a miltank!_

Gold looked at me and raised an eyebrow. He probably heard my stomach. "Are you hungry, Silv? You probably need to eat a lot more than you usually do... with the baby and all."

I groaned. I didn't feel like cooking, and Gold wasn't very experienced with the kitchen.

"Nnng order a pizza or something." I muttered, yawning.

Gold nodded, and picked the phone back up. As he dialed the number in the phone, I walked into the bathroom, wanting to take a shower.

I started the water, then grabbed a towel. I quickly walked into the bedroom and got a new pair of boxers to wear. I took my clothes off, then walked into the warm shower.

The shower brought the usual comfort it brought me, making me feel relaxed and at peace. I stood there, letting the warm water run down my skin and hair before grabbing the shampoo. This time, it didn't slip out of my hand, and I put some in my hand, scrubbing my scalp.

I yawned again, closing my eyes as I finished scrubbing my hair. I lifted my head, letting the suds wash off my head and spiral down the drain.

That was the first shower I had taken without interruptions for a _long_ time.


	9. Chapter 9: Hunger Games

Once I was clean, I stepped out of the shower, hearing my stomach growl at me like a growlithe.

_I hope the pizza will be here soon._ I thought to myself.

I rubbed my hair dry and put my boxers on. I walked over to my bedroom and grabbed an old T-shirt and a pair of jeans and slipped those on as well.

I walked into the living room and saw Gold sitting comfortably on the couch watching the television. He noticed my arrival and smiled. "How was your shower, Silvy?"

"Surprisingly normal." I mumbled as I walked over to him. "Is the pizza going to be here soon? I'm starving."

Gold nodded. "It'll be here in about... five minutes, hopefully."

I plopped down on the couch, a bit irritated. I just wanted to eat something now.

I looked at the TV and noticed Gold was watching the news, which was weird. Gold never watched the news.

"Why are you watching the news, Gold?"

Gold clenched his teeth. "I'm making sure those nosy-ass doctors are not putting our baby's pictures on the news. The last thing you need is attention."

I faintly smiled. Gold was being so protective.

_He'll make a great father..._

My eyes averted to the door when I heard the bell ring. Gold grabbed his wallet off the small table in front of us and answered the door. It was the pizza guy.

_Freaking finally._

I stayed on the couch while Gold payed the pizza guy. He waved bye to him and walked over to me with the box in his hand. He set it on the table and I opened it.

_Pepperoni... do we have any mushrooms?_

I got up from the couch and walked over to the fridge.

"Silver?" I heard Gold walk toward me as I rummaged through the shelves. I soon found some fresh mushrooms. Awesome.

I grabbed the package and took a knife toward where the pizza was. Gold was following me, still puzzled at what I was doing. I sliced the a mushroom onto a slice of pizza and started to eat it.

"Silver...? You never eat mushrooms on your pizza." Gold sat down and grabbed a slice.

I shrugged. "I felt like having some on it this time." I just kept eating slice after slice, chopping up mushrooms on each slice. I ate about 6 pieces while Gold only had two. I was still hungry though...

"Gold, I'm still hungry." I told him, irritated.

"Are you serious? Damn Silver. You had almost an entire pizza!" Gold laughed and I felt my face burn. His laugh makes me feel weird.

"Do we have any ice cream?" I looked at Gold who put his hand to his chin in thought.

"We might...let me check." He got up to the fridge and I etched him rummage through the freezer. After a few moments, he pulled out a tub of chocolate ice cream. "Here we are." He gave the tub and a spoon to me.

_He knows me too well._

I ate the ice cream and I soon felt my headache coming back.

_Dammit!_

I set the ice cream on the table and groaned.

Gold had his arm stretched on the top of the couch. He was asleep and there was enough room for me to snuggle with him. I laid down on his stomach, wrapping my arms around him. I yawned.

_We have a big roller coaster of drama to go through before this baby is born._

_Has Gold told Crystal yet? They are best friends..._

I sniffed and hugged Gold tighter. _He would probably call her tomorrow._

I closed my eyes. How peaceful I felt, being with Gold. I felt a comfort that I had never felt when I was alone, or with my family...

The thought of my family made me wince and grip Gold a little tighter. _If my father ever found out about this... I'd be doomed..._ I kept my eyes closed, trying to block out the dark thoughts that swirled about in my mind. There's no time to think about this...

I yawned and soon felt myself falling asleep.

My eyes fluttered open and I squinted at the morning light seeping through the curtains. I was still on the couch, and still with Gold.

_Did we really just sleep on the sofa...?_

I felt Gold shuffle underneath me and I groaned. I felt so nauseous ...

Gold yawned loudly and stretched his arms. He looked around lazily and noticed that we were still on the couch.

"Good morning..." He murmured, scratching his head lazily.

I nodded, still feeling really sleepy. I rubbed at my eyes before I felt an overwhelming sensation in my throat.

"Shit!" I choked out, ripping myself from the couch and into the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and threw up. I wasn't able to breathe for a good thirty seconds before it stopped, and I was left gasping for breath. I coughed, falling backwards and hitting the wall. My legs felt like they weren't there, and my head pounded horribly. "Augh..." I slowly found my feet, flushing the toilet before limping out of the bathroom.

Gold had a concerned look on his face. "Silver? Are you okay?" He slowly got off the couch and walked towards me.

I groaned. "Yeah, Gold. Its just morning sickness. I'll have to get used to it." I held my head as my it throbbed harder. I suddenly felt my legs tremble and I started falling forwards. Gold quickly caught and and wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"Silver! You almost fell! Are you sure you're alright?" Gold looked at me and started to scan me for any signs.

"I'm fine, just some symptoms..." I looked outside. It was a nice day today. I released myself from Golds hold, remembering what I was thinking about last night. "Don't you think we should tell Kris about this? She should probably know." I rubbed my temples, attempting to stop my headache.

"I don't know..." Gold whispered. "I mean, she's our friend and all, but... if she finds that we... you know... and that you got... you know... I don't think she'll want to see us anymore."

"Don't worry, Gold..." I rasped, trying to keep my balance. "I mean, she's our friend... what could go wrong?"


	10. Chapter 10: Break Down Part One

"You did... And you're... _WHAT?!_"

I groaned, holding my head in my hands. _I should've known that something like this would happen..._

"Great Arceus, Gold, Silver, that is horrible and disgusting!" Crystal cried, staring at us with a look that she had never given us before. However, she was mainly staring at me. "Silver... I don't understand... you ate a rare candy... then Gold, you... UGH!"

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it!" Gold put his hands on his thighs and gave Crystal a glare. "Just think about how Silver feels!"

Crystal balled her hands into fists and shook them angrily. "If you guys would've just controlled yourselves then this wouldn't have happened! I mean, what _idiot_ would eat a rare candy!? Those things can _kill_ you!" Crystal was looking a me still. Her comment made Gold more furious though.

"Idiot?! What idiot?! It was a dare! Silver isn't an idiot!" I closed my eyes. This yelling wasn't helping my headache.

"It doesn't matter! That's just... unspeakably _gross_ you two! And look! Now you are burdened with _this_ thing! She outstretched her hands toward my stomach.

I looked down, feeling a wave of strange emotions wash over me. I then stood, glaring daggers at Crystal before leaving the room.

"Now look at what you did!" I heard Gold cry.

"What I did?! What do you mean I did? Why do you..."

Their words faded as I opened the door to outside and slammed it shut. The emotions welling up inside of me continued to expand, and I felt a burning sensation in my eyes.

_No! Don't cry! Not now!_

I vigorously wiped at my eyes, walking down the steps and out onto the sidewalk. I just needed some time alone, is all...

_I hope they don't follow me._

I immediately started to walk towards the park. It was a nice day today, the park would be a nice place to enjoy the weather.

It was also a long walk there. So I could think about things... or _a_ thing.

Is what Crystal said true? Is there just some thing growing inside me? Is it even human...?I felt my eyes turning heavy with tears. I quickly rubbed them, I couldn't cry over this.

I looked behind me and saw Gold catching me, Crystal following him.

_Can't they understand I just want to be left alone?!_

I quickened my pace, but I knew that would fail. Crys and Gold were very fast runners.

"Silver! Silveer!" Gold called after me. I heard his footsteps... so he must've be close now. _Dammit!_

Gold walked beside me, panting. Crystal was still running after him. "Silver...come back home."

"Leave me alone, Gold. I don't want to be around you two right now." I tried to sound angry without letting my voice crack. My emotions were controlling me right now and I didn't want Gold or Crys to see me like this.

Gold frowned. He obviously knew how upset I was.

Crystal caught up with us, and was walking beside Gold. I could feel her gaze, but I just kept my head down. She was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"Leave me alone, Gold... Please..." I turned away from him, trying to get away.

Gold looked at me, eyes filled with sadness. "Silver... I'm sorry that Crys said those things..."

"Don't apologize for me!" Crystal cried.

I glared at her, curling my lip before walking away from her and Gold. "Leave me alone, you two." I balled my hands into fists. trying not to let the tears in my eyes fall in front of them.

"Silver..." Gold put a hand on my shoulder, but I shoved it away.

"I said leave me alone." I repeated, trying to hold in my anger towards Crystal, towards Gold, towards everything...

Gold was silent. He seemed to tell that I was about to snap. "...Crys, perhaps we should leave him alone..."

Crys crossed her arms. "Oh, you didn't get his message? You shouldn't have followed him in the first place, Gold."

"You shouldn't have been so cruel about this in the first place." Gold muttered. He gave me a final glance and turned back toward the house, Crys taking a different path.

_Finally, I'm alone._

I stuffed my hands into my pockets. My face was still shielded by my bangs. I sighed, looking up at the trail that led to the woods.

_I guess a little walk won't hurt..._

I slowly walked towards the woods, feeling weary and stressed. In the woods, I could perhaps let my emotions out.

My legs felt stiff, but I assumed that it was because of the cool autumn air. The sun faded as I made my way into the woods. It was somewhat dark, which was what I wanted.

With each step I took, my emotions grew and grew until I stopped, glaring at a nearby tree. I walked over to the tree, gritting my teeth. I sat beside it, burying my face in my knees. Here, I could cry as long as I wanted and as hard as I wanted. I broke into pitiful sobs.

I couldn't help but wonder why I was so emotional. I could care less about what Crystal had to say about this. So why was I so angry with her?

I heaved painfully, my headache coming back. This stress wasn't helping anything. Nor was it helping the baby. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. I just want to be away from society. Everyone sees this as a negative thing. I don't even want to talk to Gold anymore. I just want to stay in these woods forever.

I laid down on the ground, curling up in a ball. I had no idea why I was so cold all the sudden, but being curled up helped a lot. I closed my eyes, a few more tears leaking out before I calmed down. The sounds of the woods were a great comfort, but my headache was slowly becoming worse and worse...

I turned a bit, trying to get comfortable on the cold ground. The twigs pricked at my side, making me sit back up, brushing them off before laying back down.

I closed my eyes again, shivering as a strong wind blew. I eventually got warmed from the sun, and I felt myself falling asleep...

"Silver? ?" I was awoken by a strangely familiar voice. I groaned, my head was throbbing hard.

_Maybe taking a nap here wasn't a great idea..._

I opened my eyes and looked up. A man was towering over me, blocking the sun rays from my vision. This man looked familiar though...wait. Its the doctor!

"Huh...?" I was confused. Why was the doctor here?

"Oh, you're awake. You seemed to have fallen asleep, Silver."

_No shit._

He helped me to my feet and I leaned on the tree. I closed my eyes as another strong wind blew my hair.

"Would you care to explain why you dosed off here of all places? And where's that friend of yours?" The doctor looked around for who I assumed was Gold.

"I needed some time alone." I muttered, shivering because of the cold wind. Perhaps wearing a short-sleeved shirt wasn't a great idea either... "Why are you even here?"

"My daughter is hiding somewhere." He replied bluntly. "Look, Silver, you should head home. It's not good for the child if you lay down on hard ground like you were for... I'm assuming quite a while. The sun is going to set, soon."

I felt the urge to snap at the doctor, but I didn't find the energy to. I simply nodded, standing up strait. "Thanks." I whispered, walking away from the doctor.

"You sure that you're alright, Mr. Silver?" He called after me.

I waved a hand dismissively behind me, staying silent as I walked down the path towards the park. Another chilling breeze whipped at my hair, causing me to wrap my arms around myself. It was so cold!

The area gradually grew darker as the sun set. Once I was out of the woods, I saw that many dark clouds covered a majority of the evening sky.

_It's going to rain. I just know it._

I felt the first drops of rain once the apartment building was in sight. Streetlights lit up the sidewalk as the rain fell harder and harder. The cold water was anything but relaxing for me. I gripped my arms, feeling more cold than I had ever felt before. the freezing water ran down my arms and soaked my hair. Each of my steps made a small splashing sound as I drew ever closer to the apartment building.

Once I was close enough, I made a run for it, sheltering beneath the roof of the building. I stood and shivered, head pounding unmercifully.

_So... cold..._

I slowly walked up the stairs, my legs threatening to buckle beneath me. I gripped the stair's railing tightly, trying not to fall backwards.

Once I made it to the door of my apartment, I shakily reached for the doorknob. I grabbed it and turned my wrist, relieved that the door wasn't locked. It creaked open, and I stepped inside, eyes drooped. I shut the door, still gripping the doorknob tightly. Looking up, I saw Gold staring at me with a shocked expression.

"Hey..." I rasped before falling forward.


	11. Chapter 11: Break Down Part Two

"Silver!" Gold ran to me but couldn't catch me in time. I fell on my shoulder and shivered like crazy.

"Silver! Are you okay?! Where were you? I was worried sick!" Gold was knelt beside me and pulled me into his arms.

"S-sorry..." I stuttered. I was freezing cold and wet. I sneezed, which made my head hurt.

"You're soaking wet. You need to change clothes." Gold said softly.

"Mm..." I couldn't really talk, I was shivering too much. I didn't want to get sick, though. Gold pulled me up and guided me to the bedroom. He helped me take off my clothes and put some dry ones on me. He made me stay on the bed as he went to go get a towel.

"Silver? Where on Earth have you been...? I couldn't find you anywhere." Gold stared at me as I dried my hair.

"I was... in the woods..." I whispered, putting the towel down. I closed my eyes, shivering some more. Even though I had a change of clothes, I was still very cold.

A loud rumble of thunder made me jump, and then the lights turned off.

_Great. The power went out..._

My head pounded some more, and I laid down, curling into a ball like I did in the woods. I felt a blanket being draped over me, and I looked up, faintly seeing Gold in the darkness.

"Don't run away again, okay? You scared me to death." His golden eyes were staring at me. I shifted nervously.

"I said sorry, Gold." I muttered as he laid on his side of the bed. I turned my head to him. "Are you mad at me? I didn't do any-"

"I'm not mad, Silver... just don't worry about it." He pulled my body against his. He was so warm...

I rested my head on his chest, and it seemed to calm my horrible headache. I felt his arms wrap around me, and I was instantly warmer than I was before. I sighed, this time in comfort.

Another loud boom of thunder made me jump again, and Gold's grip tightened slightly. Emotions began building up inside me as a flash of lightning lit up the room in a white light.

_Why am I so damn emotional?! There's no reason to be!_ I screamed at myself as tears built up in my eyes again.

"Silver? You're crying..." Gold whispered into my ear. I punched myself mentally. I didn't want Gold to see me crying!

"I don't know why... it just happens sometimes." I jumped again as another flash of lighting lit up the room, thunder rumbling after it. Gold hummed a tune into my ear. It calmed me down and I looked up at him.

He rubbed tears that threatened to fall from my face, making me blush. "It'll be alright..." He whispered in my ear, wiping the last of my tears away with his gentle hands.

I closed my eyes, drawing myself a little closer to Gold. I found a great comfort whenever I was near Gold, and I had no idea why...

_Maybe because... I loved him?_

I winced. _Love was going a little far..._

Lighting flashed into the room again, but I didn't jump this time. I felt calmer since Gold was here.

"See? All better now" Gold smiled. I looked away from his gaze as I felt my face heat up again. Gold put his thumb under my chin, making me look at him again.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

He said no words, but he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against mine. It had been so long since we kissed, I jumped a bit, eyes widening. His lips were soft, and comforting. Just like his arms and the rest of his body...

I eventually closed my eyes, accepting the kiss.

The kiss wasn't too long, and nothing interrupted it. I kept my eyes closed as he drew back, feeling at ease and happy for the first time in... a very long time.

Gold hugged me tighter and I sighed. I didn't want this to end. I just wanted to be in his embrace forever.

"Hey... Silver?" Gold whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?" I kept my eyes closed. I was starting to get sleepy.

"...Um... never mind. I'll tell you later." I groaned. Now he got me curious!

"Tell me, Gold! You've gotten me curious so its too late."

"Ah... Nah. You can wait until tomorrow."

"Gold!"

"That's my name."

"Ugh. Fine, whatever. I didn't want to know anyway."

I closed my eyes again, relaxing in Gold's embrace. Soon enough, I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I felt like utter shit.

I woke up, my throat burning and my face feeling hot. "Augh..." I groaned, rolling over a bit.

"Silver...?" I heard Gold's tired voice as I looked at the clock. But I remembered that the power went out last night, so the time was off by... a _lot_ of hours.

I wearily looked out the window, and saw that it was still raining a bit.

My throat began to itch, and I coughed, being met with a very sore throat afterward.

_Great. Now I'm sick! Just what I need!_

I sneezed, and had another coughing fit.

"Silver? Are you sick? That cough sounds terrible." Gold yawned and rubbed my shoulder.

I coughed again when I tried to reply to Gold. He looked at me with a worried expression.

"Silver...do you need some medicine? I could get you some."

I sniffed. "Yeah." My voice was almost gone. It would probably be almost impossible to talk today.

Gold nodded and patted my shoulder, leaving the room. I sneezed and felt my reoccurring headache come back. I groaned and sat up. I saw Gold come in with a bottle of pills and a glass of water. I closed my eyes. My throat hurt so much I didn't even think I'd be able to take the pills.

I opened the pill bottle, taking out two pills. I put one in my mouth, shuddering at its horrible taste before gulping down some of the water. The pill scraped against my throat as it went down, causing me to cough a bit more. But I got the first one down. I took the other one, and choked it down.

"Uggh..." I moaned, leaning back on my pillow.

"If you didn't run away yesterday then this wouldn't have happened, you know." Gold sat on the bed.

"Shut up, Gold." Gold chuckled and shut my eyes. I hate being sick.

"Well... do you want something to eat?" Gold asked.

I shook my head faintly. "My throat hurts." I didn't want to talk anymore. My voice was gone and my throat was burning.

Gold nodded in understanding. "Alright..." He looked at me. "Do you want to be left alone?"

I wanted to, but then I didn't.

But then again, if Gold stays, he could get sick, too...

"Gold, you might get sick if you stay near me... so... yes, leave me alone, please..."

He nodded. "Alright. Ill be in the living room." Gold got up and left the bedroom. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

I rolled over in the bed when I felt my headache get stronger.

_Am I going to have this headache until the baby is born?! Dammit!_

I laid on my stomach and hugged the pillow.

I closed my eyes, burying my face in my pillow. I heard the soft sound of light rain pattering the window. It relaxed me, and made me drowsy.

Without knowing, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up instantly when I fell off my bed, landing on the hard floor with a loud thud. And the great thing is, I landed on the side of my head.

"Silver?!" I heard Gold's voice from the living room. I also faintly heard his footsteps.

"I'm... on the floor..." I rasped, cringing at how horrible my voice sounded.

"Silver... geez." I heard Gold walk over to me. "Did you fall?"

"My head..." I shut my eyes. My head hurt so much.

Gold slowly put me in his arms, making sure not damage me further. "Are you okay?" I made noises in my throat saying no.

Gold shook his head. "You look horrible..."

I shut my eyes tighter. I felt like I wanted to die my head hurt so much.

"Silver... it'll be fine..." He whispered.

_No it won't!_ I mentally screamed at him. _My head feels like it's being ravaged by a bunch of arcanine's!_

I breathed slowly and heavily, trying my best to calm this Arceus-damned headache down. If it did anything, it only made it worse.

I didn't notice that tears were falling from my eyes until I felt Gold's hand wiping them away.

"Its okay, Silver." Gold wiped the last of my tears away and I winced. My head hurt even more from crying. Gold grabbed my shoulder and hugged me tightly. "Do you want to lay back down?"

I made another noise saying no. I didn't want to fall again.

"Do you want some ice?" Gold murmured. I was pretty sure ice would just make my head worse. I noised no again.

Gold gently cradled me in his arms. "Well, what do you want then? You can't just sit here all day, Silver..."

I didn't even know what I wanted. I just didn't want to lay back down on that blasted bed, and I didn't want ice!

My face felt incredibly hot, and my body trembled. _Why did I run away?! I wouldn't be feeling like shit, and my head wouldn't hurt! At least not as much as it was now!_

I tried to tell Gold that I didn't know what I wanted, but all that came out was a choked whispering noise. It sounded horrible, and sent chills down my spine.

_Damn it! This is so stupid!_ I thought, resting my chin on Gold's shoulder.

"Do you not know what you want...?" Gold asked.

_How does he know me so well?_

I nodded slightly. Gold sighed. He continued to cradle me for a while. My head calmed down a bit and I was able to move.

I slowly sat up, opening my eyes warily. I felt a little drowsy, and my head still hurt, but I was fine other than that.

"You feeling a little better?" Gold asked. I nodded, still slightly clinging to him like a child.

"Can you stand up?" Gold asked. I tried moving my legs, but they fell asleep.

"My legs are asleep, Gold." I rasped.

"Oh, Haha. I'll help you then." Gold grabbed my under my arms and pulled me up. He still held my weight for me when he sat me on the bed.

"Thanks, Gold." I rubbed my eyes.

"No problem, Silvy~" Gold cooed, grinning a bit. I glared at him.

"Don't call me Silvy." I whispered.

"Sorry." Gold chuckled, and sat beside me. "Well, at least you're feeling a little better."

"It's the medicine." I replied. "I'll be feeling like utter shit again in a few hours."

"You could just take some more, though. It might take a while for it to work." Gold scratched his head.

"I know that, Gold." I sighed. I might as well make the use of this to eat something. I got up slowly, my legs feeling like pins and needles.

"Silver?" Gold called. I turned to him.

"I'm getting food." I walked toward the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets.

I grabbed an apple from the bag of them in one of the cabinets, and sat down at the counter. I slowly took a bite from it, just now realizing how hungry I was.

_I hadn't eaten since... two days ago! When me and Gold ate that pizza!_

Gold walked in the room. He glanced at me before turning the TV off.

_Didn't he have something to tell me last night?_

"Gold? What was that thing you wanted to tell me yesterday?" I took another bite of my apple.

Gold flinched heavily and looked at me. "Uh... it's nothing really."

I rolled my eyes. What could be so embarrassing that Gold wouldn't want to tell me?

"You said you would tell me, Gold." I stared at him as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"Y-yeah well... I just don't think now is the right time..." He looked at the nearby wall.

I rolled my eyes, eating the last of the apple (except for the core). "Okay..."

After I ate the apple, my stomach continued to growl with hunger.

"Uggghh." I stood back up, and took out another apple. I ate that one just as fast.

Gold laughed. "You must be starving, Silver."

I grunted, grabbing a third apple. I felt like I had an eating disorder. But no, I was just starving.

"Hey, Silver. Do you think you'll get fat like women normally do? Since your pregnant and all?" Gold walked over to the counter and rested his arms on it.

"What kind of question is that? Do you think this thing will stay the size of a grape forever?" I took a bite from my apple.

Gold shrugged. "I'm just curious."

I smirked. "Curiosity killed the meowth."

Just as I predicted, after a few hours, I began to cough and my head began to pound again.

"Augh... Gold, I need some more medicine..."

"Okie dokey." Gold got up from the couch and went into the bedroom to get the pill bottle and glass. He refilled the glass with water and gave it to me, Then poured two pills onto my hand. I gulped the two pills down easily this time. Probably because my throat didn't hurt anymore.

Gold sat back down on the couch and wrapped his arm around me,making me lay on his chest.

It was nice, being here with one of the only friends I ever had. But before, I barely considered Gold as a friend. And now, I am cuddling with him just like I did with Blue when I was younger.

I closed my eyes, savoring the warmth of Gold's arms around me. It seemed completely alright, even if we were both guys.

_I just hope that all of this... lasts forever..._


	12. Chapter 12: Too Late to Turn Back

**Several months later...**

I groggily opened my eyes, wincing from the sunlight that shined from the window and onto my face. I sighed, rolling over to face Gold. Over the months, it had gotten harder and harder to move.

_And now, any day now..._

I shuddered at the thought. I knew that the pain was going to be greater than any of the headaches I endured, than any pain I had ever felt in my life. And since I was a male... the pain was most likely going to be even worse than that of a woman giving birth.

I remembered a conversation I had with my doctor a few weeks ago...

_"Silver... you are not a female... the way the female body works during childbirth is not within you. And since the pathway for the child to come out of you is not the one females have... you will lose so much blood. Silver... you will only have a five... five percent chance of surviving this..."_

"Silver...?" I heard Gold's faint voice interrupt my thoughts. "You feeling alright?"

"Hmm? Uh...yeah." I placed a hand to my head. I dreaded the day this baby was born. But I didn't want Gold to know how I was feeling about it. He was more excited than anyone else about this.

Gold looked at my stomach. "The baby will be here any day now." He smiled and I wanted to as well... but I couldn't. What if I didn't survive through the birth? I refuse to go to the hospital... I've had enough attention as it is.

"Yeah. Help me up, Gold." I uncovered my blankets and swung my legs off the side of the bed. Gold came around and grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

"That gets annoying..." I muttered.

"I'm sure it does." Gold replied, grinning a bit. "At least we won't have to deal with it much longer."

"Gold... in case you didn't notice, I am a guy. Once I give birth, I'm gonna be bedridden for weeks," _If I even survive..._ I added in my mind.

"Yeah but... at least you won't have to deal with all of this anymore." Gold smiled and held my hand.

I looked down. I couldn't help but feeling depressed. If I died... I wouldn't get to see the baby grow up, I wouldn't get to see Gold raise it either.

"Silver? You look sad for some reason..."

_Shit, seems my thoughts went too far..._

"I'm not, Gold. Really." I lied, forcing a smile.

"No, you're not, Silver. I know when you're upset." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing!" I replied, a little too loudly. "Really!"

"Silver..."

I looked down, staring at my feet as they shuffled nervously. "Gold..." I paused, closing my eyes. "...What if... what if I die, Gold? What if I die giving birth to this baby...? I... I would never see our child grow up!"

Golds eyes widened in shock. "Silver...that's not going to happen! You'll live and you will see our baby grow up." Gold grabbed my other hand and squeezed them together. "I promise."

I just wanted to cry. Whenever Gold made a promise, he stuck to it. But this promise... it's nearly impossible to keep.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Gold." I whispered.

"You're saying that... you're gonna die?" Gold stared at me with wide eyes.

"...The doctor told me that I only had... a five-percent chance of living, Gold..." I had never told him, and now I regretted it.

"What?!" Gold's gaze turned into a glare. "You never told me this?! Why didn't you tell me...?" He bit his lip, looking away from me.

"I-I...I knew how excited you were...I didn't want to ruin it for you..." I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Do you think I would be excited if you died?! Silver!" Golds grip on my hands became harsh and I winced. I knew he was angry with me... he knew I wouldn't survive...

"I'm sorry, Gold..." I whispered.

Gold didn't say a single word after that. He simply stared ahead of him, at the wall.

I immediately felt torn apart after I confessed the news to him. Nothing felt right anymore!

_What if I give birth while we're still mad at each other...? The last thing we would have done... is get mad._ I felt a few tears leak from my eyes and I closed them, shuddering and trying not to full out cry in front of Gold.

Gold still said nothing. He actually didn't seem mad anymore. He seemed to be either in denial, or very sad. His grip around me had loosened, and his shoulders were slumped.

"N-no...you..." Golds voice trembled. His head fell so that his bangs hid his view of me.

I sniffed. _I didn't want to tell Gold this. I wanted him to stay happy until the very end..._

Gold looked up slightly, his eyes were dull with grief. He released my hands and place his on my stomach. The baby, as if on cue, kicked slightly.

"Silver... if... you die, I..." He sniffled, seeming to try stopping the tears that fell from his eyes. "What if the baby looks like... you? I don't think I'd be able to bear raising it if..." I felt Gold shiver. "If you die..."

I understood, but... that shouldn't stop him from raising the baby... "...Gold..." I put my hand on top of his, and he stared at me with glazed amber eyes. "It doesn't matter what the baby looks like. If I do die... All I wish for is for you to... raise him or her like any great father would..."

Gold broke down and laid his head on my shoulder. I rubbed his back as tears continued to fall from his eyes. I began to feel tears run down my face, too.

"I'm so sorry, Gold." I heaved painfully. "I'm so sorry..."

Gold wrapped his arms around my neck in a hug, and continued to sob on my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around Gold, letting him cry on my shoulder. I was having a very difficult time trying not to cry.

I shuddered. _Any day now... even today... will be the start... and the end of a life..._

I really didn't want to die. But I pretty much didn't have a choice!

Gold was breathing heavily, a few sobs leaking out every now and again. It hurt so much to see him in such a horrible state.

"Silver..." I heard him choke out.

"What...?" I replied.

"I... I love you, Silver... So much..." He hiccuped. "I n-never could find... a good time to tell you..." His grip around me tightened. "I love you more than anything..."

I felt my eyes widen. _That was what he's been trying to tell me all this time..._

I knew I loved him too. I have for a long time, but I kept myself in denial...

"I love you too, Gold." I whispered. I tightened my grip on his back as I let a few tears fall. We both loved each other, and now we were doomed to my fate. We couldn't live together or grow old together...

_But he will have a part of me...of us..._

* * *

That night, we laid very close together. It wasn't like any other night. Not in the slightest. After all, this could be the last time we could sleep together...

I stared at Gold's sleeping form, wide awake. I just couldn't sleep for some reason.

_Because I'm gonna die!_

I shuddered, still clinging to Gold tightly. I didn't want to die... _I can't leave Gold all alone... I can't-_

I felt something, deep inside of me. It was short, and barely noticeable. Almost like a... oh shit!


	13. Chapter 13: Start and End of a Life

"Gold..." I choked out, shaking his shoulder "Gold!" I stared at him, heart pounding very fast. "GOLD, GET UP!"

His eyes snapped open, and he sat up. "What...? W-what is it?"

"Gold... I think... that you should get a towel or something, because..." A wave of pain stopped me from finishing my sentence. I screamed at the pain, holding my stomach. Gold looked at me, horrified.

"Shit shit shit shit... not now... no... please." Gold ran around the bed and helped me up. My mouth gaped in pain. I felt like I was being torn in half. "Phone... where's the phone?! Gold ran to the living room and called somebody, I could hear his voice in the living room.

"Blue! Blue, Silvers giving birth I need help! Please come over! Don't bother Crystal, she doesn't care! Fine! Fine! Just hurry up! Please!" His last words came out as a whimper before he hung up.

I was breathing heavily through clenched teeth. This pain was so excruciating, I would rather die right now. Gold ran to the bedroom and light on.

"S-Silver, I think you need to... uh... take your pants off. And your boxers." Gold whispered, eyes filled with fear.

I nodded, slowly trying to take them off. The pain was so terrible! I could barely move...

"Silver, let me do that..." Gold quickly discarded my pants and boxers, ordering me to lay down on the bed.

My vision was clouded, and I couldn't focus. _I was right about the pain part! I have never felt a pain this... horrible!_

"C-come on, Silver... please lay down..." Gold whimpered, gently nudging me.

"I would... gladly lay down, G-Gold..." I replied, trying to ignore the pain. "B-but I'm kinda in a l-lot... of pain!"

"Then I'll do this." I felt Gold gently wrap his arms around me, lifting me up and carefully placing me on the bed.

This was going to be a long night.

Blue arrived about half an hour later, pretty much knocking the door down in the process.

"SILVER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I heard her running toward the bedroom. She stood at the doorway, her eyes wide with concern.

Gold got up from the bed and sighed of relief. "Blue...I don't know what to do! He's in so much pain!" Blue swiftly walked toward me and held my hand.

"Silver..." she breathed out. "Its going to be okay. You're going to be okay." Gold stood next to Blue.

_Please don't her tell her, Gold..._ I slightly opened my glare at him. I didn't want Blue to know.

Gold stared at me before nodding very slowly. "Er... I'll go get a towel." He nervously stepped out of the bedroom.

I cringed, tightening the grip on Blue's hand when another wave of pain shot through my body. Sweat beaded on my forehead, and tears began to bubble in my eyes. Once the pain somewhat faded I gasped for air, staring wide-eyed at Blue.

"Silver... I'm right here... I'll be here the whole time..."

_She's gonna see me die!_

I tried to reply, but a pain worse than the rest hit me, and I screamed.

"Ack! Silver, I have the towel...!" Gold rushed into the bedroom, holding a pearly white towel in his hands.

"Hand it here." Blue ordered. Gold gave her the towel and she put it under me. Immediately grabbing my hands again.

"Silver... breathe. Take deep breaths, okay?" She rubbed her thumb on my hand. I nodded fiercely. I breathed through clenched teeth, keeping my eyes shut.

"I-Is there anything I can do?" Gold asked.

"Help him when the baby starts to come out, Gold. You're the father... then again, so is Silver..."

I shook my head softly, groaning when I felt a strange sensation down below. Like a liquid running out of me.

"Uh... h-he's bleeding, Blue!"

"It's perfectly normal, Gold." Blue seemed to be annoyed. "But since Silver is a male, there might be... quite a bit more blood than normal."

_So I'm bleeding now?! That's just great..._

"S-Silver..." Gold knelt down next to to bed. He placed his hand on top of Blue's. I groaned loudly through my teeth when pain stabbed at my stomach.

"You're doing fine, Silver. Just breathe." Blue said softly.

"I've b-been breathing!" I snapped. Blue seemed unaffected by my anger.

I looked over to Gold. He seemed to be horrified, staring at me with a look I had never seen on his face before. It was almost like extreme sadness mixed with horror. Maybe it was because... I'm dying...

I shuddered uncontrollably, feeling that strange sensation again. _More blood loss. Great._

"Silver... you're doing great..." Blue whispered, rubbing her thumb across my hand gently. "In a few minutes... I'm going to ask you to push a little bit, alright?"

I felt my heart drop all the way to my stomach. Pushing? That's going to make the pain even worse! I closed my eyes tightly, feeling a few tears escape from them.

"B-Blue, he's crying..."

"You would be crying too if you were going through this, Gold." Blue sighed.

I felt a jolt of pain on my stomach again and I tried to not scream. I hissed and took a deep breath.

"Okay... Silver... You need to start pushing." Blue let go of my hand. Gold put both of his hands on mine.

I groaned in protest. _I didn't want to push! That would hurt like hell!_

But I had to...

I forced myself to strain, pushing as hard as I could. As a result, I heard a low crack, and I felt as though my hip bones split apart. Afterwards, an absolutely horrible jolt of pain made me scream very loudly. I panted, feeling more blood running out of me.

"Don't stop, Silver...!" Blue cried. "I think I see something! Push again!"

I tightened my grip on Gold's hands and pushed, almost literally sobbing because of the pain.

_This pain... it's so terrible! Make it stop make it stop! Great Arceus please make it stop!_

I pushed again, but it wasn't as hard as last time. I was losing my strength...

"Keep pushing, Silver! Gold, fetch another towel. I need something to put the baby in."

Gold quickly let go of my hand and ran out of the room, coming back with another towel.

"AUGH! Blue! Make it stop!" I pushed again, feeling more blood come out.

"Its almost here, Silver. Just keep pushing!" Blue reassured.

Gold grabbed a hold of my hand again, giving the second towel to Blue.

I shuddered again, my body forcing one last push before my head fell back, and I was left gasping for air. My vision was fuzzy, and I could faintly hear the loud cries of a baby.

"Silver, you did it! You did it! It's a boy, too!" Blue's muffled voice filled my ears.

I felt the sensation of losing more blood, but it was more than before.

"Gold, get one more towel, we need to stop the bleeding!"

I closed my eyes, breathing heavily as Gold ran out of the room.

The baby's cries got louder and I could hear Blues cooing.

"Shh... it's okay..." I tried to open my eyes. I wanted to see him before I...

"I have the towel!" Gold ran in the room, holding another towel. He looked at me with despair.

I struggled to keep my eyes open as Gold gave the towel to Blue, who in turn rolled it up and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Silver..." Gold knelt beside me, brushing my sweat-soaked hair away from my eyes. I stared at him, trying to breathe regularly.

"Where... is... he...?" I whispered.

"Blue, let Silver see him." Gold seemed terrified, holding my hand like a child would a teddy bear.

Blue knelt beside me, and in her arms was a little baby, wrapped in a towel. I slowly reached for him, and she handed him to me.

The baby had the smallest amount of pretty red hair on his head. His eyes stayed closed, and it looked more relaxed than it did mere minutes ago.

_He has my hair, but he has Gold's face... _

I closed my eyes, feeling a bunch of tears fall from them. I was so happy that I got to see him... hold him...

I felt my heart gradually slow down.

_No! I don't want to die! Please don't... let me..._

I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath. I felt so weak...

"Silver...?" Gold breathed out. He shook my hand harshly. "Silver! Silver, wake up!"

I felt my hold of my baby grow limp.

_Please...I can't..._

"Silver...?" Blues soft voice filled my ears.

_I... can't... hold on..._

* * *

**Silver, nooo!**


	14. Chapter 14: Nothing Will be the Same

***~Gold's POV~***

* * *

"Silver...?" I shook Silver, feeling a horrible dread wash over me. "Silver! Silver, wake up!" I closed my eyes, feeling a shudder crawl down my spine. He wasn't responding. Nothing.

"Silver...?" Blue stared at Silver, confused before brushing his hair away from his neck, pressing two fingers against it. "...He still has a pulse..."

"That's it!" I stood, making Blue jump. "I don't care if Silver didn't want to go to the hospital! We're going there RIGHT NOW!" I swiftly put boxers on Silver, ignoring the fact that they were already getting soaked in blood.

"B-but what about the baby?" Blue grabbed him from Silver's limp hold, looking horrified.

I picked up Silver as I replied. "Just... bring him with us, of course!" Silver was barely breathing. I needed to hurry. I rushed out the door, Blue close behind me. I literally leaped down half the staircase and rushed to the car. I set Silver down in the passenger's seat first and gave him my jacket, wrapping it around his still form.

_Please stay alive please stay alive_

As soon as Blue was seated, I started the car and floored it, though making sure I was not above the speed limit. Blue was still panicking

_The last thing I need is a ticket._

During a red light, I looked at Silver. "Silver... please stay with me. Don't die, please... I need you..." I stroked his hair.

_He can't die... we need each other. He can't leave me..._

Once the light turned green, I sped forward, fighting the urge to go past the speed limit.

I was very lucky that Silver's apartment was so close to the hospital. I pulled in, and found a parking spot close to the entrance. I instantly dashed inside, holding Silver tight.

"Someone, please help him!" I yelled, and was soon surrounded by doctors, all trying to ask what had happened.

"What happened?"

"Why is he bleeding?"

"Do you-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! JUST HELP HIM! HES DYING!" I snapped. Why couldn't they see that Silver was dying with every breath he took?!

"Is that Silver...?" I moved through the crowd of doctors and found the one Silver had been visiting.

"Help him... he's going to die!" I pleaded. The doctor looked at Silver and ordered a nurse to get him in the E.R room.

"Did he give birth?" The doctor asked. "Where is the child?"

"Silver's sister has him and they should be here any second." I replied quickly, watching as the nurses placed Silver on a bed and rushed him to the ER.

"Alright. I will stay here until she arrives." He told me, walking over to one of the few empty chairs. He sat down, and gestured me to come over.

"Could you explain to me why he didn't give birth here?" The doctor said as I sat down next to him.

I placed a hand to my forehead. "He didn't want attention...? I could never really figure it out."

The doctor sighed. "He would have had a much higher chance of surviving of he came here for the birth. A C-section would have helped him..."

I looked at him. "It doesn't matter anymore... he's going to die. The chances are so low. I'm pretty sure he won't make it..."

He nodded. "Yes, but we will do what we can to save him, Mr. Gold."

I sighed, sinking into my chair. What if I never saw Silver again? I don't think I would be able to bear it if I couldn't...

I didn't notice that the doctor had stood up until I heard Blue's voice.

"Gold!" I snapped my eyes open and looked up. Blue was standing at the doorway, panting and holding the baby in her arms.

"Oh, Blue! Sorry... didn't see you there." She walked toward the doctor and I.

"Is this Silver's doctor?" She asked me. The doctor nodded, his eyes never leaving the baby.

"Yes, and I assume you are 's sister? Its nice to meet you." Blue smiled and looked at me.

"Do you want to hold him, Gold?" I realized I never got to hold my own child yet.

"Y-yeah." I got up from my chair and gently picked the baby from Blue's arms. He was fast asleep. I looked at the tiny flecks of red hair on his head. "He has Silver's hair..." I whispered.

"Yeah, but he looks like you." Blue smiled very faintly. "He has your eyes. He opened them earlier."

I looked down at him again, seeing this child's face made me think about Silver even more.

The doctor looked over to me. "Is it alright that we take your child to the ER as well? We need to check for any birth defects, if any, and make sure that the child is healthy." He smiled. "But just looking at him, I can see that he looks very healthy."

I slowly nodded, gently giving mine and Silver's child to the doctor.

"Thank you. I'll leave you two then." The doctor walked towards the door covering the hallway. He left and I sat down again. Blue sat down beside me.

"Any news on Silver, yet?" She asked me.

_She doesn't know..._

I clenched my teeth. "No."

Blue nodded, obviously concerned. "I called Crystal... she's on her way."

I almost of the chair in shock. "W-what?! Why would Crystal want anything to do with this?! She made her point when we told her about it!"

Blue frowned. "Whether she disapproves of this or not doesn't matter, Gold. She's your friend and you need some support for Silver."

I groaned. "Fine, whatever."

_I still can't believe she treated Silver that way! He didn't deserve it!_

I sighed, putting my face in my hands.

Blue sat in the chair beside me, putting a hand on my back. "Hey... I'm sure that Silver will be fine, Gold."

I lifted my head and glared at Blue. "Blue... Silver told me something the day before this happened."

"He did? What did he tell you?"

I looked at the floor. "He didn't want me to tell you but... there's only a five percent chance of him surviving this..."

I heard Blue gasp, and I knew what was going to come next.

"Why didn't he tell me...?" She said softly as tears rolled down her face.

I closed my eyes, feeling extremely emotional. "He didn't even want to tell _me_... I kinda forced him to."

"Silver..." Blues voice was muffled by her hand, which was covering her mouth.

I heard someone open the door, and thought nothing of it until I felt a hand shake my shoulder. I looked up, and I saw the blue eyes of Crystal.

"Gold, are you alright?" she asked.

I glared at her a bit. "I'm just fine, Crys." I looked away from her. "I mean, Silver is dying right now and only has a five-percent chance of living! Oh, I'm just _fine,_ thank you!" I was breathing heavily, trying to contain my anger.

"A five percen- Oh no..." Crystal sat down on the other side of me. "Is he going to... die?" She looked at me.

"I'm pretty sure, Crys." I choked out.

I expected for her to say this was all my fault. But she wrapped her arm around my shoulder, pulling me in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Gold..." I could tell she was trying not to cry. Her voice sounded pained.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't find any way to form words. I was just too exhausted, both physically and mentally to focus. But then, I was too scared about Silver's health and my child's health to go to sleep.

_This is all my fault..._

I opened my eyes, feeling a sob threatening to escape from my lips. "This is all my fault..." I choked out, feeling a few tears fall from my eyes.

Crystal started to pet my head. "Its not your fault, Gold... It's nobody's fault. Let's just pray to Arceus that Silver will be alright."

I felt Blue grab my wrist. "Lets just hope, Gold." She stopped crying , but tears were still at the corner of her eyes. I tried so hard not to break into a sob. A few more tears fell from my eyes, and I clenched my teeth. If I had just left Silver alone that day... he wouldn't be in the hospital, dying as we speak.

But then... he wouldn't have had our child.

I remembered all that we went through during his pregnancy. His odd cravings, his horrible headaches, he and I sleeping side by side each night, and when I had admitted that I loved him... he told me he loved me, too...

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I closed my eyes and broke down. I trembled and my sobbing wouldn't stop. I faintly felt the hands and arms of Blue and Crystal around me. They were comforting, but not as comforting as Silver's would have been... "S-Silver..." I sobbed.

_This was all my fault. All my fault..._

"Don't cry, Gold..." Crystal rubbed my back. "Everything will be fine..."

I shook my head. There was no way. There was no way he was going to live...

"Gold..." Blue murmured, keeping her hand on my shoulder.

"Silver... Silver..." I kept on repeating his name between sobs. I couldn't keep my mind off of him, no matter how hard I tried. "I'm sorry... Silver... it's all... my fault..." I heaved painfully.

_I won't get to hug him anymore, or touch his long hair, and see him get all flustered. I won't get to tease him, or see his ever so rare smile..._

And it was because of me. My actions caused this.

I felt like...I couldn't live without him. But...I had to raise our child.

"If I do die... All I wish for is for you to... raise him or her like any great father would..." His voice rang in my head.

Like any great father... I'm not a good father...

I tried to breathe regularly, but my chest was hurting from all the sobbing. I hiccuped and coughed, my face soaked with tears. Blue and Crystal seemed so far away, because I could only faintly hear their voices as they tried to comfort me.

_Nothing will ever be the same... ever again..._


	15. Chapter 15: Breathe Again

***~Silver's POV~***

* * *

I snapped my eyes open. It was dark... and vaguely familiar.

_Is this...my bedroom? How did I end up here?!_

I sat up from my bed. _I'm supposed to be dead. Not here..._

I felt something shuffle next to me. I looked and saw Gold, sleeping peacefully next to me.

_Why... why am I here?! Unless... I'm dreaming._

Looking around the room, I felt like something seemed different. Perhaps it was the very bright light coming from the window? I got out of bed, shocked to see that still I saw myself on the bed, fast asleep, just like Gold.

_What is going on?_

I turned my head towards the bright light coming towards the window, walking towards it. No wonder I woke up. This light was very bright!

"Silver..." I heard Gold mutter. I turned back around, seeing Gold turning his body to face my body on the bed. I saw myself open my eyes.

"What is it?" I heard myself say tiredly.

"I can't sleep..." Gold replied, looking out the window. "It's still the middle of the night..."

_They don't see the bright light?!_

"What do you want me to do about it?" I saw myself yawn.

_How do they not see it?! Its bright as fuck!_

Gold scooted himself onto my side of the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I stared at them. How were they so oblivious!?

"Gold... get off. You're cold." I saw myself squirm. Gold just held onto me tighter though.

"No, you'll warm me up~" Gold cooed into my ear.

I then remembered that this was one of the many nights Gold and I were together before I...

I looked back at the bright light coming from the window, wanting for it to just fade away. I figured that all I had to do was to close the blinds, so I walked back towards it.

"Do you think that we'll always be together, Silver?" I heard Gold ask.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm not taking care of this child alone." I heard myself reply.

Gold chuckled. "Yeah, I really hope it turns out that way..."

I turned around when I heard Gold laugh and myself cry out in shock. I saw that Gold had his arms around me, and was nuzzling my head.

"S-stop it, Gold!"

"I will when I feel like it, which is not now."

I smiled faintly. I remembered that night so clearly...

"G-Gold!" I saw myself squirm.

"Yes~?" I turned my body to face him and attempt to glare.

I rolled my eyes. I knew what was coming next.

"Silvy~! You look so cute when you try to be mad at me!" Gold squeezed me tighter. The worst part is that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

I went back to the task at hand. I reached for the blinds and pulled them over the light. It was still shining, but not as much.

_Better than nothing._

I jumped when I heard a high pitched squeal. _Oh wait..._

That's just me.

I sighed, closing my eyes. I enjoyed hearing Gold's laughter. I loved his bright smile...

I opened my eyes, and saw that the lighting had changed. Confused, I looked back onto the bed, and there was Gold and I, arms wrapped around the other, crying.

"I'm so sorry, Gold..." I heard myself say quietly.

_Was this when I told Gold that I was going to... die?_

"N-no...you..." Gold's reply was quiet and choked with tears. "Silver... if... you die, I... What if the baby looks like... you? I don't think I'd be able to bear raising it if..."

"Gold..." I saw myself put my hand on top of Gold's. "It doesn't matter what the baby looks like. If I do die... All I wish for is for you to... raise him or her like any great father would..."

_No! I didn't want to see this! I didn't want to see Gold crying again!_

I squinted my eyes when the bright light shined harder through the blinds. I groaned and grabbed the curtains and pulled them over the window.

_That should do it._

I winced when I heard Golds sobs ring in my ears. I didn't want to hear this! I covered my ears with my hand to muffle the cries. It didn't completely block Gold out, but it was a lot better.

I felt my hands slowly fall down when I heard Gold repeat his words.

"I... I love you Silver...so much... I n-never could find... a good time to tell you... I love you more than anything..."

I clenched my hands into fists. "I love you too, Gold." I heard myself reply.

I closed my eyes again. Why was my mind making me look back on these moments? Why?!

"Gold... Gold! GOLD, WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes, and saw that it was dark again. I saw myself waking Gold up, panicking.

_Great Arceus! I didn't want to see this!_

I plugged my ears again as I heard myself screaming, Gold's panicking voice calling Blue on the phone...

I opened my eyes, and saw Blue yelling at Gold for a new towel. The old one was almost completely soaked in blood.

My blood...

I shut my eyes again. I didn't want to hear my screams. I didn't want to see Gold's panicked face. I didn't want to see Blue trying to calm me down.

I heard the wailing of a baby and snapped my eyes open. He was wrapped in a towel... and in my arms.

I cringed at the look of my face. My eyes were a dark and half lidded. My smile was faint and lazy... I looked like I was already dead.

"Silver...? Silver wake up!" I saw Gold shaking my arm as my hold of my baby grew limp.

_No! I don't want to see this! I don't want to see Golds face!_

The blinds behind me opened and the curtains flew apart, and the light nearly blinded me. I tried to walk towards it and close the blinds again. But for some reason, I felt like I was being pulled towards it.

Everything but the light and myself faded into nothingness. I looked around, trying to find something in this darkness. I looked down at myself, surprised to see myself clear as day.

"Do not fear, my child..." I jumped at the unknown voice. _Child?_ I looked back towards the light, and saw a large shape walking towards me on its four golden hooves. Its emerald-green eyes looked at me with such a warmth that made me feel instantly calmer and its angelic white body seemed to be glowing along with the light behind it.

_What _was_ this thing?_

"Young Silver... do you think you lead a good life?" The giant white creature asked me.

"I-I... its not finished yet. Gold needs me..."

_Why do I feel so... calm around it?_

"You did not answer my question, young Silver." The white giant walked around me in a circle.

I hesitated. _Was I going to die? Did this... _thing ,icome here to take me away?/i "Yes... I suppose. I brought new life into the world... and fell in love..." I immediately thought of Gold and our baby. I could just imagine him, holding the baby with that goofy smile on his face.

"Your body is weak and frail, young child." The creature said in soft voice. "If you wished to go back... you could perhaps. But you would be in a weak body that has lost most of its energy."

_I do want to go back! I don't care that my body is weak!_

"You must make your decision fast, young Silver." It craned its neck, and lowered its head to be at my level. "Because my powers only keep you living for so long."

"Please take me back...!" I pretty much begged.

"You must not beg to me for the powers to come." It straitened its posture. "If you wish, and wish strongly, perhaps your love and will to live will give both you and I strength to keep you alive..."

I looked down and balled my hands into fists. I knew what this thing was now.

"Please take me back Arceus. I can't die yet. My child needs to be taken care of by both of its parents. Gold can't be left alone and neither can I. If I go with you now, Gold will feel nothing but depression and regret and I won't allow my baby to be raised under such circumstances. I'm not ready yet. It's not my time... there is still... so much to do." My voice trailed off as Arceus bent down to my level again.

"Young child... do you say these words truthfully?"

"Of course... I love Gold so much... I love him more than anything." I repeated the same words that Gold had told me not too long ago. "I wish to the bottom my my heart that I can be back with Gold and our child..."

I felt a gentle nudge, and I opened my eyes, seeing Arceus looking at me with its gentle green gaze.

"Young Silver, I have seen many things, human and pokemon alike who have died, following me into my domain without a single thought..." It paused, standing to its feet and waving its tail slowly. "But you... _you_ are one of the few that I've seen who truly show their love and wish deep enough to make me feel as though they actually care..." It rose one of its pointed golden hooves. "My child, I couldn't be more proud of you. You have grown so much... May you find sweet blessings and peace with your family."

It gently tapped me on the forehead with its hoof, and instantly, I felt as though I was being sucked into a vacuum. The light and Arceus slowly disappeared, and I was met with horrid pain all over my body and overjoyed voices.

"His pulse has returned!"

"He's alive!"

"Someone, go tell Mr. Silver's friend!"


	16. Chapter 16: Looking Forward and Back

***~Golds POV~***

I stared at the ground, too exhausted for words. I was wondering when I would get to go home with my baby... and without Silver.

Blue was crying her eyes out, and Crystal was still rubbing my back. We were all anxious about Silver's condition, but I already knew he was dead.

I looked up when I heard footsteps running down the closed hall.

"You there! Mr. Silver's friend!" The tall doctor quickly walked towards me.

"I know... he's dead... you don't have to tell me." I sighed.

"W-what?! No no no! He's alive!" Blue gasped in shock and I felt my eyes widen.

_Silver... is... alive?!_

"That's so great!" I heard Crystal stand up. Blue smiled.

_I can't believe it. We could stay together?!_

I stood up and grabbed the doctor by his shoulder. "Let me see him."

"Of course! All three of you! Come along!" He guided us down the hallway.

With each step I took, I grew more and more anxious.

"We had lost him, but a few minutes later, his heart had started up again! It surprised us all, I say!" The doctor told us as we walked.

I then remembered something. "Where's our kid?"

"Oh, he's just fine! He's in the nursery, with a few other babies. He's perfectly healthy, though! However... There is one thing, but the news will wait until Mr. Silver is conscious and able to communicate."

I grew concerned. What was wrong with our child? I was about to ask him, but he stopped at a room and slowly opened the door. Silver's door...

He allowed us to walk in first. I saw Silver on the bed. He was unconscious... but he was alive.

"S-Silver..." I gasped out and walked to the side of the bed. He had a mask covering his mouth, and there were tubes stuck everywhere in his body.

Blue and Crystal stood on the other side. Crystal looked at me with a smile. "I told you he was gonna make it."

I sat in the chair next to the bed. He looked so peaceful. I just hoped he would wake up soon. I wanted to hear his voice... I took his hand gently, cringing at how cold it felt. I wish that he could hold my hand, just like he used to.

I wanted to say something. I wanted to talk to Silver. "Silver... Please, if you can hear me... squeeze my hand..." I closed my eyes. I didn't expect him to answer, but I heard Blue gasp and I opened my eyes. I looked down, seeing Silver's fingers twitch and lightly wrap around my wrist.

"Silver...! Thank Arceus, Silver..." I smiled. I was so glad he was okay.

After a few minutes of letting my relief wash over me, Silver weakly opened his eyes and looked at me. He took.a few moments to register what was going on. "Gold...?"

Blue sighed. "Oh... Silver... I'm so glad you're safe..."

I squeezed his hand a little tighter. "You're okay, Silver... Blue and I brought you to the hospital."

"Hmm..." Silver's voice was hoarse and sounded worn out.

_He must've fought really hard..._

"Crys...? Why..." Silvers eyes were looking at Crystal, who was next to Blue.

Crystal as staring back at Silver with a soft gaze. "Blue called me and said you were at the hospital. So... here I am!"

"Where... where's the baby...?" Silver looked at me.

"He's in the nursery. The doctor said he was healthy... except for one thing..."

His eyes widened at what I said. "What's... wrong with him...?"

I shrugged. "They said you needed able to communicate first. Which you are doing."

That's when the doctor walked in. "Oh! He's awake! We thought he'd be unconscious for a while longer..." But he smiled anyway. "It's great to see you alive, Mr. Silver... you were actually dead for six minutes..."

"I... was...?" Silver asked, his voice weaker.

The doctor nodded.

I decided to say something. "Um... you told me that something is wrong with our child..."

"Oh! Yes, I told you that I would let you know what the problem was once Mr. Silver awoke." He paused. "...Well, he's perfectly healthy. However... I have to say that your child is blind in his right eye..."

"W-what...?" I whispered. I looked at Silver. He seemed too shocked for words.

The doctor nodded solemnly. "We can't do anything about it, I'm afraid. I'm terribly sorry."

Silver's grip on my hand grew tighter. "Its okay, Gold. Besides... let's just be grateful nothing else... is wrong with him..." His eyes trailed toward the end of his bed. He was obviously upset, but he tried to not show it.

I shook my head. My son was half blind... that was awful! But... like Silver said, at least he wasn't completely blind.

Blue frowned. "That's terrible... I'm sorry you two..."

Crystal just nodded her head, closing her eyes.

"When can Silver and the baby come home?" I asked.

The doctor put his hands behind his back. "The baby may need to stay for a few more hours. Then he may go home with you. As for Silver... his body is very frail at the moment. He might have to stay here for a few weeks... maybe months."

I looked down. A few weeks? Maybe _months_? I was overjoyed that Silver was alive, and that our baby was healthy, but the fact that Silver had to stay here for a long time made my heart sink.

I turned my gaze to the window, where the sun just began to peek from the horizon. "Alright..." I looked over to Silver, who had fallen asleep.

"Mr. Gold, you may stay here with Silver until the baby is ready to go, along with your friends." The doctor told me.

"Yeah... thanks. " I nodded and the doctor walked out of the room.

"Isn't this great, Gold? Silver is alive!" Blue whispered, being careful not to wake Silver up.

"Yeah. Its amazing..." I continued to look at Silvers face. He looked so weak. I still felt guilty for doing this to him, even if he did survive. "I just wished we could've gone home together..."

Blue nodded. "That's understandable... you are both new fathers and all. Speaking of which..." Blue raised a finger. "How is that going to work? Will your child call you both dad? That would get confusing..."

I couldn't help but crack a small smile when Crystal talked. "Maybe we could just ask Silver if he could be called mom. I mean, he has long hair, just like a girl..."

Blue chuckled. "I don't think that Silver would like that..."

"But he's the one who got pregnant, just like a girl!"

"Actually," I put in. "I think we would just have him call us Gold and Silver. Pretty easy to remember, just like mom and dad."

"Sure, I guess you could do that..." Blue smiled. "But what are you going to call your kid?"

_I had never thought of that..._ I simply shrugged. "If Silver wakes up, I'll ask him."

"Well... I don't think he will wake up any time soon." Crystal muttered. "He must be exhausted."

I sighed. I didn't want to take my baby home without a name. I hoped Silver woke up soon.

"Also," Crystal whispered. "How are you gonna do with the blindness thing? Will he still go to a public school and stuff?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't see why not. He can still see."

Blue furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't think he'll be able to drive though..."

"But what about when people find out that he has two fathers? What if kids bully him about that and his half-blindness...?" Crystal asked.

I remembered being bullied plenty of times at school because of my obnoxiousness. It was never fun. But I began to wonder...

When I met Silver, many years ago, he had stolen a Pokemon from the Pokemon professor. He had a very cold heart, and showed no love towards anything. He had told me that his parents abandoned him and Blue when he was younger... did he go to school?

"I always wondered if Silver went to school..." I murmured.

Blue shook her head. "He learned everything by himself. Its amazing how much of a thinker he is... since he never went to school. He told me he always wanted to go, though."

I frowned. _Silver never got a proper education? Then how the hell was he more intelligent than me? He always made the smart decisions, while I made the ones that got me in trouble._

"That's surprising," Crystal chuckled. "He's so quick witted."

I smiled. _Its amazing... all Silver went through. He had to fight the big bad world as all by himself as a child._

I sighed, still holding Silver's hand. He still had a light grip on it.

"I guess that's why he had such a cold heart..." I whispered.

"Exactly." Blue replied. "I'm just glad that you managed to help warm up his heart, Gold..." She looked down. "I mean, when he was very young, he was loud and obnoxious, like you, Gold." I gave her a look that made her laugh. "But then our parents abandoned both of us... I was lucky enough to find a foster home after we got separated, but Silver... he was all alone..."

"Hmm..." I looked at Silver again. It was hard to believe that he never wanted anything to do with me a few years ago.

"Mr. Gold?" I turned my head toward the door when I heard the doctors voice. He had my baby in his arms. "You may take your child home now."

I heard Crystal gasp and clasp her hands together. "He's so CUTE~!" She looked at me, her eyes pleading "Can I hold him?"

I smiled sheepishly. "U-uh... yeah sure..."

She grinned, gently taking the baby from the doctor. "Aw... he looks like you, Gold! He even has your eyes!"

I blushed, lowering my head.

"But he has Silver's hair..." Blue murmured, smiling at her younger brother.

The baby stared at Crystal with wide golden eyes, cooing softly. He reached towards Crystal's earring, trying to get a hold of it. He managed to grab one, and started to pull on it harshly.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow..." Crystal tried to gently pry his hand off. I just laughed.

"He has your naughty spirit, too." Crystal muttered as she rubbed her ear. I was laughing so much I had to hold the chair to keep from falling off.

Blue giggled. "Do you think you're ability as a hatcher counts for him too? I bet that's where it came from."

"Ahh... haha..." I wiped a tear from my eye. "I sure hope so. I wanna see him do that again someday." I laughed a little bit more before it was cut off with a huge yawn. I closed my eyes, feeling drowsy.

"Heh, looks like Gold's tired..." Crystal murmured. "Gold, perhaps you should go home. I mean, if you want to."

I looked up at Crystal. "But... I'm not tired." I smiled, trying to look awake.

"Gold, you can't stay here all day. The baby needs to go home."

I sighed. "I don't want to leave yet..." I glanced at Silver. "I'm not tired, Crys..." My voice trailed off as I felt my eyes grow heavy.

"Gold!" Blue snapped me awake. "You need to go home. You're exhausted. Silver will be here tomorrow."

I groaned. I did need sleep. And the baby needed to go home. I guess I had no choice.

"Fine, you win. Give me baby no-name." I kissed Silver's forehead and grabbed the baby from Crystal.

"Baby... no-name?" She chuckled. "You never surprise me, Gold."

"Yeah, well... Silver didn't wake up. We couldn't name him." The baby brushed its hands on my bangs. He was trying to get a hold of them.

He stared at me, and I looked into the bright golden eyes. He cooed a little, grabbing a part of my bangs and yanking.

"Ow!" I gently put his arm down, away from my bangs. Well, _that_ woke me up a bit... "Alright, it's time to go home!" I told him. He stayed silent, continuing to stare at me with his wide eyes. I stood, closing my eyes a bit when blood rushed to my head. I opened them back up a moment later, smiling. "I guess it's time to go... Hey, Blue, do you think you could drive? I don't exactly have a car seat for him, yet..."

"You didn't get a car seat?" Crystal asked. "Did you get _anything_ for him?"

"I'm not as dumb as I look, Crys." I retorted. "Don't worry. Silver and I got a crib, a blanket, some formula, and a few other things that I'm too lazy to mention." I waved my hand dismissively.

"Well at least he has somewhere to sleep." Crystal crossed her arms over her chest.

I looked to Blue, who was apparently staring into space. "Blue...?"

She jumped. "Oh! Yeah, I'll drive. I still have the keys." She pulled them out of her pocket and winked. "Bye, Silver." She whispered before we walked out the room.

"Hey, Gold?" Crystal nudged me in the side as we walked down the hallway. I looked at her. "Can I crash on your couch tonight? I don't think I can walk all the way to my house."

I nodded. I didn't see why not. _Plus... I could use some help with the baby._ "Yeah. I don't see a reason to say no." The baby started to lightly smack my face.

"Thanks, Gold. You're a lifesaver. " She sighed of relief as she placed a hand to her head.

"It was a long night for all of us..." I yawned, ignoring my baby who was still smacking my face lightly.

* * *

The ride home was uneventful, as expected. But as soon as we got home, I walked into the bedroom, forgetting about the blood-soaked towels that littered the room. I gasped and stepped back when I saw them, feeling sick.

"Ugh..."

Crystal walked towards me. "Gold? What's the mat-" She looked inside and gasped. "I-is that... Silver's blood?"

I coughed nervously. "Yeah. Hold him, I'll clean it up." I gave Crystal my baby and proceeded to pick up the towels. The smell made me want to throw up. I gagged through every trip I took to the laundry room. Once the towels were gone, it left a horrible smell. I opened the windows and grabbed air freshener in an attempt to air out the room. Crys was sitting on the couch, playing with my baby's hands.

I looked around warily, setting the air conditioner down. I looked down, trying to breathe regularly. But for some reason, my breaths were short. I assumed it was because of how tired I was, and I laid down on the bed. The smell on the bed was horrible, but I was too exhausted to care. Without knowing, I fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17: Nightmares

"Gold...? Gold!"

I woke up with a gasp, sitting up quickly and staring ahead with wide eyes. I was drenched in a cold sweat, and my hair was sticking to the back of my neck and my forehead.

Blue was staring at me with a concerned expression. "Gold, are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare..."

_Nightmare...?_ "If I did have one... I don't remember..." I muttered, trying to calm my heart down.

"You were thrashing in your sleep..." Blue gave me a nudge. "Did something happen?"

I shook my head. "I don't remember..."

"Please don't scare me like that again..." Blue whispered.

"Where's... the baby?" I asked, my heart calmed down a bit.

"He's asleep in his crib. I'm surprised his crying didn't wake you up. Crys was kind enough to feed him for you."

"Yeah... tell her I said thank you..." I yawned. I felt just as tired as I did before I fell asleep. "Nnngh I'm so tired..."

"Well... the nightmare didn't help you any." Blue sat on the bed.

I sighed and fell back on the bed. I wanted to go back to sleep, but then I didn't. I didn't want to remember the nightmare I had.

I ran my hand through my hair, cringing at how wet it was from my sweat. I wiped my hand on my clothes, closing my eyes. It just wasn't the same without Silver by my side...

"Gold... do you want to go back to sleep?" Blue asked me.

I shook my head. "No... I don't want another nightmare." But I was so tired, my words were soft.

"You look horribly exhausted, Gold... you should try getting some sleep..."

"But what if I get the nightmare again?" I looked down.

"Well..." Blue fiddled with her thumbs.

"I'll just... stay awake for a bit. I might not have another nightmare if I try to relax." I closed my eyes and sighed. Even though I didn't want to know, I was still curious about what my nightmare was about. I mean, I don't have nightmares like... ever. I don't even dream very much! I tried to get more comfortable, but I was stiff and it hurt to move too much. Another reason to get some rest...

I felt myself begin to dose off, even though I wasn't very comfortable.

* * *

A faint yelling flooded into my ears. It sounded so pained, so... afraid. It sounded like...

_Silver?!_

The area around me was completely black. There was nothing but darkness. I couldn't find Silver, and I panicked. He sounded so pained...

"Silver?! Silver! I called out to him. I didn't get an answer. I only got Silver's screams as a reply.

I ran around, trying to find my best friend as his screaming fade and turned into heavy breathing. Was it my breathing, or Silver's? I didn't know. I found him lying on the ground, lying on his back. He wasn't wearing anything save for t-shirt, and his back was arching as he screamed. He... was giving birth?!

Silver stared at me with wide, fogged up eyes. He was breathing heavily, sweat drenched on his forehead. He screamed again, and the sound rang in my ears. I was panicking. I had no idea what to do!

I remembered in those dramatic pregnancy movies... when the girl was giving birth, the doctors always urged her to push...

"S-Silver... you gotta push..." I choked out, the smell of blood flooding my nostrils.

I saw him nod, though he looked horribly scared. He closed his eyes tight and pushed, screaming loudly in response. He was in so much pain! I wished that I could stop the pain, but the only way to make the pain stop was for the baby to come out! "Silver... come on! Push again!"

He pushed again, but this one was weaker. More blood was spilled. Staining the ground, etching the image into my brain forever.

"O-oh...Arceus..." I could tell he was dying. His pale face, the fogged up eyes... But he'll survive... right? "Silver! Keep pushing!" I wanted to stop the bleeding, but I had nothing. Silver had his eyes shut and his breathing grew rapid. "S-Silver...its okay! Just push!" He pushed once more, but he barely had any strength left.I kept on urging him, and his pushes grew weaker as more blood was drained from him. He looked horribly pale, and screamed one last time as the baby slid out of him and into my arms.

I shuddered, seeing Silver's blood on the baby, my hands, my clothes, and pooling all over the ground. I quickly ripped off my sweatshirt. I wrapped the baby in it, trying to clear the blood from its body. The baby screamed and cried, hands curled up into small fists as I cleaned it to the best of my ability.

"Shh... Shh... it's okay..." I tried to calm the baby down. "Silver... look..." I looked at Silver, but he didn't move. His eyes were dull and his head was limply hanging from his neck. "Silver...?" I felt my heartbeat increase. _He... can't be..._ "Silver!? Silver!" I used my free hand to shake Silvers body roughly. He wasn't moving. "Silver! No, you can't be..." I lowered my head, feeling tears build up in my eyes. "Please..."

Silver, as expected, didn't respond. His dull eyes stared at nothing.

"S-Silver..." I felt tears roll down my face. I then took the time to notice that the baby had stopped crying completely. I looked down, and panicked when I saw that... he too, was dead. The blood that I failed to clean from him stained his body red. It made me feel as though I was about to regurgitate.

"This has to be a nightmare! Someone wake me up! Please!" I pleaded to the sky. No response. I was surrounded by nothing but darkness. The only thing there Silver's body.

"Why did you do this to me, Gold?" I heard something whisper in my ear. I froze, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. I whirled around, seeing Silver behind me. He looked transparent, and was fully clothed. But he seemed as cold and cruel as he did all those years ago, when we first met. "Why did you do this to me, Gold?" He asked again, taking a step towards me. I stepped back out of reflex. His pupils dilated with each step forward he took. "This is all your fault!" He looked enraged, and I stepped back again. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have died!" He scowled, fury evident on his face. "I HATE you, Gold!" He took a few steps towards me, raising a fist.

I flinched when he drew his fist back, ready to punch me. But the pain never came. Instead, everything turned bright.

* * *

I screamed as I sat up, cold sweat drenching my body. I breathed heavily, now noticing that my eyes had tears in them.

_Another nightmare... but I remember what happened this time... Silver died... and he told me... that he hated me..._

I held my head in my hands. I wished I had never gone back to sleep. I couldn't get those images out of my head. And now...I was paranoid. What if Silver...actually hated me? I shook my head. He wouldn't hate me... _I hope. _

I heard the wailing of my baby and pushed my thoughts aside. My screaming must've waken him up. I slowly got out of bed, the baby's wails getting louder as I got closer. He was laying in his crib, legs kicking lightly and his eyes closed tight. I sighed, gently lifting him from his crib. He smelled normal, so I assumed he didn't need a diaper change. So I assumed he was hungry.

"You hungry...?" I rasped, walking out the door. I turned on the kitchen light and grabbed the formula mix. I got a bottle, and turned on the faucet. Once the water warmed up, I filled it to about three-quarters full, and put some of the formula mix inside. I closed the bottle and shook it, still carrying the baby with my other arm.

Once I figured the bottle was shaken enough, I fed the baby, holding the bottle for support. He closed his eyes and suckled while I rocked myself back and forth. Crystal was still passed out on the couch, which was surprising. She was an early riser. She must've been exhausted. Plus the fact that my screams didn't wake her up was shocking.

I sighed as I watched my baby. I was going to go see Silver today, and I was going to take our baby with me, of course. I tried to think of what names Silver could have in mind for him. I hadn't really thought of any, yet. My legs were stiff, so I decided to sit down, still holding the baby. As he drank the formula, all I could think about was my nightmare. _What if Silver really did hate me...?_

I closed my eyes. _I have to stop thinking about it... It was just a nightmare._

I opened my eyes when I heard Crystal stir. She stretched her arms and yawned. She sat up, looking around lazily.

"Have a good sleep?" I asked.

She turned towards me. "Uh... I guess..." She yawned again and stood up, stretching her arms.

I looked down when I heard the baby coo. The bottle was empty, and he stared at me with his wide eyes. I stood back up to my feet. "I think we should go see Silver." I declared.

"Right now?" Crystal asked, standing up and stretching.

"I never said you had to go with me." I retorted.

She sighed. " I guess I'll go home, then. Thanks for letting me use your couch."

"No problem..." Crystal walked towards me to say bye to the baby. She walked towards the door, but stopped. "Oh! Blue got you something yesterday night. Its behind the couch." I nodded and she walked out, closing the door behind her.

_What's behind the couch?_ I walked to the couch and looked over it. It seemed like a cardboard box. When I got a better look, I found out it was a car seat. I smiled. I really appreciated Blue's help. I would have to pay her back someday.


	18. Chapter 18: Bronze

Putting that car seat in took a long time. By the time it was properly installed, the sun had begun to peak in the horizon.

I smiled. Hopefully, Silver would be awake so we could name our child.

He cooed softly, reaching upwards as I picked him up. His hair had thickened a bit, I had noticed.

"Ready to see Silver?" I asked him. He just hiccuped in reply, making me laugh. "I guess that's a yes!" I set him in the car seat and buckled him up. The drive to the hospital was silent except for the occasional gurgle from the baby. I parked near the front door and got him out of the car.

When we walked inside, a young lady smiled at the front desk. "Hello. How may I help you?" She glanced at my baby and giggled.

"I came here to visit Silver..." I murmured. I raised an eyebrow when the lady gasped.

"Are you Gold? You must be! You have gotten pretty famous around the hospital." She grinned as she checked the computer. "Alright... I'll escort you to his room." She got up from her chair and I followed her into the hallway. The baby laughed a few times, making the lady look at him in awe. She stopped at a closed door and smiled. "Here we are! He should be asleep, its pretty early in the morning." I nodded.

"Thank you." She walked away and I opened Silvers door.

As expected, he was still wearing the oxygen mask, and was still connected via wires to machines.

I sighed, still holding our baby in our arms as I sat down in the chair beside Silver's bed. I decided to wait until he woke up before i said anything. However, our child had other ideas. He began to cry, and I facepalmed in my mind. "Okay... you haven't eaten since last night..." I took a bottle that was previously filled (I brought a bag, hat had a few diapers and a bottle) and gently eased it into his mouth. He went quiet, and suckled on the bottle with half-lidded eyes. "Geez..." I looked over to Silver. He was still asleep it seemed. I sighed, looking down at our child as it drank from the bottle.

"...Gold...?"

I jumped when i heard Silver's weak voice. I looked up, and sure enough, Silver's eyes were open. "Sorry. He woke you up, huh?" I smiled. I felt bad for interrupting Silvers sleep, but I was glad he woke up.

He faintly shook his head. "It's fine..." He yawned loudly and looked at our baby. "He was hungry?"

I nodded. I was about to ask Silver about his name, but I figured he would want to hold him first. "Do you want to hold him?" I asked.

Silver nodded and sat up. I stood and gently placed him in Silver's arms. Silver held the bottle for him as he continued to suckle. He looked very content with holding the baby. He was smiling, something he rarely did. His smile made me smile as well.

"He looks very happy with you, Silvy~" I said, grinning.

Silver looked over at me, the smile still faintly on his face. "Thank you for visiting, Gold..."

"Don't thank me... actually, he doesn't have a name yet. I wanted to name him together." I sat back in the chair and crossed my legs.

"He doesn't have a name? Well..." Silver stared at our baby in thought. "How about... Bronze? It fits with our names."

"Bronze..." I repeated the name. "Yeah... it fits." I smiled. I liked the name.

The newly named baby, Bronze opened his eyes and looked up at Silver.

"He has your eyes, Gold." He told me, a smile on his face.

I grinned. "Yeah, but he still has your hair. Should we have Bronze grow out his hair, like you?"

Silver shrugged. "When he's old enough, we'll let him decide how he wants his hair. But until then, sure, we can let it grow out."

"I can't imagine taking care of long hair..." I muttered. "Is it hard?"

Silver shrugged again. "It's hard to brush at times, but other than that, not really. Or maybe it's just me." He smirked a bit at me.

"At least we will have experience from you." I chuckled. Silver started to play with Bronze's hands. "Are you feeling alright, Silver?" I asked.

Silver shrugged once again. "I've been horribly tired, and my ass won't stop hurting."

"I can imagine why..." I muttered, and Silver nudged my stomach. "Ow!"

"You didn't give birth and pretty much die, Gold." He glared at me, and his stare made chills go down my spine.

"H-hey... I was only joking." I raised my hands. I started to get paranoid again. Did Silver hate me for this? I let my head fall as the baby cooed at Silver. He probably did... He was in the hospital because of me. He was in pain because of me. He almost died because of me... Why wouldn't he hate me?

Silver didn't seem to notice how i was feeling. He just continued to play with the baby, that smile no longer on his face.

I sat down in the chair, looking down at my feet. This was all my fault...

Closing my eyes, I tried to breathe regularly as images from my nightmare began to creep into my mind once again.

Images of Silver giving birth, and dying. Images of his body...covered in blood. I could still hear his enraged voice.

"I HATE you, Gold!"

I cringed. It was my fault Silver was in the hospital. It was my fault he was in pain. It was my fault...he almost died. I heard Bronze laugh and I looked up. Silver was tickling him,faintly smiling as he did so. I wanted to smile... But I couldn't. This feeling was eating away at me. I wanted to ask Silver if he hated me, but I didn't want his answer. I didn't want to know...

"Gold? Are you alright?"

I snapped my eyes open when I heard Silver talking to me. He was staring at me, concerned. "Y-yeah... I'm fine, Silver..." I whispered in reply.

"No you're not. I can tell by the way you're sitting and your expression that you aren't alright."

I shuddered, closing my eyes. I couldn't help but see him covered in blood just like my dream whenever I looked at him. Those soulless eyes staring me down as he told me that he hated me... "Its nothing... I'm just tired." I lied. I prayed to Arceus that he wouldn't see through my lie. I didn't want to talk about it.

"...Gold, why are you lying?" I flinched and cursed under my breath. Now he wouldn't leave me alone about it. I had to tell him.

"I...had a nightmare...that's all." I muttered. It wasn't a lie...

"What happened in the nightmare? " Silver asked. I sighed. I didn't want to tell him...

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered.

"It seems like it was a pretty bad nightmare, seeing how paranoid you look whenever you look at me."

I flinched. Damn it, he's smart... "It was nothing..."

"It was definitely something. Something about me." Silver stared at me, and it sent shivers down my spine once again.

"Please stop talking about it..." I whispered.

"Gold, I only want to know what was so terrible about the nightmare."

I decided I would only tell him a small bit...then he would leave me alone. "You died...while giving birth..." I looked away.

"Oh...sorry, Gold. You must be scarred..." Silver looked at Bronze again

I looked away, trying to stop the images from assaulting my mind.

"Gold, I was pretty much dead in the house after I gave birth. Why would your dream be different?"

I felt like throwing something at the wall. "...Silver, please stop talking about it!"

"Gold, I'm trying to help..."

"You're not helping me at all!" I cried, a bit more loudly than I wanted,

Silver glared at me. "Fine. Sorry for caring, Gold." He narrowed his eyes a bit more, then turned his head away from me.

Bronze started crying at my outburst. Silver tried cradling him while I tried to calm myself down. "You made him cry, Gold."

_I know that Silver isn't done. He's going to try to get this out of me._

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about it."

"I get that." Silver snapped.

I winced, feeling as though I was physically hit by Silver, even though I wasn't. _The way he's glaring at me... almost as cold as it was when we met..._

"Gold, there was more to that nightmare of yours than me dying." Silver told me. I could hardly hear it, though. I was lost in my thoughts. "And I can tell, because of the way you're reacting to what I say and when I look at you." He coughed, that cold glare still in his eyes. "Just tell me what's wrong..."

"I can't, Silver." I let out, voice cracked.

"And why not?"

"I have a question, but I'm afraid of your answer!" I mentally smacked myself for letting out too much information.

Silver raised an eyebrow. "What's the question?"

I clenched my teeth. "I can't say..."

"Just say it, Gold. It can't be that bad."

"No..." I whispered. I didn't want to know his answer.

Silver stopped glaring and looked at Bronze. "Come on, Gold. You wont achieve anything by not asking me."

I didn't want to know. I couldn't know. _What if he really did hate me? the way he's been staring at me..._ I closed my eyes again, and couldn't help but see those horrid images again. Blood everywhere... Silver's dead eyes... I could never forget those images.

_If he didn't hate me, he wouldn't have glared at me the way he did!_

Silver's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "I thought having Bronze would've brought us closer, Gold. Now you can't even ask me a question."

I frowned. I knew he was trying to make me feel guilty. I don't want to ask him. I am not going ask him. _I can't._

"It's not that, Silver. I'm just afraid of your answer..."

He sighed. "Ask me the question, Gold. What's the worst that could happen?"

I snapped. "Fine!" I looked down a shudder traveling down my spine.

"You know you can ask me anything, Gold." Silver urged.

I took a few deep breaths. "S-Silver... do you..." I shuddered again. "... do you... hate me?"

Silver paused, staring at me.

"I-I mean... it's fine if you do... this is all my fault... either way... you almost died because of me..." I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. "I caused you so much pain..."

"Gold, why on earth would I hate you?" He said softly.

"I-it's my fault... that you're hurt..." I stuttered, trying to hold back my tears.

"I don't hate you, Gold..."

"Y-yes you do..." I sniffed.

"Gold, no I don't." I looked down.

I decided not to say anything. What if Silver was just lying to make me feel better? _Well, I'm smarter than that!_

"Gold, I have no reason to hate you..." Silver looked upset.

"Even though I pretty much caused your near-death?!" I shouted, tears beginning to fall from my eyes. "Honestly, Silver! You have every right to hate me!"

Bronze cried when I shouted, but Silver still looked at me.

"Gold... how can I go from loving you to hating you in two days?" Silver lightly bounced Bronze, trying to calm him down.

"You... almost died..." I choked out, tears falling from my eyes.

Silver stayed silent, as if in thought.

_I bet he's about to give up the scheme and tell me he hates me._

"But I told you that I had a very high chance of dying, Gold... and I said that I loved you after I said that..." Silver looked at me, eyes tired and sad.

I shook my head, a headache beginning to creep in my skull.

"Gold, I told you that I loved you, and I meant it."

"Loved me. You _loved_ me." I gritted my teeth. "Loved is a past term."

"Fine then. I loved you, and I still love you. But that wont convince you. You wont listen to me." Silver said slowly.

"You're lying..." I growled.

"No I'm not, Gold. Why won't you believe me?" I heard his voice crack.

"Because you're lying!" I yelled. There was nothing he could do to convince me. I knew he was lying, and that made it hurt more

Bronze continued to cry as I stood, startling Silver.

"Gold... why are you acting like this...?" Silver's voice was hesitant, as though afraid of my reply.

"Because it's all my fault, Silver!" I yelled, trying to contain my anger. "You almost died because of me! I don't deserve you, or Bronze, or anything for that matter!" The words kept on spilling out, and I couldn't stop them. "I'm an idiot. And you know it, because you've called me one so many times I've lost count!" Each word I yelled made Silver sink lower and lower.

"G-Gold...please listen to me..." He whispered.

"Listen to your lies?! I don't think so!" I balled my hands to fists.

"But I'm not lying, Gold..." Silver lightly bounced Bronze again in an attempt to stop him from crying.

"Why should I believe you?!" I glared at him, and noticed tears were forming in his eyes.

Silver stayed silent and closed his eyes. I saw a few tears fell from them, and I froze.

I too stayed silent as I watched Silver gritted his teeth.

"Gold... this isn't good for the baby..." His voice was cracking again. I continued to stay silent as Silver took a deep breath and let it out. "If you are going to continue... I'm going to ask you to leave..." His voice was weary, and full of pain.

"...Silver I-"

"Don't, Gold." Silver refused to look at me.

"Fine." I muttered. I walked to Silver to get Bronze, then grabbed the bag from the chair. I looked back on my way to the door, and Silver still refused to meet my gaze. I sighed and left. The doctor was quickly walking my way and stopped when he saw me.

"Mr. Gold? I heard yelling... is something wrong?"

"Don't ask me about it." I muttered as I kept walking.

I gritted my teeth as I walked out of the hospital, holding Bronze gently. I put him into the car seat, starting the car angrily.

* * *

As I continued to drive home, I began to think about our argument. _Silver told me he loved me... and I didn't believe him... and everything spiraled out of control..._

A car honked behind me, and I saw that the light on the stoplight turned green. I quickly started driving again, yelling a 'sorry!' out the window.

I sighed, looking at the apartment building Silver lived in. Should I even go back there? Now that I know for sure that Silver hates me...I decided to stay, bringing Bronze with me into Silver's home.

I made him another bottle so he could take a nap. He desperately needed one, considering all of the events three happened today. I sat down on the couch and fed him while watching t.v. Nothing interesting was on, so I just turned it off. I sighed. Since I knew Silver hated me...how was this going to work? Would he have Bronze? I didn't deserve him... so it made sense.

I decided to give Blue a call. _Maybe she would understand..._


	19. Chapter 19: What Siblings are For

*~Silver's POV~*

* * *

I fell back on the bed as Gold left the room, horribly confused. Why did Gold suddenly turn into a jerk? I told him I didn't hate him. I told him I loved him. Why wouldn't he believe me? I... was so confused.

This feeling was eating away at my heart. The fact that Gold assumed I hated him made me feel like my heart was ripped out of me, letting me bleed to death on the ground. Why did it hurt so much? Why? I felt the urge to let it all out by crying. But I didn't. I had to stay strong. That's what I told myself when I was younger.

But it didn't always work. There were times when I would simply break down sobbing for no real reason when I was a child. What child doesn't ever cry?

The doctor came into the room and I turned my head towards him. I didn't want anyone here at the moment... "Mr. Silver? Is everything alright?" He stood at the door.

"Its fine..." I croaked. I needed to go to sleep. All of that emotional drama made me weary.

The doctor nodded. "I'll check on you later, then." He turned and left the room, giving me a concerned look before closing my door.

I closed my eyes. I didn't understand why Gold was so...agitated. I gave him my answer. I said I didn't hate him, so why did he not believe me? Now I was heartbroken. Not only does Gold think I hate him, but he probably wont come back. I wont get to see Bronze untill I leave this place. Even if I do leave...Gold will still think I hate him. I didn't know what to do. I don't know what I could possibly do to make him believe me. I told him I loved him, I told him I didn't hate him. Why was he being so stubborn?

_Perhaps more happened in that nightmare of his than I know about... Maybe that's why he's convinced that I hate him?_

Keeping my eyes closed, I thought about what I should do. What if Gold left Bronze with Blue or Crystal? What if i never saw him again?

I groaned. I really didn't need this right now. Gold wouldn't give Bronze to those two just because we were fighting.

Crystal and Blue would always let me see him anyway.

I didn't want Gold to think that I hated him. I needed to figure out what happened in his nightmare. But how would i find out if Gold won't tell me?

I decided to just go to sleep. _Arceus knows I need it..._

* * *

When I awoke, I had a horrible pain in my stomach. I groaned, trying to get comfortable again. My neck was stiff, and my eyes were sore.

"Ugh..." I sat up, just wanting to rip these IV's and wires out of my skin. I was sick of how hard it was to move, and how much pain I was in all the time.

_"I caused you so much pain..."_ Gold's words rang in my head.

I sighed. _Why did Gold always blame himself for everything? Even if he didn't do it, he would still blame himself._

_I don't know how many times people told him it wasn't his fault. It must've been over a thousand by now and he still blamed himself._

_It wasn't his fault. It never was. I was in pain because I gave birth, not because of him. He didn't hurt me._

I shifted a little more, feeling a sharp pain in my arm as I moved. I looked at my arm, and saw that one of the wires connected to me had fallen out.

_Shit!_

One of the monitors started beeping loudly, causing me to wince. The place where the wire once was was now bleeding, and the red liquid ran down my arm.

_Augh, damn it!_

I covered the area that was bleeding with my hand. I looked up when I heard footsteps running towards my room. The doctor opened the door and ran to my side. "Silver, what happened? " He asked as he started to put the needle back in place.

"I moved... and it fell out..." I winced when an unexpected needle pierced my skin.

"It's okay." He reassured. "It wasn't one of the very important wires, but it's still needed to help with your recovery." He reconnected the wire, and cleaned up the blood that was on my arm. "There." He smiled faintly.

"Thanks..." I mumbled.

"Silver, just a question. Are you thirsty or hungry?"

I was thirsty, but my stomach was hurting. "I'm... thirsty." I mumbled.

"I'll get you some water then." He gave me one last smile and walked out.

I sighed. I was going to be here for a while, and this problem with Gold wasn't helping the pain I was in. It made it worse, if anything...

I sat there for a few more moments until the doctor came with a ice water. I took it gratefully and sipped half of the water before holding it on my lap.

"Do you need anything else?" The doctor asked.

I shook my head. "No thanks." I whispered

The doctor smiled. "Alright. Just give me a call if you need anything." With that, he walked out and closed the door.

I sighed, still holding the glass of water in my hands. _What I wouldn't give to see Gold and Bronze again..._

Then the doctor walked back in. "Oh, Silver? You have a guest."

I looked up, and saw Blue beside the doctor.

"Silver!" Blue smiled wide, walking over to the bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm... not so great..." I murmured. I was glad Blue was here. I could talk to her about Gold.

"Are you hurting somewhere? Do you want me to get the doctor?" Blue pointed to the door.

I shook my head. "No... Gold visited earlier today."

Blue crossed her legs. "Did something happen? ...What did he do, Silver?"

I closed my eyes. "He had a nightmare about me... and he told me part of it. Then he started saying that I hate him. I don't hate him... I love him!" I began to feel heartbroken all over again. "He kept on saying I was lying. And he left... because I told him to." As that moment replayed in my mind, it made my heart ache.

"Why did you tell him to leave?" Blue asked.

"Because he was shouting, and our child was crying because of his shouting."

Blue nodded thoughtfully. "There. Now I've heard both sides of the story."

I opened my eyes. "What?"

"Gold called earlier." Blue replied with a small frown. "He was very upset, like you."

"Did he tell you everything? How can I make him understand that I don't hate him?" I looked at Blue, hoping for answers.

"Well, he told me that he had a dream about you dying and blood being everywhere." She told me. "And he told me that he saw your spirit or whatever. He said that you looked as cold and full of hatred as you used to when you were younger. And he said that you screamed 'I hate you, Gold!'"

_Well, _that_ explains a lot._

"But... it was just a dream..." I whispered. "Why would Gold think I hate him if it was only a dream?"

"I don't know, Silver... but he told me that he thought you were lying when you tried to convince him otherwise. He thought you were just hiding how you truly felt from him."

"I have to talk to him... and you need to be here. Call him on your phone... Please?" I asked her. "You can give both sides of the story."

Blue nodded and dialed Gold's number. After a few moments, I began to feel nervous. As Blue turned her phone's speaker on, I felt my heart jump. What if Gold never wanted to see me again?

"Hello?" He mumbled, voice static-y from the phone's speaker.

"Hey, Gold. It's Blue again."

"What is it...?" I heard Gold's breathy voice on the other end of the line.

"Gold, I'm at the hospital right now, with Silver."

There was a pause.

"...Blue, please don't talk to me about Silver right now." My heart sank when I heard Gold's reply.

"Gold, I heard Silver's side of the story. You didn't explain to him why you thought he hated you!"

"I told him that everything was my fault, Blue! And it was! If I hadn't had sex with him, none of this would have happened!"

"Gold! Silver _isn't mad at you!_ He never was! Why can't you see that?! Because of you, you two had an adorable little boy!" Blue yelled through the phone.

I sighed. Blue knew exactly how I felt without needing to ask me.

"But... he's in pain..." Gold whispered. I could almost feel the sadness in his voice.

"Silver would take a _whole lot_ more pain if he needed to. The fact that you two had a child is amazing. The pain Silver is going through is nothing compared to his love towards you. Once he is all better, he can come home and raise the baby with you, Gold." Blue said softly.

Gold was silent, not saying any words. I could only hear his heavy breathing.

"Gold, you broke his heart today. He wants you back..."

"...I can't... not right now..." Gold's voice was a whimper.

"And why?"

"I just... can't..."

"Gold, I wont take no for an answer. You two are going to make up right now." Blue said sternly.

"You can't make me..." Gold muttered.

"Oh really? You underestimate my abilities, Gold." Blue smiled.

I sighed again. Why couldn't Gold just come over here? He could bring Bronze and we could work this out. No harm done.

"Gold, Silver doesn't hate you! He told _me_ that, and he told _you_ that! It was only a dream!" Blue sounded irritated.

"Yes he does, Blue! It was all my fault!"

"Stop it!" Blue pretty much shouted. "Gold, he does_ not_ hate you! He loves you very much! You broke his heart, Gold! Get over here and fix it!"

"FINE! I will! Now leave me alone!" Gold hung up the phone before Blue could reply, and I laid down in the bed. If he was on his way, he would have to bring Bronze. I hope he didn't start yelling at me again...

Blue closed her phone and looked at me. "He's on his way..." She murmured.

"Yeah, but now he's annoyed and angry. He'll probably start yelling again." I closed my eyes.

"I'll make sure that he doesn't, alright? I'll slap him for you if he does." I couldn't help but crack a smile at Blue's words.

"Sure. Just make sure that Bronze isn't looking."

"Aw, you named him Bronze? That's an adorable name, Silvy!"

I chuckled. "Thanks..." I sat up and drank some of the water I still had in my hands.

Blue put a finger to her lip. "It kinda fits with both of your names. Was that intentional?"

I smirked. "Yeah..."

Blue smiled. "I can't wait to see him grow up." She said.

I frowned slightly. Since Bronze was half-blind, he would have many difficulties to go through... "I'm worried about his half blindness though. What if he gets bullied in school?" I looked up at Blue.

"Then we'll go beat up the bullies! No one messes with my nephew." She winked and I grinned.

"I think that would make things worse." I suppressed a laugh. "He wouldn't be able to drive without someone with him."

"I would help him!" Blue replied with a smile.

"Blue, you're too kind." I muttered, smirking.

"That's what siblings are for, am I right?"


	20. Chapter 20: Apologies

Blue and I simply sat and talked. As more time went by, the more nervous I got. What if Gold was still mad? I was sure that he would still be mad, so it wouldn't be a surprise if he was...

What if he wouldn't believe me again?

I shook my head. Blue wouldn't let him get away with that.

"Mr. Silver?" I was pulled out of my thoughts when the doctor came in. "You have another visitor."

I looked at Blue. We both knew who it was. I nodded and tensed when Gold walked in, carrying Bronze. His face seemed neutral, so.I assumed he calmed down. That's a relief.

The doctor walked away as Gold sat down in the chair beside Blue, still holding Bronze.

"Gold, it's great to see you!" Blue smiled at Gold.

Gold didn't react. He just stared blankly ahead, though I could make out a bit of sadness in his amber eyes.

"Are you feeling alright, Gold?" I decided to ask. He looked up at me, the sadness in his eyes increasing.

"I'm... okay..." Gold said softly.

"Gold, tell Silver your sorry." Blue patted Golds shoulder, getting to the subject at hand right away.

Gold looked at the ground. I wondered if he was going to apologize, or just be a jerk again. I hoped he would say sorry. I hated how Gold and I were right now. Bronze cooed at Gold, brushing his hands on his bangs. Gold's sadness seemed to increase the longer I looked at him. He stared down at Bronze, who in turn stared back.

I saw Gold grit his teeth, and I prepared for him to b a jerk again. But instead, Gold broke down. It surprised me a lot. Gold wasn't one to cry very often... Did Gold finally realize his mistakes?

"Silver... I-Im so sorry... I was a jerk and I'm sorry..." He sniffed. "I should have believed you..."

"Its okay, Gold..." I didn't want Gold crying. I wanted him to stop...

Gold shook his head. "No... it's not okay. I broke your heart..."

"Gold, its fine. Really." _Please stop crying... please..._

Gold stood up, giving Blue Bronze before walking up to me. He hugged me, still crying softly. I was stunned for a moment, but I hugged Gold back, feeling overjoyed that he had believed me and forgiven me. Gold buried his face in my messy hair, and his hot breath made me flinch slightly.

Gold drew back slightly, staring at me with glazed eyes before closing them. He leaned forward, and his lips met mine softly.

I shuddered, having not been kissed in a few days. I was shocked that he had done that, but I soon closed my eyes, kissing back.

He pulled away after a few moments and smiled. I could feel my face getting hot, mostly because he did that in front of Blue. She was smiling like a maniac.

"Oh, you two~! Now you're all better." She giggled.

Gold still looked incredibly sad, but I could see the proud glint back in his eyes, and that alone made me feel a lot better about this situation.

"Gold... thank you..." I whispered, arms still around him.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he closed his eyes, burying his face in my hair again. "I'm sorry, Silver. I wont ever do that again, okay?" Gold whispered in my ear.

I nodded. We stayed in each others embrace for a few more seconds until Gold released me. He stared at me, his eyes still filled with sadness.

_He probably won't ever forgive himself for this..._

That made me feel a bit bad. I wanted Gold to forget about this and be his happy self again. "Gold...its fine. Stop looking so sad." I pat his back.

Gold smiled. "Sorry..."

"And stop apologizing. Just forget it ever happened."

Gold looked down for a few moments before nodding. "Okay..."

Blue grinned at us. "I'm so happy that you two are happy again!"

I smiled faintly at her. "It's because of you, Blue... thank you..." I yawned, feeling exhausted all the sudden. Now that Gold and I were back together, I could rest easier...

Gold stood. "Are you tired, Silver?" He asked.

I nodded, eyes closing.

A few moments passed, and then I felt a small shape in my arms and I heard a faint cooing. I opened my eyes, and saw Bronze. He looked up at me with equally tired eyes. Gold smiled down at me.

"I'll stay here until you wake up." He murmured. "You deserve to spend some time with Bronze anyway."

"Thanks, Gold..." I murmured sleepily.

Bronze rested his head on my chest and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. I sighed and let my head fall on the pillow, keeping a firm grip on Bronze. I let my eyes fall and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When I awoke, I saw Gold dosing on the chair beside me. Bronze was still asleep, head resting on my chest. I warily looked around the room, wondering why everything was blurry. I blinked, and the blurriness went away. I tried to sit up, but for some reason, I was aching all over and it hurt to move.

With a sigh, I fell back into the pillow, staring at the white walls of the hospital room. I was sick of all of these boring colors. I wanted to go outside and see the blue sky. I wanted to get out of this stupid bed and walk around... I was going to have to wait a while before I could do that, though. Even if I could, I would have to be in a wheelchair. I wasn't going to be fully recovered for a long time.

Bronze fidgeted in my arms and I smirked. I could feel the light rise and fall of his chest against my stomach.

I decided to simply watch Bronze as he slept. I was still very tired.

Bronze was adorable, and that much I knew. He was mine and Gold's child. I never thought he and I would be together, let alone have a child together. I thought that men getting pregnant was impossible...

_But I guess that rare candy I ate caused me to grow a womb, perhaps? What a strange effect it has..._

_I wondered if doctors would release this discovery to the public._ I shuddered at the thought. I didn't want other gay couples to risk their lives to have a child like I did. I didn't want this to happen to anyone else.

Bronze kicked his legs slightly and I chuckled. He was too cute...

A part of me also wondered if I could have another child. Not that I wanted to! It made me worried if I could get pregnant again though. Its not like the 'womb' that had appeared in me suddenly vanished as soon as I gave birth.

_I guess I'll have to never have sex with Gold again, unless we use a condom._

I smirked at the thought. I didn't exactly enjoy doing that with Gold, but part of me just... wanted to do it again.

Mentally slapping myself, I shook my head. _Gold would never do it, anyway._

_He already beat himself up about it. I don't think he would even try to._

_Unless I begged him..._

_No! Stop thinking about it!_

I felt my face heat up. How could I be thinking of such things while holding Bronze!? That's so...wrong! I decided to try getting my mind off of it by talking to Blue. She too was dosing, on the chair on the other side of the room. "Blue...?" I murmured. "Blue?"

Her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up. "Oh, did I dose off?" She blinked a few times. "Hey, Silver..."

"Hi, Blue..." I tried to think of something to talk about. "How that... minccino of yours doing?" I asked.

"Hmm? You mean Cherry? Oh... she's a Cinccino now." Blue said happily.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing Cinccino is its evolved form?"

Blue nodded. "Yep~! A shiny stone was all it took!"

"A shiny stone, huh?" I nodded. "Is it's color still pink?"

Blue shook her head. "No. Cherry's now a honey brown color. She's still pretty, though. I love her very much. But I still love Jiggly the most~" She smiled. "Well, how are you feeling, Silver?"

"I've been better..." I replied. "I'm happy that Gold came back..."

Blue sighed. "Yeah. I can't believe he got so worked up over that dream. You must've looked really angry in his nightmare."

I nodded, feeling Bronze squirm.

"Hey... if he ever does that again, call me. I'll slap some sense into him." She winked and I laughed.

"He said he wouldn't do it again, Blue..." I looked at Bronze. His thumb was slightly in his mouth.

"I really hope he doesn't. I mean, you two look like you were made for each other! Your names even match!" Blue said with a small smile.

I nodded, looking down at Bronze as a whine-like noise came from him. Was he hungry again or something?

My question was answered when he opened his eyes and started to cry.

"Uh... ummm" I frantically looked at Blue, who was searching through a bag next to Gold. She pulled out a can of formula and a bottle filled with water. She dipped in the white powder and shook the bottle. Once it was mixed thoroughly, she gave the bottle to me.

I gently placed it in Bronze's mouth. He stopped crying abruptly and sucked on it, his eyes wide open and staring at me.

"Thanks, Blue." I breathed.

"Don't mention it, Silvy~." She smiled.

I saw Gold shift, and he blinked open his eyes. "I thought I heard Bronze crying..." He murmured tiredly, looking around the room.

"Don't worry, Gold. We got it all taken care of." Blue replied.

Gold looked over to me, and saw I was feeding Bronze. He sighed in relief. "Thank you..."

I nodded, continuing to stare at Bronze, who stared back. The longer I stared, the more I began to notice that his right eye was fogged up.

_It's because he's blind in that eye. It still creeps me out, though._

"...I'm still worried about his eye..." I whispered.

"It'll be fine, Silver." Blue murmured.

"Yeah but..." Bronze blinked and I sighed. I wish he wasn't half blind.

"He'll be okay, Silver. We will help him as he grows up." Gold assured.

"I guess you're right." I replied softly.

"Maybe we could home-school him." Blue suggested. "That way, he won't get bullied."

I actually thought that was a great idea... _if Bronze was home-schooled, he would be happier! _"That's a good idea...but how would he make friends? I don't want him to be alone..." My voice trailed off as Gold spoke.

"Come on, Silver! You have a bunch of friends and you never went to school!" He raised his arms in exasperation.

"I guess so..." I looked back to Bronze. I hoped he would be nice and happy like Gold, and not cold and harsh like I was. He would most likely be like Gold, though, being raised by him.

"I mean, we could let him go to the park every now and then, at least." Gold smiled.

_The park... it was a peaceful place. Nobody was ever mean there_. I nodded, letting myself smile faintly.

"It's always good for your child to be out and about a lot. So the park is a good idea." Blue murmured.

I saw that Bronze was finished with his bottle and I took it away. He looked up at me and reached to grab at my hair.

At the thought of my hair, I just now realized just how long it had been since I had a shower... and I needed one, _bad._

"They give you baths in the hospital, right?" I looked at Gold and Blue, who both shrugged.

"I've never been to stay in the hospital for weeks like you, Silver." Blue leaned her head on her hand.

"They have to bathe you though..." Gold furrowed his eyebrows. "Its proper hygiene and stuff..."

Bronze tugged at my hair and I winced, not expecting it. I gently took his hand away, and he whined a little. "My hair's not a toy." I whispered to him. He stared at me, golden eyes wide. I chuckled at how wide his eyes were at times. It was both funny and cute. Two things I don't describe things with.

"Perhaps we could ask a doctor if Silver could get himself cleaned." Gold muttered, half to himself.

"Yeah..." I was still staring at Bronze.

Blue stood up. "Ill go find him." She walked out of the room.

I sighed. Bronze waves his hands in front of my face and laughed. I smiled. He was so happy and cute...

_And I hope he will stay that way for as long as possible._


	21. Chapter 21: Moonlit Kiss

The doctor agreed with giving me a bath of some sort. He had Gold help me take my clothes off, and get me into the tub. It was very difficult to get out of bed. The pain I was feeling increased and I nearly fell over about seven times on the way to the bathroom.

But Gold was always there to catch me and help me walk. He tried to persuade the doctor to let him bathe me, but the doctor refused. He said I was too injured to be handled by other people. He let him help though.

I wish he didn't.

Gold would occasionally make dirty jokes about this situation, causing me to get flustered. He was doing this in front of the doctor, and I didn't enjoy it. Once he finally stopped, he kept pouring an entire bucket of water on my head, laughing afterwards.

"Gold, please stop." I growled as he readied another bucket.

He chuckled. "Sorry. I just haven't had any fun with you in a while."

I looked away slightly at his words. "I know. Don't worry, Gold. As soon as i get out of here, we'll be together."

"Just remember that it won't be for a long while." The doctor replied. "You need to get hooked back up to the machines soon. They've been helping you stay alive."

I had to admit that I felt incredibly weak and tired, but the water kept me awake. Once I managed to get out, my legs felt like nothing. When I tried to walk, I fell forward. Luckily, Gold managed to catch me.

"Are you alright?" Gold asked me, concerned.

I shook my head. "I feel shaky and tired..."

"We need to hurry and get you back in bed. You're losing strength." The doctor told me.

They both hurriedly dried me off, and put me in another hospital gown. Gold carried me all the way to my room, the doctor guiding him. As we entered, I saw Blue was holding Bronze and playing with him.

I almost fell asleep in Gold's arms, but I managed to stay awake. He set me on my bed and the doctor connected all of the wires in me again. It was painful, but I was too tired to care.

"Do you need anything before I go, Silver?" The doctor asked me.

I was hungry, but I was too tired to actually be blessed to eat anything. I weakly shook my head. I would eat when I woke up.

The doctor nodded and double checked the machines. "Ill be going then. Just call me if you need anything, Silver." The doctor walked out of the room and I sighed, hearing Bronze's coos made me more relaxed.

Gold sat in the chair beside me. "Are you tired, Silver?" He asked me.

I weakly nodded, keeping my eyes closed.

"Want us to stay here?" I heard Blue ask gently.

I shrugged. I would like to stay with Bronze, but... "You don't have to..." i whispered. it was hard to stay awake at this point.

"It's okay, Silver. We'll stay." Gold's voice made me feel more relaxed. I faintly felt his hand brush my hair away from my eyes.

Without knowing, I fell asleep.

* * *

When I awoke, Gold was awake, and the lights seemed brighter. Bronze was on his lap, reaching for the cap he was wearing on his head.

"...Gold?" I mumbled. He looked at me with bright eyes and smiled.

"Hey there, Silvy." He laughed as Bronze pulled the hat lower to his head. I smirked. Bronze really liked to grab onto things.

I winced as I sat up. I still had pain around my waist.

"Are you feeling okay?" Gold asked as he adjusted his cap again.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Except for the annoying pain in my ass, waist, and stomach, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Gold chuckled. "It'll go away soon, Silver."

I slowly nodded. Even though I had gotten some sleep, I still felt incredibly shaken and weak...

_Oh yeah... I was hungry._

Now that I thought about it, my stomach seemed to be clawing at my insides. I felt empty. _Well, I haven't eaten in like, five days... _"Gold... could you get the doctor?" I asked.

"Uh...yeah sure. Hold Bronze for a sec." He stood up and handed me Bronze. He speed walked out of the room. I waited on my bed for a few moments before he came back with the doctor.

"Is there something wrong, Silver?" The doctor asked. Gold sat back in the chair beside me.

"I'm starving..." I suppressed a groan of pain. I heard Gold chuckle.

"Alright. Ill go get you something. Ill be back in a moment." The doctor turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"Silver, you look terrible..." Gold murmured, sitting beside me and Bronze. He brushed his hand against my forehead, moving my sweat-slicked bangs away from my face. "I think you need a bag of ice or something. Your forehead is very warm."

"It's because I haven't eaten anything in five days, Gold..." I replied. "Hunger can cause terrible fevers."

"Why didn't you eat something yesterday?" Gold asked. His amber eyes looked concerned.

"I wasn't hungry yesterday..." I muttered. Bronze tried to touch his own toes.

"It doesn't matter if you're hungry or not. You need to stay healthy..."

I rolled my eyes, shuddering from hunger. My stomach hurt so much! I really hope that the doctor will hurry... Closing my eyes, I tried to relax, but it was difficult.

I faintly heard the door open.

"Since you're still recovering, I have light food for you to eat."

I sat up, vision fuzzy as he set down a small tray of food on my lap. A bowel of soup, and two pieces of bread with butter on top. "Thank you." I muttered as Gold picked up Bronze from me.

"Your welcome, Silver." The Doctor stood upright and clasped his hands together. "Is there anything else you need?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine." I grabbed one of the pieces of bread and dipped them in the soup.

The doctor nodded. "Alright. Call me if you need anything." He walked away as I bit off the bread.

I ate as slow as I could, even though it was hard to, given how hungry I was. My grip on the food was shaky, but I managed to finish the first piece of bread. I was already feeling better.

As I continued to eat, Gold had Bronze on his lap. They both looked tired, but especially Gold.

I finished my food a few minutes later, already feeling a lot better than I was before. But i was still dizzy and according to Gold, my fever was still high.

"Maybe you need some medicine..." Gold said as he felt my forehead again.

I shook my head. I had enough drugs being pumped into me already. "I'm sure it'll go away tomorrow morning, Gold."

"I guess...but I don't want you to be sick on top of the pain your in." Gold yawned and I sighed. As much I was wanted him to stay here, He needed sleep, and so did Bronze.

"Gold, you look exhausted. You should go home." I shook his arm.

"No...I don't want to leave you alone." Gold replied.

I sighed. "But I don't think they allow visitors to stay all night..."

"I don't care. I'll hide until it's late."

"But what about Bronze?" How was he going to hide Bronze?

"I'll keep him with you on the bed. Just tell then that you wanted him to stay with you."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I didn't want Gold to get in trouble. But I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine...you better not get caught." I muttered.

Gold smiled. "I wont. I promise. This isn't the first time I sneaked around a hospital."

I rose an eyebrow. "When was the other time you hid in a hospital?"

Gold froze, looking down for a moment before looking up at me. "When my father was in the hospital." He sighed. "I guess my love wasn't enough for him. He died in the hospital that night."

"Oh..." was all I could let out.

"But it's fine. I was pretty young at the time, anyway."

"I guess..." I tried to think of something else to change the subject. When I thought of his dad, I thought of his mom. Does she even know about this?

"Where's your mom? You'd think she would be ecstatic about have a grandchild."

Gold flinched. "Aww man...I haven't called her in forever." He groaned and placed a hand to his head. The other was wrapped around Bronze.

"Did you even tell her we were together?" I asked.

"W-well...no..."

I sighed. "We are going to have to explain_ everything_ to her, Gold. You couldn't keep her updated?"

"But what if she never wants to see me again? She doesn't exactly support gay couples."

I shrugged. "Then that's her loss."

Gold smirked. "I guess I'll call her tomorrow." He winked at me. "But until then, I'll be hiding in here..." He handed Bronze to me. "I'll be back later, alright?"

I nodded. "Just don't get caught, alright?"

"Sure thing." Gold grinned at me and slipped into the bathroom.

I sighed as I got comfortable with Bronze in my arms. Gold probably stayed in the bathroom for about ten minutes until the doctor came to check on me.

"Has Gold left?" He asked me while looking around the room.

I nodded. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Bronze in my arms. "I wanted Bronze with me tonight." I quickly answered. "Is that okay?"

The doctor slowly nodded. "I suppose. He wont do any harm. Alright then, Goodnight Silver." He walked towards the door and turned my lights off.

After a few minutes, Gold tip toed over to me. He smiled at me. "Now we can spend all night together." He murmured.

I felt myself smile faintly, nodding. Bronze was asleep in my arms, head pressing against my chest. I felt a hand on my chin, and I looked up, faintly seeing Gold in the moonlight making its way into the room.

With no words, Gold's lips met mine in a kiss.

I breathed in heavily. I didn't think Gold was going to do that. It surprised me, but I kissed back anyway. Gold smirked into the kiss and cupped my face. I had to remind myself that I still had Bronze in my arms, so I couldn't wrap them around Gold.

We stayed like that for a while, no movements were made. The longer I stayed still, the hotter my cheeks became.

I closed my eyes, sighing in content as he continued to kiss me. He leaned in a bit more, nipping at my lip gently. I lightly flinched in surprise, but was actually happy that he wanted to go to the next level. I opened my mouth slightly, and he smirked into the kiss again before drifting his tongue across my lips.

I could hear my heartbeat on the monitor, and it was going a really fast.

Gold pushed his tongue inside my mouth, causing me to softly moan. Our mouths stayed connected as our tongue collided with each others. I used my free hand to snake around Golds neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He groaned in reply and pulled my face closer.

I was feeling an overwhelming amount of emotion wash over me like a tidal wave as our kiss continued to deepen. I didn't know how much I had missed his lips against mine...

He drew back after a few moments, wiping his lips with his sleeve. His eyes were that same sparkling amber color, filled with joy and life. I was breathing heavily, staring up at him. My arm was still half-wrapped around his shoulder, and my hand was desperately gripping his shirt.

"Gold..." I mumbled. I was still panting for air.

He chuckled. "I love you, Silver."

I felt my heart lurch. "I-I love you too..." Gold smiled and rubbed his nose against mine.

"I can't wait until you get home." He murmured. Our foreheads were touching and his eyes were closed.

"I can't wait to get home..." I whispered in reply. "This place is very boring..."

Gold kissed my cheek tenderly. "I know. But don't worry, you'll be out of here soon enough. As soon as your body can function properly without all these machines hooked up to you."

I nodded, re-wrapping my arm around Gold. He chuckled in reply, burying his face in my hair.

Bronze kicked his leg, which hit my stomach, which hurt like hell.

I closed my eyes I looked at him. Gold must've heard my wince, because he drew back and stared at me.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head. "It's nothing. Bronze just... kicked me in his sleep is all." I shuddered because of the pain. Who would've thought that Bronze had such powerful legs?

_Must be from Gold, I guess. _

"You sure you're alright?" Gold asked quietly.

I nodded, smiling despite the pain I was feeling. "Yeah...I'm fine." Gold smiled and pulled me into a hug. His arms were wrapped around my neck so he wouldn't bother Bronze. I kept my free arm around his shoulder and sighed. I missed being with Gold like this. I wish I could just hurry up and recover so I could go home.


	22. Chapter 22: Home at Last

**AN: There be lemon in this longer-than-normal chapter~**

* * *

As the days flew by, I had become more and more desperate to recover. I would get up and exercise whenever i could, and tried to get my strength back. Both Gold and Blue supported me to the best of their ability. Soon enough, I was able to lay in bed without all the wires and machines connected to my body. It was a major relief that I was getting better, according to the doctors.

I was happy, too. "Do you know when I'll get to go home?" I asked the doctor as he handed me a glass of water I asked for.

"Well... judging on your recovery rate, maybe in a few days. You don't need the machines anymore. And you can often walk by yourself." The doctor told me. I smiled when I heard what he said next. "Actually, you don't really need the hospitals help anymore. You might be able to go home tonight."

"Really?" I breathed. _I could finally leave and go home? I could leave today?_

The doctor nodded. "But we still sent sure. I'm positive you will be at home before the week ends though."

I grinned. "Thank you for your help."

Ever since I had given birth, I had become more... happy than ever before. It was a little odd, feeling the need to be kind towards others, but I also enjoyed it.

I sighed when the doctor left the room. _I could possibly go home... and tonight, too!_

_Gold will be so happy..._

When I thought of Gold I immediately thought of Bronze. His hair had begin developing further.

"He's like a mini you." Gold says.

I grinned when I thought of Bronze. I could finally go home and raise him with Gold. I thought of having my arrival be a surprise. I could give Bronze a gift!

The doctors had told Gold to stay home with Bronze for a few days so they could run some final tests. He didn't expect me to come home...

The thought of Gold's face made me even happier.

I didn't have my car here, so I would have to walk to the bank,then the store, then walk home. I didn't care though. I was just happy I could go home.

_I can't wait to see Gold's face._

I sipped my water as I thought of my plan. I was so excited.

* * *

As the doctor said, at about four in the afternoon, the doctor told me that I could go home. He happily gave me any medications that I was to take, putting them all in a small bag.

"Good luck, Mr. Silver." He told me as I made my way to the door. I breathed in my first gasp of fresh air, and felt my body gain even more strength. It was so, so good to finally be out of that Arceus-damned hospital.

I grinned on my way down the busy street, feeling more confident that I had felt in a long, long time. Almost like I had won a Pokemon battle with a powerful champion. I couldn't wait to see Gold and Bronze. I was in a good mood all the way to the bank. I needed money to get Bronze a gift. the bank wasn't too far away, though. I went there and left with forty dollars in record time.

The next stop was the store. I tried to think of what I could possibly get Bronze. I shooed the thought away. I would probably find something for him.

I spent about 30 minutes in the store and I started to get irritated. I couldn't find anything good enough. I sighed and ran down the kids section one more time. I scanned the row and found nothing, again.

"There has to be some-oof!" I tried to keep my balance when I tripped over something on the floor. I looked down and saw a teddiursa doll. It instantly reminded me of Bronze, how it was cute and had a big grin on its face. I decided to get him the doll. I bought it with what money I had. It actually only cost 15.99, so I still had some money left. I didn't spend it, though. I pocketed the rest, and started my walk home.

* * *

It was getting very dark by the time I made it to the apartment building. I walked up the stairs, holding the bag that had the doll for Bronze inside tightly.

I hesitated in front of the door, nervous of how Gold would react seeing me here. I rose my hand slowly, and balled it into a fist.

Without any further thought, I knocked on the door, even though it was my own house.

I heard Gold walk towards the door. "I already told you, Crys. Bronze needs to be away from you for at least a day!"

I chuckled when he said those words. He had no idea this was me.

I heard him unlock the door and I took a deep breath. He swung open the door, holding Bronze. I saw his eyes turn wide with shock. His mouth was held agape, and he almost dropped Bronze.

"S-Silver!?" He whispered.

I smiled lightly. "Hey, Gold..."

He stared at me with wide, speechless eyes before he wrapped his free arm around me.

"Oh, Silver..." I heard him gasp out. Bronze cooed at me, staring at me with his wide, amber eyes. "I... they let you go home...?"

I nodded. "Yes, they let me go home."

"You have no idea... how happy I am to see you..." His voice was choked. Was he crying? He led me inside, and we sat together on the couch, Bronze laying on my lap.

"Hey, Bronze..." He looked up at me, cooing. "I have a gift for you..." I reached into the bag, and took the soft teddiursa doll out of it. I ripped the tag off and gently put it at Bronze's stomach. He looked at it for a while before wrapping his arms around it in a big hug. He stared at me with large eyes and laughed. I smiled. He seemed to like it.

"You got that for him?" Gold asked me.

I nodded. "I wanted to get him a surprise gift. Your gift was me coming home." I grinned as Gold let out a shaky breath.

"Oh, Silver... I can't believe it..." Since Bronze was laying down on the floor playing with his new toy, Gold was able to wrap both of his arms around me.

I rested my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him as well. "Well, you better start believing." I chuckled.

"We can be together again... without you being in a hospital bed..." Gold whispered.

I nodded against his shoulder. "Hopefully, that won't happen again."

Gold laughed. "I'm thinking of locking you in a bubble so you wont get hurt again." He joked.

"But then you can't touch me." I murmured. "You wont get to mess with me at all."

"Okay then...scratch that idea." Gold chuckled. He hugged me tighter. "I missed you, Silver. So much..."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I missed you, too."

_I was more happy than ever that I was able to be with Gold again..._

_And hopefully, it could stay that way forever..._

* * *

That night, we were close together once again. Our arms were wrapped around the other, and our foreheads touched.

"Silver..." Gold opened his amber eyes lazily.

"Hmm...?" I opened my eyes as well.

"I've been thinking about it... and I'm wondering..." Gold yawned.

I blinked the sleepiness from my eyes. I had a feeling this was going to take a while.

"What is it, Gold?" I asked him.

"I'm not saying you have to, but... if we ever did have sex again... would you want to have another kid?"

I froze in place, all the horror I went through flashing past my mind. The headaches, the pain, the blood... Without knowing, I began to tremble. I stared at Gold, breath stuck in my throat.

"Silver? Are you alright?!" Gold wrapped his arms tighter around me. "It was just a question..."

I shook my head slowly. "N-no... I don't want to go through all of that again..."

"Alright. I'm sorry for reminding you of... all of that." Gold kept his tight grip around me.

I shut my eyes and put my head near his chest. "I-Its fine...Gold." I desperately clung to the back of his shirt.

Gold stroked my hair. "It wont happen again, Silver. I promise." Gold put his lips to my hair.

I nodded, closing my eyes. Even though I was happy to be alive, I would never forget all that I went through to have Bronze with me.

"Gold... did you tell your mother about... this, yet?" I asked.

I felt Gold flinch. "W-well... no... I couldn't. I wanted to be with you when I told her." He sighed. "I was planning to go visit her tomorrow, though... so... would you come with me?"

I already knew the answer. "Of course I will, Gold..."

"Great... we... will have to bring Bronze too." Gold whispered. "She might already know what's up when we bring him in there."

I sighed. "If you would have called her every now and then then this wouldn't have happened. She might faint or have a heart attack with all the information you will give her."

Gold chuckled. "Well...I had more important things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Well... you, of course..." Gold cooed, burying his face in my hair.

I shuddered, eyes closing as Gold's hand brushed my hair away from my neck, planting his lips on it softly. I sighed, relaxing underneath Gold's embrace.

Gold nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck. "I'm just happy everything turned out okay."

I nodded against him. I made a tiny noise when Gold planted a kiss below my jaw. "I didn't know you missed me this much..." I breathed when he pulled away.

"Love can do many things, Silver..." Gold whispered. He continued to gently kiss my jaw and neck, causing chills to go down my spine. "And it's been nearly two months since we were able to lay in bed together..."

I blinked a few times, never thinking that Gold wanted to be with me that badly. But the more I thought about it, the more logical it seemed. I just found it rather... disturbing. I quietly yelped when Gold gently nipped at my collarbone. "Gold!" I whispered in a hushed voice. He merely chuckled in reply, planting more kisses on my collarbone. I started to get a strong sense of deja vu.

I squirmed in Golds grip as he continued to kiss my skin. He kissed my neck, jaw, cheek, and my collarbone. While I was happy that I was with Gold again, I didn't want this to go too far... "Gold..." I whispered.

At this point, I saw that half of Gold was on top of me.

"Hmm?" I heard his muffled reply. His voice sent vibrations cross my neck and made me shiver.

"P-please... don't... you know..." I searched for the right words to say.

Gold stared at ne with half lidded eyes. "What?"

I looked away from his gaze. I felt my already red face get warmer when Gold brushed some hair away from my face.

"Please... don't try to..." Gold's eyes widened in understanding.

"Silver... I just told you that I wouldn't have sex with you unless you wanted to... besides, even if we did, I wouldn't top you... not ever. I don't want to risk your life, ever again..."

"What if you used a condom?" I asked. I didn't want Gold to never have the pleasure of being top ever again. _That isn't fair for him..._

"And what if it breaks? You could die if you get pregnant again, Silver. I'm not putting your life in danger again just because I can't control myself." He murmured.

I understood, but the chances of a condom breaking...

"Gold... it'll be alright..." I rolled to the side, and our positions were switched. I was now on top of Gold. He looked up at me, amber eyes wide, almost like Bronze's...

Gold had the faintest bit of blush on his face. "Silver... what are you doing?"

"It's been so long, Gold... you said the same thing."

"B-but...I thought you..." Gold started to close his eyes as my face neared his. I pressed my lips against his and cupped his face. Our lips moved together for a while before Gold decided to push his tongue in my mouth.

I groaned in response and moved my hands from his face to the back of his head. I grabbed a handful of his black hair as I pushed him deeper in the kiss. Gold rested his arms on my back, laying just below the hem of my T-shirt.

_All of this... feels so right..._

I had never done more than kiss him, so, I tried to copy what Gold did to me. I drew back from the kiss before pressing my lips against his throat. He gasped slightly upon contact, and I smirked. I guess I was doing something right...

"Silver..." Gold groaned as I gently nipped his neck. He would always for that to me.

I pulled away from his neck and saw a dark purple mark on the skin. I smirked, being pleased that Gold got some marks on his skin for a change. I looked at Gold as he neared his face to me and crashed his lips to mine. He started sliding his hands up my shirt and I softly moaned when he clawed at my back.

His cold hands trailed up my back, taking my shirt with them. I could tell that he was trying to take it off, so I sat up, taking it off the rest of the way before wrapping my arms around him again.

My kisses didn't seem to be as effective in my opinion. Even though he flinched and moaned with almost every part of his body my lips made contact with, it just didn't... feel the same, somehow.

I pulled away from the kiss, looked down, and shut my eyes. _It didn't... feel right._

When I looked up at Gold, he looked confused. "Silver...?" He was still a little breathless. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

I looked at the wall. I didn't want to be the dominant one. I wanted to feel the same I did when we had sex the first time, but I knew Gold wouldn't do that...

Gold smiled faintly. "If you don't want to, that's fine."

I closed my eyes, still on top of Gold. I wanted this, but it wasn't the same... not at all...

"Look, Silver..." I felt a hand on my cheek, and I opened my eyes, seeing Gold's warm, amber eyes looking up at me.

"You don't have to if you don't want to..." He murmured.

I weakly shook my head. "That's not it..." I started to fiddle with the hem hem of Golds T-shirt as he raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong then?" He asked me. I looked down at my hands.

"Its nothing..." I knew that wouldn't get me out of this. Gold knows somethings up.

"Come on, Silver. You can't throw the nothing card at me." Gold chuckled.

I sighed in defeat. "Gold... it just... doesn't feel right."

Gold blinked a few times. "How come?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. That's what is confusing me."

Gold smiled. "Silver, all you have to do is... just go with the flow."

I looked at him. "Go with...the flow...?"

Gold nodded. "Yeah. Just...do what feels right."

"But it doesn't feel right...that's the problem." I stated. Gold put a hand to his chin in thought.

"Just do everything I did." He suggested, a smile still on his face.

_I tried doing that! But it still doesn't feel right!_

"But it still... doesn't feel right, Gold..." I muttered.

Gold said no words, but he gently caressed my cheek, making my troubled thoughts fade away. "Just do what you can..."

With that, Gold leaned into another kiss.

I inhaled deeply as our lips moved together. It didn't take long for Gold to push his tongue in my mouth. I started to slide his shirt up, feeling his skin as I did so. Gold groaned and pushed my body closer to his. He pulled from the kiss so he could take his shirt off.

I kept my eyes half-closed as he slid his shirt off, tossing it aside before letting me lean down for another kiss.

I sighed in content, feeling around his back as we kissed. His skin was warm, and his lips were tender. I pulled my lips away from Gold and continued what I started. I pressed my lips against his neck, suckling on the skin softly.

Gold softly gasped and moved his legs under me. I smirked and sucked on the skin harder. I felt the vibration in Golds neck when he groaned.

I slowly pulled from his neck and saw another mark on his skin. Gold sighed. I assumed he felt the aching feeling on his neck. I gently moved downwards, sucking on his collarbone gently. He groaned, reaching his hands to touch my hair, which draped messily over my shoulders.

_So was I doing this right?_ I asked myself that as he ran his fingers through my hair. _He seems to like it... perhaps I should continue?_

I continued to kiss his collarbone as I let my hand wander toward his shorts. I skillfully unfastened the shorts and let them stay loosely on Gold's ankles. I shivered when I felt Golds erection press against me through his boxers. I broke the kiss so I could sit up, kicking off my own pants before trailing my mouth lower, kissing his belly. He arched his back, groaning as i continued to be slow and gentle.

_He's going insane right now._ I smirked lightly.

I then tried to remember what Gold had done next, and felt a little nauseous at the thought. I did not want to put that thing of his in my mouth, that's for sure!

But I would do something else.

I sat up and pulled Golds boxers down. Gold was panting like he had run a Marathon. I smirked at him mischievously before placing my hand on his erection, moving it up and down. He gasped, his hand closing in on my hair a little roughly. My finger's movements were soft and light, trying to mimic what Gold had done. I had to admit, because of how Gold was responding to it, I was doing a _damn good job._

"Augh..." Gold groaned out, opening his eyes to stare into mine. "Silver..."

Golds body started to fidget underneath me as his breathless gasps and moans were released into the air. I moved my hand a little faster, making sure to put pressure on the tip. I grunted as Gold tightened his grip on my hair.

"Hah...oh God...Silver..." Gold closed his eyes shut and arched his back.

I smirked, doing what I could to make him feel the pleasure I felt when he did this to me. Trying to mimic his motions, I went even faster, slowing down a bit until he began to protest, then started up again.

It felt even more right than it did before. With me being the dominant one, I felt like I was in control. Now that I had 'gone with the flow,' I now felt a lot more comfortable with doing this, even if Gold was another guy...

I continued to pump Golds arousal until he started to lose control. I swiftly pulled away from his. I remembered that he did the same with me.

Gold looked at me in protest. "S-Silver...?"

I looked at him for a few moments, remembering what he had done next. Cringing, I decided to do what he did, no matter how disgusting and revolting it seemed. I kissed him, hand hovering over his erection. I only locked lips with him for a few seconds before I kissed his neck, trailing my kisses downwards ever so slowly.

"Silver..." Gold moaned, sending a shiver down my spine. My kisses went lower and lower until they were finally...there.

I swallowed nervously. I didn't exactly want to do this...but it would make Gold feel good. I guess that was my motivation.

I cringed, the gave it a small lick. The skin was salty, and had an odd smell. Gold gasped before groaning in pleasure as I slowly drew my tongue across it.

_I didn't like this, but Gold sure did..._ He writhed beneath me as I licked the tip. "Augh! S-Silver...!"

"Shh..." I hushed him. Bronze was in the other room and I didn't really fancy the idea waking up.

Gold shut his eyes and tried to hold it all in. I sighed softly and took his erection in my mouth. I tried not to gag, since he would know I didn't enjoy it if I did. It actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I bobbed up and down on Golds length, hearing his moans and groans filling the air.

I shuddered when I heard Gold's next words about two minutes later. "S-Silver... I-I'm gonna..." He didn't even finish before I was aware of my mouth being full of a liquid that I was forced to swallow.

Gagging, I released my mouth from Gold's erection, tongue hanging out as the white liquid dribbled from my mouth. It tasted... not very pleasant.

Golds breathing pattern was a mess, so I had to wait for him to catch his breath. Once he did, he weakly opened his eyes to look at me.

"W...wow..." Gold panted. "I had no idea that you could... uh..." He blushed, and I glared.

"It wasn't very pleasant." I growled, smirking. "I only did it because you enjoyed it."

"Oh...well...you're really good at it." Gold praised me. I immediately blushed and looked away. I looked back at Gold when he tugged on my arm, pulling me forward. I was confused until he pulled me in a kiss. It was soft and sweet, without any lust filled advances.

I tried to remember what Gold did next. I smirked when it finally came to my mind.

He pulled away after a few seconds, looking at me with love filled amber eyes. "You know what comes next, right?" He whispered. I nodded quickly.

"Alright, then." Gold gently took my hand, and looked at me questionably. I nodded, taking my hand away before putting up three fingers.

It felt strange when someone other than myself was suckling on my fingers. Gold's mouth felt slimy and hot, and it made me shudder.

After a minute or two, I felt as though my fingers were wet enough, and eased them out of Gold's mouth. A trail of drool followed my fingers as I drew them back.

I leaned in for another kiss as I pushed a finger inside of Gold. He groaned in discomfort, but I knew it would feel that way. The ring of muscle squeezed at my single finger, making me wonder just how my dick was supposed to even get in there. I wiggled my finger a little bit before adding the second one. I now noticed that Gold wasn't uncomfortable anymore, since he was moaning instead. I pumped my fingers, slowly at first, but i gradually gained speed as Gold's moans grew louder. After a minute, I decided to add the third finger, smirking as Gold's length hardened more and more with each passing second.

I spread my fingers apart, still pumping them, but slower. It was a little difficult, and I wondered how my erection would even fit in there. I slowly slid my fingers out of Gold, and he gasped for air when I drew them back. He panted, looking at me with wide eyes as sweat beaded on his forehead.

I forgot I still had my boxers on, so I hurriedly took those off. Gold stared at me like I was a piece of meat. I chuckled and whispered, "Are you okay?"

Gold nodded harshly and I grinned.

I reached towards the nightstand, where I kept a bottle of lotion beside the clock. It made skin oily and slippery, so I assumed that Gold had used something similar to lubricate him.

Gold stared at me as I put some of the lotion in my hand. I put the bottle down, rubbing my hands together to make them coated in it. I lowered my hands, stopping them above my pulsing erection. I had never touched myself in this kind of way...

I shook my head. I gasped when I felt a sudden cold sensation, and saw Gold, using my hand to help lubricate me. This certainly was a strange sensation... As the coldness faded, I was panting. Gold drew his hand back and smiled up at me. I leaned over Gold and tried to steady myself. I felt nervous. I was afraid I was going to hurt him, considering I had no idea how I would even fit in there.

I looked down at Gold. "Are you sure?" I asked.

Gold nodded, eyes half-lidded with lust. "Go on, Silver..." He closed his eyes, looking like he was bracing himself.

I looked away, and got steady. I slowly pushed myself into Gold, almost falling forward because of the strong wave of pleasure that jolted across my body. Gold meanwhile, cringed and groaned; it didn't seem like it felt that nice for him. I did what Gold had done, and wiped the sweat from his cheeks with a gentle hand.

"Gold...?" I whispered. I wanted his permission before I started to move.

He weakly opened his eyes. He took a deep breath and nodded. I felt him grip the bed sheets as I thrust into him. I let out a short gasp of pleasure. He was so freaking tight!

"S-Silver..." Gold moaned. His hands shot up to grip my shoulders. I groaned when I felt his short nails dig into my skin.

My mind was fuzzed with pleasure. While with Gold being the dominant one still felt amazing, him being on top felt... even better, if that was even possible.

I closed my eyes, and bucked my hips again, groaning from the euphoria that sang across my body. Gold still gripped my shoulders tightly, mouth agape as he gasped and moaned. I gradually gained a rhythm, and tried my best not to go too fast for Gold.

"Great Arceus ...Gold..." I breathed out. Gold wrapped his legs around my waist, pushing me deeper into him.

"A-ahh...S-Silver...faster..."Gold muttered.

I happily obliged, and sped up to a faster rhythm. I tried to hit the same spot Gold did last time.

When Gold almost yelled in pleasure, I assumed I had hit said spot. My legs were growing tired from the constant thrusting, but I tried to endure it. After all, the pleasure I was feeling blocked out the dull pain. However, a pain in my stomach slowly formed and gained intensity.

As the pleasure continued to increase, the pain did, too. I was so close, but the pain was making it fade!

I gave a few more thrusts before an explosion of both pain and pleasure erupted in my body, and I couldn't hold back a scream.

Gold soon released after I did. I felt his entire body tremble violently as his climax faded. I tried to ignore the sticky liquid on both of our stomachs as I collapsed on top of Gold.

We were both breathless, and I tried to regulate my breathing as I pulled out of him. I laid down next to him, half expecting to hear Bronze's cries considering I screaming pretty loudly. But surprisingly, I didn't. He must be a heavy sleeper.

I groaned, shuddering because of the pain in my stomach. I hadn't known it was still damaged from the birth... and now I paid the price.

"You... alright...?" Gold asked me, cupping his hand on my cheek. I stared at him, not able to find a way to respond. I was exhausted, and my stomach hurt.

Gold gave me a gentle kiss, resting his head on my chest afterwards. I rested my chin on top of Gold's head, closing my eyes sleepily. That had taken a lot of energy from my system. Just getting home from the hospital didn't help with my exhaustion. I felt Gold's arms around my waist, and I decided to wrap mine around Gold's shoulders.

"I love you, Silver..." He whispered.

"I... love you, too..."


	23. Chapter 23: Breakfast Plan

I blinked my eyes open a few times, looking around the room. I looked at the clock, and saw that it was nearly 2 in the morning.

_Why did I wake up this early?!_

I groaned, closing my eyes to go back to sleep. I quickly opened them again when I heard Bronze wailing. I sighed, he must be hungry or something. Gold still had his arms wrapped around me, deep in sleep. I gently took his arms off of me and set them down softly. I then quietly moved off the bed. I hurriedly searched the room for my boxers, and my shirt. I found my boxers on the floor and slipped those on. I found my shirt at the the bed afterward and put that on as well.

Yawning tiredly, I walked out of the room, and into the room where Gold and I placed the crib. I turned on the light of the room, cringing because of the brightness. Bronze was crying, legs bent in the air and hands balled into fists. I smiled softly and picked him up. He continued to cry as I patted his back, trying to calm him down a little.

I recalled changing Bronze's diaper before Gold and I went to sleep, and he smelled fine, so I guess he was hungry again. Bronze slowly calmed down as I walked out of the room, and he opened his eyes, staring at me tiredly. I held him in one arm, and fixed the bottle of formula with the other. Once it was ready, I eased it into Bronze's mouth, and he closed his eyes, suckling on it gently.

Sighing, I sat down on the couch, gently rocking Bronze as he drank the formula. He was looking ahead with his wide eyes and I smirked. I bet Gold has been doing this for a while now, waking up in the middle of the night for Bronze. I'm pretty sure Crystal had helped him a lot though, since she's practically obsessed with Bronze. That's what Gold told me.

I still felt drowsy from the short sleep I had managed to get, and I closed my eyes, letting out a deep sigh. I felt content right here, with my child in my arms. Bronze soon finished his bottle, and I put it on the small table beside the couch. I stared at Bronze, and he stared back.

_Those golden eyes... so much like Gold's..._ I smiled warmly at Bronze. I brushed a hand across his forehead, admiring how soft his hair was.

"Silver...?" I looked up when I heard Gold's tired voice. He was standing next to the wall in front of me, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Oh... uh... did I wake you? I'm sorry." I murmured, watching Gold as he sat down next to me.

He shook his head. "I'm used to getting up this early. I kinda woke up automatically." He chuckled, smiling at Bronze, who's eyes were half-closed. "He looks tired." He murmured, leaning against me gently.

I nodded, closing my eyes as well. My head was swimming in exhaustion, and it was hard to stay awake. Gold's arm around my shoulders were the only thing to keep me sitting upright.

"Hey Silver?" He whispered. I turned to him, seeing a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah...?"

Gold hugged my shoulder tighter. "I love you.~"

I felt my entire body tingle. "I love you too, Gold." I sighed softly when I heard Gold chuckle.

"You look tired, Silver." He murmured, smiling faintly.

I nodded. "I am..." I yawned, and rested my head on Gold's. I warily looked down, seeing that Bronze was asleep. "Should we put Bronze back in the crib...?"

"Nah. Lets put him in our bed tonight." Gold suggested.

I raised an eyebrow. "What...?" I didn't mind the idea. I was just worried he would fall off or something.

Gold smiled. "Don't worry. I've done it before. He'll be fine."

Nodding, I stood up, still holding Bronze in my arms. His small hands gripped my shirt, and his head rested on my chest. He looked so sweet and innocent. I walked into the bedroom, Gold close behind. I slowly sat down, still holding Bronze.

"Set him in the middle." Gold whispered as he sat down on the bed as well.

I nodded in reply, slowly putting Bronze in the middle of the bed. I put my entire body on the bed and watched Gold as he got Bronze under the covers.

Gold smiled and laid down beside us. Bronze didn't take much room between us, so Gold wrapped his arms around me.

I closed my eyes, relaxing in Gold's embrace. Bronze was curled up against my belly, sleeping peacefully. With a sigh, I felt myself soon fall asleep...

* * *

When I woke up, it was still slightly dark outside, but the sun was rising. I looked over to the clock. It read:

_7:47 am_

I sighed softly. Gold and Bronze were still sleeping peacefully beside me. I woke up pretty early, and I didn't want to sit around and do nothing. Maybe I could make Gold breakfast? He hasn't had my cooking for a long time now, and he particularly enjoyed it. Plus, I needed to get my mojo back in the kitchen. I hadn't cooked in _forever._

With a silent yawn, I sat up, trying my best to not wake Gold and Bronze up. I walked out of the room, blinking the wariness from my eyes as I made my way into the kitchen. I rummaged through the cabinets,looking for something I could make. I haven't been in my house for a while, so I had no idea what Gold had bought for food while I was gone.

I finally found a box of pancake mix. I also grabbed some Bacon from the freezer and set it in the sink to defrost.

The instructions on the pancake mix read "Just add milk and eggs." I read the back, telling me that for five pancakes, I needed two cups of the pancake mix, one egg and one and a half cup of milk.

I got said ingredients, and began to cook.

* * *

Sighing, I put the bacon in the oven. It had been so long since I've cooked, I lost most of my mojo for it. The scent of pancakes filled the air, and I constantly checked the oven. The pancakes were almost ready, and the bacon needed about half an hour...

I stood in front of the stove, remembering that we had to go to Gold's mom's house today. I sighed while flipping a pancake. I had no idea how Gold was going to explain all of this.

_She doesn't even know we're together, let alone had a child._

I checked the last pancake and placed it on top of the others. All that was left was the bacon. I decided to sit down on a chair on the kitchen table, resting my head on my arms. I was exhausted, and fighting to keep my eyes open...

* * *

I woke up when I heard the oven's timer go off. I sat upright, eyes wide."Damn it..." I muttered. I quickly got up and turned the timer off. I grabbed an oven mitt and pulled out the bacon, setting it down on top of the stove. I placed some paper towels onto a plate a set the bacon on it to cool.

I sighed as I leaned against the counter. I almost thought I burned the bacon.

And it wouldn't have been fun if I did that.

I closed my eyes, still feeling tired. I looked at the pancakes, and noticed that they weren't hot anymore. I decided to warm them up in the oven's remaining heat.

I yawned, rummaging the fridge for something to drink. I saw some orange juice, and decided to pour some for both Gold and I. I knew that Gold loved the stuff, anyway. Once the glasses were filled, I decided to get two plates. I put them on the table next to each other, along with forks and knives. Yawning again, I took the now warm pancakes out of the oven, and put the hot plate on the table. After that, I put the plate with the bacon on it on the table as well.

Was I forgetting anything?

_Oh yeah, syrup. Gold can't get enough of that stuff._

I grabbed the bottle of syrup out of one of the cabinets and placed it onto the table. I placed my hands on my hips as I looked at the table, making sure I wasn't forgetting anything.

_Seems like everything is here._

I smiled a bit, and walked out of the kitchen, towards the bedroom. Gold was still asleep, but Bronze was awake, cooing quietly. He turned his head to stare at me when I entered.

"Hey, Bronze..." I murmured, picking him up. His golden eyes stared at me, and he had a few of his fingers in his mouth. He took them out, and smacked my shoulder a few times. I couldn't help but chuckle.

I glanced back at Golds sleeping form before walking out of the room. I made Bronze a bottle and sat on the couch while I fed him. I sighed, feeling content just like earlier. Bronze sure liked to eat and grab things. With a smile, I watched at Bronze finished the bottle. He giggled, and grabbed some of my hair.

"Hey..." I murmured, gently taking his hands away from my hair. "My hair's not for grabbing."

Bronze stared at me with his wide, golden eyes, cooing softly.

I stood, putting the bottle in the sink before carrying Bronze back into the bedroom.

"Hey... Gold?" I stood in front of Gold, who looked fast asleep. "Gold?" I shook his shoulder a bit, and he shifted, wincing a bit as he did so. He sat up slowly, opening his eyes warily.

"Huh...?" Gold blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes. Bronze looked at him and bent his fingers up and down to what I assumed was a wave.

"Good morning. I made breakfast, Gold." I looked at him as he stared at me and smiled.

"You're the best, Silv." Gold said as he got up from the bed and pulled me into a hug, making sure he wasn't crushing Bronze.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I rolled my eyes, chuckling. "Let go of me."

Gold released me, still smiling. He walked out of the room, and i followed. "Yes! I love pancakes!" He exclaimed, sitting down at the table.

"I'm going to go get a blanket for Bronze to lay on." I murmured, walking out of the room. I grabbed a blanket from my bedroom, and Bronze's teddiursa doll from his crib. Bronze grabbed the doll and hugged it tightly as I spread the blanket across the living room floor. I set Bronze on it, and let him play. I sat down beside Gold, making sure I could still see Bronze.

Gold already got his pancakes and was practically pouring the entire bottle of syrup on them.

"Don't you think that's a bit of an overkill?" I asked him as he finally set the bottle down.

He scoffed. "No! Its the perfect amount!" I rolled my eyes and put the rest of food on my plate, occasionally checking on Bronze.

"Not my fault if you get a stomach ache or a heart attack, then." I smirked, and put a little bit of syrup on my pancakes.

Gold began stuffing his face, and I ate at a much slower rate. I checked on Bronze, and he was lying on his back, giggling and hugging his stuffed bear.

"We have to go to Mom's house today..." Gold murmured. I nodded.

"Do you have a plan on how we're going to tell her?" I asked.

Gold nodded. "Sort of. I'll go in and you'll stay in the car with Bronze. She'll probably hug me to death or something and start asking me a million questions. Once I get her in a good mood, then you come in with Bronze."

I raised an eyebrow. It seemed like a good plan. "How will I know when to come in?"

Gold put a hand to his chin. "Um...I'll wave out the window or something."

I nodded. "Your mom will most likely be scarred for life when she finds out that you and I, two guys, had sex and even had a child. It's very messed up if you think about it."

Gold laughed. "Yeah, I know. And... I might have to take a few of my things with me from my house. Is that alright?"

I shrugged. I didn't mind if Gold had to live with me, but I may have to find a job or something to make enough money to stay in this house...

"Hey... Silver?" Gold asked me. I started to chug down my orange juice.

"H'm?"

"Do you think we'll ever get married?"


End file.
